Double Back
by ditchertypepersonBUM
Summary: She said the words. The child left. But what's this? She has to make it out again! What is to become of Sarah when she belongs to a man of great power?~read and find out why don't u?~ suggested stuff later + cursing
1. Back Track

_Mentally_?  Well _mentally_ she was standing before the Goblin Kind jaw dropped in disbelief, unable to even _think_ that it was 'unfair.'  But that was only in her mind, numb it may have been but the newly awakened instincts she had acquired through her journey in his land were in full use.  _Physically_ she was running at top speed through halls back tracking her way in to escape the center of the Labyrinth as fast as she could.  Calling out to her friends she was soon accompanied in her furious speed.  "I have to get out."  She spoke, they nodded surprised, between breaths Hoggle panted out instructions for her to take, she thanked them all and told them all to go hide.  Jareth would most assuredly be angered at them.  Soon she was once again alone and for once glad of it.  She didn't want to cause more trouble than she already had.  Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but years of repressing her sorrow were not put to waist.  She screamed, she complained, she shouted to the world of its unfairness, but _never_ did she cry, _never_ did she show what she truly felt.  'I'm not worth the tears.'  She thought.  And I can't cry for them right now, later I will, when I am safe and have time to feel again.  For that was what she was, numb, cut off from emotions she ceased to let herself feel, and with all her adrenalin she could hardly feel the burning of her tired body.  Slipping into one of the directions her dwarf of a friend had told her she did her best to ignore the eyes she knew were watching.  He had told her she would have no interference from him on her backtrack, but the moment her time was up he would appear.  Looking to her watch she cursed.  Three hours left.  'Damn him.'  She thought, too winded to hiss it aloud.  'Oh _how_ he must be loving this.'

~Flashback. ~  Her brother was safe.  After he disappeared she felt confusion wash over her, too many times this night had this happened and she resented that she was being so intimate a friend with the emotion.  Looking to her side she saw the thirteen-hour clock spinning erratically.  "What?"  She began only to be cut off by the sudden manifestation of her foe before her.  Stepping back startled she raised her guards.  Hid her emotions, being all that and actress was.

"Never."  He began in a voice that made her want to fold her shoulders and look ashamed.  But instead she held her chin up in defiance to the power he radiated.  She would _not_ show she was afraid.  She still had her pride, what was left of it anyway.  "_Never_ has anyone made it so far as the oubliette.  But yet _you_."  His last word was filled with an emotion she couldn't even begin to describe and she felt, and ignored, the need to step back.  "Have made it to my castle and won you're brother back."  She nodded slowly not removing her eyes from his.  What was he getting at?  "But of course the game is not done with."  Her eyes widened at that and a new fear pierced her heart.  "As Higgle."

"_Hoggle_."  She corrected glaring at the look he sent her.

"Said."  Continuing as if she had never spoken.  "You have to get out as well.  Which you did not."  He looked at her as if waiting for her to comment on the unfairness of what he was saying.  She didn't even part her lips just looked to him.  "But to prove that I am not so unkind."  She snorted at that and nearly shrunk back at the withering look he sent her.  She decided to hold back all sarcasm from this point on for a while.  "As to give you a chance, I will _graciously_ allow you the hours I revoked from you and allow you to use them to make it to the entrance."

"Thank you."  Her voice seemed odd to her ears, as if she were looking they whole scene from a third perspective.  'I guess.'  She added mentally.  She could have almost sworn that she had seen a bit of shock in his mismatched eyes at her slight show of mannerism, but just as soon as it had been there it was gone.  

"I will not stop you in any way and neither will my subjects, they are to let you pass but give you no discouragement nor help.  You start now."  At that she found herself to be in the thrown room and took to a run, not bothering to consider the meaning his words at that moment.  ~End Flashback ~

'Left.  Left.  Left.  Right.'  She thought still running, albeit slower than when she had started, but still quickly.  Sweat ran from her body and she felt very disgusting but that's what a shower was for; needless to say she would win no beauty contest within the next week.  Her hair clung to her back and was in desperate need of a brush.  Her feet ached her legs screamed agony, and her whole being begged for rest, regardless to this she treaded on as fast as she could.  'How much time is left?'  Glancing to her wristwatch she picked up the pace as best she could.  One minute, turning a corner she found herself in the Parallel Walls.  Finding the worm she followed his barely noticeable pointing and ran full out.  She could see the entrance, wide open and ready for her to cross.  Arm out she felt her fingers brush the course rock that served as edge to both sides, but at the same time she felt a painful wrench from behind.  Unable to stop herself she collided with the Goblin King's chest.  Looking up she felt terror enter her.  

She hadn't known him all that long, hadn't conversed with him much, and even then they were never polite to the other, (The peach incident didn't count.) but it didn't take a genius to know he was _furious_.  And even that word was an understatement.  It was then she noticed the silence, she had heard the chimes, tolling a warning to her like it had once before, that time was running out, in her race she hadn't acknowledge them, but now the silence screamed into her ears.  The only sounds she heard were of her own irregular breath and of the blood flooding in the veins of her ears and head.  All she could do was stare at him wide eyed and mouth parted in mute shock and unbidden terror.  A chill raced along her spine when his lips curled into what _could_ have been a kind smile, that is if his eyes hadn't been so cold, angered, and sinister.  'Oh dear god am I ever in for it now.'  

Evil aren't I?  Well this Idea came to me TODAY and since it's 2:08 am right now I'm not sure how good it is or if the sleep is talking.  (I'm a basket case just so you all know)  I'm working on the second chapter now, hell it might even be out by noon tomorrow.  (My dad doesn't allow us to sleep in often plus I have siblings)  Oh well!  What do you think?  Please review.

~BUM~


	2. Failed Escape, Bruised Capture

Life reentering her system she began to struggle for all she was worth.  'No!  I'm too close!'  Were her only thoughts as she tried to remove her wrist from his unmoving grip.  But he might as well been a stone statue for all she could make him move.   But soon she was too tired to do much more than look at him; she knew when trouble faced her.  And this was as close to an apocalypse as she could think of getting.  Slipping, her legs to weak to support her any longer, she found herself looking up at him whilst he dangled her off the ground by her right arm.  Half on her knees half off.  'I'm dead.'  Her only thought.

Her breath was ragged, from both her perpetual run and fear.  Her face was flushed from exercise and she was in dire need of a bath.  Anger subsiding slightly he smiled down at her, she gained no comfort from this but he cared little.  She had nearly escaped, but when only feet from her freedom her time ran out,  'The _irony_!'  As he expected from her shock resided enough for her to begin to struggle against him.  She was not very strong, tired as she was he was sure for a mortal she was giving a good go, but he was no mortal and even if she here at full strength and well rested she would be little trouble for him to hold.  He was Fae and by nature he was stronger than mortals, plus she was female, and a tiny one at that.  It wasn't long before she depleted the last of her strength and could no longer stand.  

Still holding her arm above her he narrowed his gaze.  He could feel the very fine trembling she was expressing, but be that from her exhausted body or fear even _he_ did not know.  Her almond-gray eyes were wide, looking to him in rage and terror.  He may have held no power over her after she freed young Tobias, but the moment she had failed to escape his domain she became his, like every other creature that resided in the Underground.  He was angry at her; she had defied him, disobeyed him, and had been insolent to the end.  Well here was the end and she was going to learn why many feared receiving his wrath.  Pulling up he held her close to him.  Somehow she still managed to keep her natural beauty; even after all she had just gone through.  "You're mine now."  He spoke, face close to hers.  Her scent was everywhere; even if sweat, dirt, and blood mingled with it he could smell her.

"Never."  Came her breathless reply as she tried to free her wrist, never breaking her gaze with his.  She squeaked softly when he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close.  Panic entered her eyes before confusion, so she wasn't as naive as he thought.  Just as well, fear was how he would rule her and what he didn't state would serve him well.

"You have played my game."

"Your rules."  She hissed tiredly eyes glazing slightly.

"And lost, you are mine now Sarah, the sooner you accept that fact the better your life will be."  He did not expect the answer she gave, but he felt it.  Grabbing her retreating left hand he gripped it tightly, face stinging ever so slightly he pinned her to wall.  Without a word her transported them to one of the many empty chamber of his castle.  Dropping her to the floor he walked out, locking her in as he did so.  No sooner was he a few feet away than she was pounding at the door demanding he let her out.  'You have much to learn girl, best you start now.'

Never had she felt so satisfied as to when she hit him.  Her hand stung like hell and she knew bruises were forming from his grip but she would cherish the tiny victory she had scored, but at what cost?  That was the part that worried her, and when he pressed her against the cold stone she nearly choked on her own breath.  But within the next instant she had been dropped to a hard floor and locked in a room.  She could only speculate she was in the castle.  She flung herself at the door with renewed strength when she heard the click of the lock.  Shouting demands for freedom she felt tears once again prickle behind her eyes.  Forcing them gone she continued her barrage on the door.  She scarcely noticed the colors of purple, brown, and green, as she attacked the wooden slabs.  But she could only do this for so long.  Sinking to the floor she turned to look at her cage.  No light, she hated the dark, and she wasn't in the mood to search the area like a blind man.  'Did he put me in another oubliette?  I guess it doesn't matter.'  Curling into a tiny ball, much like a cat did, she felt all the hours catch up with her.  The world could have gone to end just outside her door and she would have not stirred a breath.

Often he stole unwanted children, and just as often the wisher of the child failed at rescuing their sibling.  And as always he gave them the decision to either leave, or take the place of the one they were to lose.  Never had one taken the latter choice, always they left, wishing to forget what they had lived through.  But the girl locked in the room not too far from his own had gone farther than any other.  She had won her little brother's freedom, but yet failed to achieve her own.  And how _close_ she had been.  Just a few paces to go when her time had run out.  

Changing position on his throne he glared at the rowdy goblins that filled his throne room.  Instantly the noise level dropped to a mere whisper and he recommenced his musings.  He had little idea what to do with her but teaching her that she was no longer in charge of anything unless he bayed it.  Which meant she would obey him, or be punished.  He had not looked upon her since the night prior, and with the grace of a cat going to hunt; he left the room filled with his rowdy subjects.  The clicking of his boots against the stone was the only sound that filled the hall as he left for the room he had entrapped her in.  But when he reached for the door it spoke.  

"Careful mi'lord.  She sleeps on the other side.  Hasn't moved from that spot all night."  It was his knocker, the one he cared to grace _his_ door leading to his chamber.  But just as many of the things in his castle it could move about as it pleased.  "Pardon for leaving my station mi'lord, but I thought I someone should keep an eye on the wee lass.  Make sure she behaves an' all."

"Very good of you."  He said not at all put off by talking to a doorknob.  "Has she done anything?"

"Not one peep after she stopped a' pounding at mi back.  Not a one.  Fer'give mi fer impotence lor' Jareth but I think she's a more fright'n than she shows.  I been keeping an eye on ur' an she just curled up on the floor a'sleep like a babe.  Jus' thought I' tell ye."  He nodded knowing how his knocker felt about littles.  And though she was nearly a woman she was still a girl in many a way.  Using a crystal he appeared on the other side and was inclined to use more magic to light the hearth and candles of the room.  And just as the knocker had said Sarah lay on the stone floor, beside the door asleep in the tiniest form her body could manage, looking vulnerable and, as once again the knocker had stated, frightened.  Even in her sleep.

Ok people DON'T expect me to write this fast this often.  I got lucky today and the idea is REALLY fresh.  Umm Oh yes I would like to thank a couple of the people who revied.  I actually think its kinda cool since I have READ some of these authors' fics and like them.  Ok here is the list.

Silver Space  Where are the other chapters to Love-Shack?

Sailor Galaxy  Love or Hate well I LOVE IT!!

PeachDreamer  'Grimm' Tales I LOVE that fic never read that story oddly enough  (and I read a LOT of fairy tales trust me)  but when the next part out

K there you are.  Umm PLEASE review and I'll try to get things out when I can.  ByeJ

~BUM~


	3. Of Bubbles And Battles

Appearing on the other end of the door, sending out a tendril of his power candles lit, filling the room with light.  With what he saw he felt the sudden urge to hit himself.  'Of course.'  His mind sneered at, sarcasm dripping from each thought.  'Lock the girl in the iron room why don't you.'  Really he was the only one capable of getting _in_ to the room and here he had locked a girl who probably wouldn't think twice about using something in it against him.  Least to say it was one of his most brilliant moves, and yet still, he could blame it on her.  'It's her fault.  She made me so…so …_angry_.'  Not the best words for it and not all the truth.  But at the time that was all he was willing to admit to himself at the time.  He was about to wake her when a group of rowdy goblins passed by, doing the job for him.  She started and as the sleep left her eyes confusion entered.  Nevertheless, the instant she saw him recollection poured in followed by a cold glare.

'Did I fall asleep in the porch again?'  She thought suddenly aware of her stiff muscles.  But upon sight of the man before her the memories flooded back.  Sending him a look with the all the warmth of a glacier, she sat up.  Refusing to stand she sent the unspoken message that he was not worth the effort to do so.  'And Karen said I would never learn anything of use in all my books.'  All the same she was hard-pressed not to show him how much her intimidated her.  'That word does not even _begin to describe how I feel.'_

"Comfortable?"  She wished _dearly for a smart remark but her mind came up with no such quip.  Not wanting to face him, she looked around.  Was he nuts!?  He had placed her in a room filled with __everything, from candlesticks to swords.  Her eyes widened in the revelation when she realized that if she had searched around the room she would have very well sliced herself on some of the weapons.  Paling she looked to him once again, he had stepped closer during her inspection of the room and she lashed out.  "Stay away from me!"  Grabbing the nearest thing to her, she launched it at him.  He, of course, dodged the, from what she could tell, jewelry piece.  She tried to scramble away but he was quicker.  Soon he had her by the shoulders and gave her a quick shake.  "Let go!"  She shouted trying to wrench free of his grasp, but he wouldn't budge.  If she hadn't been struggling so wildly she wouldn't have missed the change of surroundings.  With no warning he pushed her back, a startled yelp escaped her mouth before the water cut her off as she fell into a small pool._

Sending her backwards, he watched her fall into his tub.  The moment she submerged, he used a twist of magic to send her clothes to the laundry.  They would be cleaned and repaired by the time she was finished.  When she surfaced, she allowed her to sputter a moment and wipe the hair from her face.  It was then that she took note of her sudden lack of clothing and plunged back into the water, arms crossing her chest.  He took a sudden interest in the shades of scarlet her face went through and her ruffled state.  "Was yourself, we will talk afterwards.  You have one hour."  Not giving her the time to rebuke he left for his study.  Once seated he closed his eyes.  'She is only a child.  A child.'  He repeated trying to banish the image of Sarah's young body from his mind.  'A child with a woman's body!  Damn.'  Shaking his head, he looked down to his work.  This would most assuredly be a long hour.

'Breathe in, breathe out.  Did he see me?  God I hope not.'  As he mind ran in little circles she looked about the room.  The bathtub, from what she could tell, was little smaller than some pools.  Sinking low enough so that her chin skimmed the water's surface she took in the stone walls lit only by candles and torches.  There was one door and from where she was she could only make out the pitch black covered, _unmade, bed.  'Oh please no.  I am __not in __his room.  Please any but here.'  All of a sudden, the steaming water didn't seem so warm, and she felt goosebumps form all over her skin.  'I will __not breakdown.'  She chanted mentally while looking around the pool she was in.  It wasn't long before she had found the soap, shampoo and conditioner.  Scrubbing violently at her hair she began to work out all it had collected in the prior day.  She had to was it twice more before she was satisfied with her, when wet, midnight locks.  Letting the conditioner set she happily began to remove layers of sweat, dirt and any number of things off her skin.  The silence of the room, save for the noise her movement made, finally getting to her she began to murmur the tunes of songs.  Doing her best to concentrate on the music in her mind and not __where she was and what could and __would happen to her.  Taking a breath she submerged and removed the conditioner from her hair.  Surfacing she wiped the soapy water from her eyes and looked around for a towel, not even a set of clothes to change into.  Swimming to the center of the pool/tub, she sat on the little stool that was there.  Still under the water she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them.  Sniffling she held back a barrage of emotion, she knew she was no longer safe.  And that she was at the mercy of a man who had insulted her at every turn.  Uncertain, of how to react to the whole situation she turned to the old stand by.  Pushing the fear and anything else away until she was ready to deal with what was going on.  Had her parents even noticed she was gone?  Did they even care?  'Karen, probably not.  Mom probably hasn't answered the checked machine yet so she doesn't know and if she does probably doesn't care.  Unless she uses it for publicity that is.  Daddy, well it's been a long time since he last noticed me.  For the second time in years, she felt utterly alone.  _

"Why haven't you dressed?"  He demanded watching her jump and then turn to see him.  She had been sitting on the perch in the center of the bath.  It was taking all his will power not to try and glance at what part of her lay beneath the water.  

"Into what?  I haven't seen a _thread of my clothes since you pushed me in."  Her voice was soft despite the sarcasm, something he had never heard before.  Especially from her.  Pulling out a crystal he questioned as to where the clothes were, but just as he was to get his answer, a tiny goblin appeared with her garments and a drying cloth.  Stepping out of the room, he shut the door._

Once he was gone she swam for the edge, pulling herself out she dried and dressed in record time.  She was trying to figure out what to do with her half-dried, thoroughly tangled hair when she stepped out into the other room.  Reaching into her pocket, she revealed a forgotten scrunchy.  Soon her long tresses were in a sloppy bun, not her best of work but under the circumstances she considered herself well off.  Looking to Jareth she felt relief fill her as he left the room for the outer halls, motioning for her to follow.

It was as plain as day that she had been uncomfortable in his chambers, so instead of speaking with her in his bedroom he led her to the study.  When both were seated he could see the stubborn set in her chin, now that she was rested she was going to be hell on wheels.  "There is a quaint mortal saying.  'You may have won the battle but _I shall win the war.'  You saved your brother but yet failed in the fight for your own freedom."_

"You barely won, a few more steps and you would have lost us both."  

"Still, you lost.  This has never happened before, you're still mine of course."

"I will _never belong to you."  She hissed interrupting him with venom in her voice.  _

"Which leaves me with the question as to what to do with you."  He finished, ignoring her interruption.  She paled at his words and he knew certain thoughts were entering her mind.  She no longer had her brother to protect.  Somehow it was always easier to be braver for another than for ones self.  She was proof of that statement, but the fear she had he could, _would, put to his use.  "I can make you do __anything, little Sarah."  She stiffened but remained silent.  She closed her eyes for a second, still pale as the moon but then her body visibly relaxed.  No longer stiff she looked to him with an indifferent, almost bored, expression upon her face.  He narrowed his eyes at her in which she returned the favor.  'So you want to play game little one?'  He thought moving to his feet, with each word he took a step near her.  "Be that my slave."  He let the word hang in the air a moment before moving on.  "My concubine, my mistress, or…" He paused resting a hand on her shoulder he lent next to her ear.  "My queen."  He took a certain pleasure at the tremor that shook her small frame, if only for a moment._

"You wouldn't."  She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself more so than him. 

"I could."

'_Could is not the same as __will.'  She thought wondering how much of his words were meant to frighten and how many were truths.  Angling her head to face his she tried to anger him, somehow it was easier to face an angry Goblin King than a calm one.  "Don't joke about things like that."  He glared at her and she nearly smiled in triumph, but when his gloved hand cupped her face and forced her to look at him directly, she suddenly didn'' want to smile anymore._

"Don't try me Sarah.  I may very well be _not joking."  Swallowing hard on her fear she raised on eyebrow._

"Queen?  I'm a little young for most of what you said."  'I hope.'  She added mentally.  When one of his fingers began to stroke her face she felt her body tense up.  'What is he…' She was soon answered what he was up to when his face closed in on the space between them, in a hard, lip-bruising, kiss.  Eyes wide with shock she went rigid, but only for a moment.  In a rush of strength she hadn't known she possessed she shoved him back, knocking the chair she was in onto its back in the process.  Looking to the ceiling she saw his figure block her view, flipping her legs over her head she soon did a backward somersault onto her feet.  "Don't _touch me!"  She hissed wiping her mouth in the vain effort to rid her lips of the feel of his own._

"_You are the one obeying orders __dear Sarah.  Not I, speaking of which I have a job for you."_

"What…" She began only to be cut off.

"And you will do it regardless whether you want to or not."  He paused, waiting to see if she interrupted.

'Or to see if I throw a fit.  Not bloody likely Goblin Lord!'  But instead of speaking she found herself in a room filled to the ceiling with books.  But it was like no library she had ever seen.  The shelves were colored as if in a rainbow.

"Lovely yes but I can never find the right one when I need it.  You are to find out which ones are where."

"Do I look like a librarian to you?"  She countered, but forgot to put the bite in her voice.  The colors were _magnificent.  The shelves were high than most houses she had seen, she jumped when Jareth's voice whispered in her ear.  "You forget dear Sarah."  He spoke, pulling her to him all the while he spoke.  "You are whatever I bid of you to be."  A flood of fear filled her before she could stop it.  But even as she held her tongue one thing was obvious in her eyes.  She _hated_ him._


	4. Challanges Issued or Plans 'a Bruing

Looking around Sarah just barely stopped a pile of books from tipping over.  Glaring at the tiny goblin that had run into the stack she soon dropped him out the door.  She had never been known for her patience, why start now?  'I would kill for some aspirin right about now.'  She mentally groaned.  Headaches had been plaguing her since the first day of real work.  She had discovered the old files of the last librarian and had been using them to reorganize the entire place.  Each sheet would tell the color, then what was written in the book and finally who/what had written it.  She had gone through the entire pile(s) and organized according to author.  She had even finished making the index cards that could be used when looking for books in a _normal library.  'Good thing I worked at the library last summer.  It served a purpose __other than giving me pocket money and getting me away from Karen.'  Sitting down she covered her eyes.  Any bit of light or noise made her wince, she was beginning to compare her pain to that Zeus must have suffered when Athena came a' knocking.  The silence was nice, but short, the chimes of the evil clock told her she had to meet his royal pain in the ass for dinner yet another night.  True she was treated better than she had her first night but that was a far cry from making her happy, thankfully though, Jareth had kept his advances subtle and for the most part let her be._

She knew the cause of her migraines, but was unable to do anything about it.  'I knew I should have worn my glasses that day.'  She cursed herself for the millionth time that hour for having not worn her reading glasses that day a month ago.  But just because she was in pain and at his mercy now did not mean it would stay that way.  She was doing her assigned task, but also working on her escape.  It had formed not long ago when she had come across the rules of the Labyrinth.  Jareth could only take unwanted children.  Or ones wished away by stupid sisters, brothers, babysitters, people, etc.  'But if I escape he won't be able to get me back.'  There had been a reference, light and unclear, about how she could escape.  And being the sneaky hellcat she was she had no intention of a bad reference stopping her.  There were hundreds of books in that chamber, _one had to have the explanations she needed!  Lowering her eyes she looked to her clogs, she still couldn't believe they had made it through the Labyrinth.  They hadn't fallen off once.  'Though I usually wore these shoes and ran in them all the time, I guess practice and luck is the reason.' _

She still didn't understand why he made her eat with him.  The first night she had refused to go, choosing to stay hidden in the books than be around him, and since she had ignored his summons he had come to fetch her himself.  No one had been happy at that, not that she cared if she angered him. She would have much rather starved than dine with him but the goblin guards posted at the doors to the library decided that if she wouldn't come on her own they would have to force her.  After near a week of gaining bruises every night she stopped fighting and just left on her own, but not necessarily on time or speedily.

She wore her own clothes every chance she got, Jareth seemed not to like them but they came back each time they were put aside to be washed so she assumed he would let her keep them until they went bare. Just because they ate together did not mean she spoke with him.  She would answer his questions on the progress of her project but anything else she would refuse to answer.  For the most part she pretended his seat was empty, and dinner was a silent affair

Rubbing her eyes she tried to dull the pain that beat behind them.  She raised an eyebrow at the sound of a second voice in the dining room but didn't much care.  The talker would most likely keep Jareth from staring at her all the time.  Most unnerving when one was trying to eat.

  Opening the door to the dinning chamber she winced at the bright light as it hit her eyes, that, and the chipmunk chatter that was _already grating on her nerves._

A flood of gratitude filled him at the site of Sarah.  Mandala had come for a _surprise visit.  OR rather she had come over to try and weasel her way into his life, a slut if there ever was one.  It was rumored that nearly all her power had come from the men that she had bedded.   With a casual glance he noted Sarah's choice of dress.  She was downed in __her clothes.  And by __hers he meant the ones __he allowed her to keep around.  She moved slowly and seemed to be tired, silently she served herself but __did eat somewhat faster than she normally did.  'If only __I could escape so easily.'  Mandala seemed to somehow eat and keep the endless flow of gossip going and soon her attention was turned to the third party at the table.  _

"I must say Jareth, I didn't know you kept a pet."  Mandala all but cooed, trying to once again call his rapt attention to her, something she had never possessed in the first place.  "Quite a _plain little thing, __wherever did you find it?"  He caught the cold look sent to the female fae from the mortal and Sarah's eating pace quickened but other than that no reaction was given.  He was a little disappointed at the subdued mortal but soon it left him when he took note of how much she was eating, which in truth was very little.  "I'm surprised you let it eat at the table though."  The jabber-box beside him continued.  "I say mortal, do you speak, have you no manners?"  Sarah continued to ignore the older woman.  "__Stupid rude thing."_

'_Finally!'  He thought as the silverware was slammed to the table.  'A reaction.'  Some part of him was worried, she had shown no defiance yet this day and he knew that not to be in the nature of a human, especially __this one._

"Certainly no manners."  Mandala murmured sounding pleased.

"If you _must know I am ignoring you.  I find the way you speak of me repulsive, rude, and most of all purposely ignorant.."  Sarah couldn't help it.  This woman had been insulting her from the moment she walked in.  Her voice split through her headache only making it worse.  __Plus she spoke as if she were too stupid to understand she was being quite bluntly insulted.  "__I evidently have more manners that __you, brains as well.  I am not __it, nor a __thing I am a __person.  I'm a girl, as in female, I knew you were insulting me I was __trying to ignore you.  I admit, I failed.  Lady, I don't know who you think you are but quite trying to catch up on the beauty sleep, its not helping trust me.  Try something new, like thinking, careful though, don't hurt yourself.  Finally I am not a __pet nor shall I ever be one.  After saying thus I should think the reason why I wish to not associate with you painfully clear.  Goodnight."  With that she got up and left for her room.  Sleep being the only thing on her mind, that, and silence.  What she did not see was the highly entertained king fighting down the urge to laugh._

With eyes amused and mouth twitching he watched her leave.  Hard presses to keep his amusement from showing he recovered his mask _just as Mandala began to seethe in rage.  Sarah had most __definitely stated __her opinion of herself.  "Well."  The humiliated woman questioned."_

"Well what?"  He replied acting the innocent, he knew she wanted him to have Sarah punished.  Soon after she retired to, 'Recover from my _ghastly encounter.'  With out warning he appeared in Sarah's bedroom, having yet to move he was a little surprised when she spoke._

"Whoever it is unless you have morphine go away."  He voice muffled by the pillow resting on her face he knew she couldn't see him.  

'More what?'  He thought while sitting at the side of the bed.  A look around he found the room to have not one candle, nor the fire, lit.  'Is she well?'  Slipping one gloved hand under her feathered, light shield he checked to see if she had a fever.  She started and the pillow went into flight, but once she saw him she froze.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"  

It was painful to think past her throbbing head but she somehow managed to accomplish it.  It didn't take all her intellect to figure out what _could happen with him, and her, __alone, in her room.  Pushing his hand away from her face she soon found it held in his unmoving grip.  "Let go."  She growled still trying to free herself._

"You're ill."

"Am not."  She whined, blinked, then spoke.  "I'm _fine, I have a headache, that's all."_

"You've lost weight."  Of course of all the males she knew _he would be the only one to notice._

"What do you care?"  She hissed knowing he spoke the truth.  She had taken to using a scarf as a belt. 

Jareth ignored her rebuke and pulled her from the bed.  Within a blink of an eye light washed into the room.  She was even thinner than he originally thought and he frowned as he took her in. When his gaze returned to her face he saw how she covered her eyes, she wasn't even _fighting him.  She had said her head hurt.  Dimming the lights he pulled her free hand away, holding both wrists with one hand, he rested his palm over her almond-ash eyes.  Pushing into her mind with, he felt the pressure of her pain.  Eyes widening minutely he wondered how she could still speak with the kind of pain she must be feeling.  No wonder she had exploded her temper so violently earlier.  However as painful as it was for her it was something easily fixed for him.  With a twist of magic, he dissipated the pressure.  He did not miss the visible relaxation of her stance once the pain was gone.  It was only then did she actually __look at him._

"Th-thank you."  She whispered softly, he felt her pull back but he had yet to release her hands so she could not go far.  "Could you let go of me now?"  Instead of granting her request he pulled her near, her eyes widened and he grinned wolfishly.  

"Nothing comes at a free of price dear Sarah."  He whispered in her ear, just before claiming her lips.  When he pulled back she glared daggers at him.  But remained silent, letting go of her wrists she soon put some distance between them.  

"I will escape you Goblin King."  She swore not breaking eye contact with him.  "I promise you that."

                "Dear Sarah you shall _never escape me.  You are mine as you always will be and always should have."  Once said he left the room, thinking of what she had said.  For all the child she had been when finding her way through his Labyrinth he knew this much of her at least, she was not one to make idle threats or bluff.  _

                Well what do you all think?  Shall I have her escape soon?  She will you know, gets home gets captured…OOOPPPSSS didn't mean to tell you that.  (Actually I did I just want to torture you all for a bit)  REVIEWS PLEASE I LOVE READING THEM.  YES I DO read them get loads of laughs from them too.  Oh well such is life, bye

                ~BUM~


	5. No Dinner For You! Oh Boo Hoo

Pushing aside mountains of books she refrained from sending them out the window.  'Tempting, _truly_ a tempting thing to do to that ass's book collection.  What would he do?  Spank me?'  She was pissed; he had some nerve last night.  When noises came from behind her she grabbed the largest volume around her and prepared to stop being nice to the trespassers of the library.  "Hoggle?"  Looking down she met the dwarfs raised eyebrows.  Lowering the book she had been holding she had the good grace to blush.  "Thought you were one of those goblins ruining my work, or that prig Jareth.  Either way…" She smiled sweetly and the older man couldn't help but chuckle.

'You's a collector ah trouble girl.'  He thought pulling up a pile of books to sit on.  "Hows ya been Sarah?"  He was worried about her, she was most likely not behaving and Jareth was not one to tolorate insolence.

"Could be better, but it could also be worse.  Doesn't stop me from complaining though."  

'She's changed.'  He knew she wasn't as 'why me' as she had when she first arrived.  More defiant but not so spoiled.  "So he put ye to work in 'ere eh?"  She nodded looking at her progress.  

"Looks a dreadful mess but I suppose it'll be finished by the end of the month.  Can you go to the aboveground?"

"Ya…oh no you don't lass.  Is a cant take ya if that's what ya getting at."

"I wasn't asking you to, I was wondering though if you could get something from my room."

"What."  She turned red slightly but answered.

"My glasses, I use them for reading."

"How does they?"  He started.

"My eyes have a problem and when I read too much it makes my head ache."  She explained seeing the confusion.  "Could you just get them for me?"  She pleaded knowing that any more days like before and a repeat of last night may happen.  Giving her best pleading face she watched the man's resolve crumble.  

"All right, all right!  Just don't _look_ at me like that anymore."  She grinned and hugged him.  

"Thank you sooooo much."  She cooed showing some joy for the first time in a long while.  That was of course till the bell chimed from the clock.  "Oh great."  She all but snarled.

"What."  His royal pain wants me to dine with him.  I'd rather starve."  She stated standing tall.  

"I'll com 'gain later today.  'fore dinner."  She nodded and slipped out the door.  Rolling her eyes at the post she purposely slowed her pace.  Not enough to get shoved forward but enough to make sure Jareth waited.  She was rewarded with a glare from him when she finally reached the table.  Thankfully there was no harpy present like the night before.

"_When_ will you end your childish games Sarah?"  He asked as he watched her seat herself.  

"_When_ will you get a life?"  She countered reaching for a sandwich.  Narrowing his gaze at her he reached for her wrist.  "Let me guess."  Raising an eyebrow she finished.  "Don't _defy_ you?"  Pulling her forward he made her reach across the table.

"Maybe punishment would be the key to your ways."

"Such as?"  She questioned, glaring at him with her ash-brown eyes.  But there was a slight shaking to her hand, which he held.  Grinning cruelly he opened his mouth.

"Jareth darling."  Both moved to their respected seats at the entrance of Mandela.  Sarah nearly looked thankful.  "Oh, your pet is here too."  He was sure he heard Sarah grumble something along the lines of no brain cells.  He was inclined to agree.  "Has she been punished?"

"We were discussing that as you walked in.  But as for the event in last night."

"He got me back for that."  She interrupted, her cheeks turned slightly pink but not enough for much notice.  "And I kindly request that you never do such a deed again."  Her voice made sure that her words were not a request but rather a demand/order.  "I'm not hungry."  She made to leave but with a wave of his magic he had her seated.

"You will eat.  You are far too thin."  Another wisp of magic and mass sandwiches floated to her plate.  She scowled.

"Be grateful little mortal.  My brother feeds his pets but once a day.  Less if they misbehave."  

"Oh goody."  She mumbled under her breath.  Looking to the food she felt her stomach object, the thought of eating that much was not good.  'I don't even eat that much on _normal_ occasions.'  Never, had she been a big eater, Karen's cooking hadn't helped in that way of her habits either.  "I'm sure he is a disgusting pig."  'Like you.'  She added mentally, glorifying in the woman's appearing anger.  "Do you have something of some importance to say, for in all truth I rather be locked in the highest tower if it meant I never saw the likes of you two."  She made it a point to make eye contact with Jareth as well when she spoke.  Grabbing a sandwich she took a bite, not letting onto the shock she felt when discovering that it was a simple peanut butter version.  'My favorite.'  She was only able to get down two before being too full to continue.  Looking to the mound left for her to eat she nearly groaned.  "Where's Merlin when I need him."  She groaned softly.  Many a time she had slipped him her uneaten meals.  "You don't honestly expect me to eat all this do you?"  She questioned looking to the king.  

"Its not much."

Looking to her he noted her reaction, disbelief.  "Not much?  I eat this many in a _week_.  I'm _full_."  

"GO then, but if you leave the table without finishing that plate you shan't eat till noon tomorrow."

"Oh _there's_ a new punishment."  She let out sarcastically.  Standing as she did so.  "Taking pointers from Karen now?"  As she walked out the door grinned back at him.  "Really, food is not something I eat much of, I can last a lot longer than noon tomorrow."  With that the door slammed behind her.

On my next update she SHALL escape.  (which is actually written on paper so it shouldn't take as long as this one had to get done.)  Sorry about that.  ANY way Stewy you should be happy, read and be well.  Ummmmmm  REVIEW.  I love reading them and having them stroke my ego.

~BUM~


	6. Oooh I'm Trembling Not!

            He had been watching her for the last couple minutes and was slightly confused.  Every so often she would rub at her eyes, then push the paper she was reading farther or closer to her face.  He was about to make his presence known when Hogwart appeared.  Having entered from a passage too small for Sara but just right for him.  

"I's gots it Sara."  The dwarf said handing a small box to the mortal girl.  

"Great!"  She sounded relieved and happy at the same time.

"Sarah what's it for?"  The short man questioned curiously.  She opened the tine box and revealed two circles in glass held in an arrangement of metal.  She placed it on her face, it being help on by her ears and the top most of her nose.

"Glasses, I need them to read and when I don't use them I get headaches."  She shrugged at the look the older man was sending her.  "I'm not perfect, along with wonderful attributes of my attitude that scare off my peers I am slightly troubled with my eyes.  Though these."  She moved her 'glasses' around slightly.  "Are quite common in the aboveground.

"But yous not old?"

"What does age have anything to do with it?  I've known kids to wear glasses all their life.  I need them for reading, not much more than that.  Others need them to see anything at all."  She pulled the dwarf into a friendly hug and smiled.  "Thank you Hoggle, I've never missed these things so much.  I'd kiss you but I don't know if we'd end up in the bog again."  She chuckled lightly and he frowned.  She was _his_ and she would rather associate with a dwarf than him.  (Sound like spoiled brat syndrome to me)  

"How is your progress coming Sarah?"  He questioned, bring the attention to him.  

Jerking her face to the direction of the cultured voice she felt her heart drop.  This could be trouble.  "Just fine thanks now go away."  She snapped standing up and moving to her pile of papers.  Looking to her work she noticed her scribbled notes.  Thankfully all about the work he had assigned her on, not the ones on plants that were eatable and which ones talked and what would kill you and so on.  

"What are those absurd things on your face?"  He questioned, she moved her face to avoid him taking them off her.

"For starters their mine."  She growled seeing the flare in his eyes at her attitude.  Poor Hoggle could only move aside and hope not to be dragged into their argument.

"Nothing is yours Sarah, everything you have is _mine_."  She narrowed her gaze at him in hate and clutched the table.  She _would_ not launch the books at him.  He'd most likely dodge them and she would have to _re_organize them.  

"There are certain things that you could _never_ take from me Goblin King, no matter what you do."  She knew she had trespassed on to dangerous grounds with that retort and was almost sure she was willing to take the punishment that would ensue.  Her breath caught in her throat when he stepped near her.  'Maybe I went too far.'  She thought looking to his enraged eyes.  'Nah.'

"You haven't eaten since yesterday Sarah, I think I will keep it that way until you apologize for your behavior."  She didn't change expressions at his threat.  

"I'm quaking."  She hissed looking him straight in the eye.  "Trust me on this one, that threat is useless on me."  It was true; she had pushed Karen too far once and had been banned from food until she apologized.  A week later she had been hospitalized for mal nutrition.  In fact, she never had said she was sorry for that.  'So in what world will this punishment work now?'  He stormed out after that.

"Yous haven't eaten?"  Hoggle asked taking in the thin frame of the girl.  Now that he looked he saw that she was slightly thinner than when she had entered the Labyrinth.  

"Yeah, haven't been hungry for the most part.  Last night he tried to stuff me with more food than I could eat at the best of times.  Needless to say I didn't finish my plate.  He said I couldn't have anything to eat until dinner today.  I guess he just extended that indefinitely.  Karen tried the same thing."

"How long did yous last?"

"I had to go to the doctors.  They thought I was anorexic."  At his obviously confused face she elaborated.  "That's a mental illness when someone thinks their fat and stop eating.  I'm not, I was just being starved."  She grinned and he could see the mischief in her eyes.  "My room is full of hidden snacks, I'm nearly always munching on them because I can't choke down Karen's cooking."  She tilted her head slightly and winked.  "I better get back to work, I have a lot to get done and I want to finish as soon as possible."  He could tell she was up to something but thought it best not to ask.  Then he would have no answer to give when asked.  Shaking his head he left for his own dwelling.  

'That girl is trouble.'  He thought.  'No wonder Jareth is smitten with her.'  He knew the king held an affection for the mortal in his own way.  But he had screwed up any chance with her from the beginning, and she was not one to let people near her in that way.  He could tell.  Didn't know how he knew but he did.

What do you all think?  Finally an update I know.  Anyway in the next chapter she escapes.  I already have it written so its only a matter of getting enough free time to type it.  I got called into work about four hours early today so I'll be away from my baby (the computer) for a little over NINE hours probably closer to ten.  Any way REVIEW.

~BUM~


	7. Escape Plan Alpha Beta

Looking down her window she grinned, the day Karen had moved in her eleven- o-clock curfew had been changed to eight. Thus she had learned the art of climbing, be it the trellis beside her window or the tree that was near enough to jump to and from. Either choice, they had provided adequate exits.  
  
Sunset had just begun to change the sky and she knew her time was limited and she knew she would need every moment of light she could get. Not having the heart, or the trust in her knot tying capabilities, to rip the bed sheets apart she opted to just climb down the wall. 'Don't think it would reach anyway.' She thought smile fading from her lips. Taking a deep breath she stepped climbed out the window. Making sure her footing would hold she began her long trip south. Dressed in only the clothes she had came in she had her shoes tied together by their laces and looped through her belt. She needed the grip of her toes to feel comfortable with where she was placing her weight. Her socks were stuffed in her pocket.  
  
Scaling her way down a little at a time she tried not to think about what would happen should she fall, or even worse spotted by Jareth. She shuddered to think about his reaction to her escape if she were caught. 'That's why I won't be.' She thought determinedly, wincing as a particularly sharp rock sliced her hand. She would handle when she reached the ground, she could do nothing for it at the moment. Looking down to see how much further she had left she held a ghost of a smile. Both her parents had ghastly fears of heights, something she had no inherited from either of them. Making her climb all the more do-able. Within the next hour she had both feet planted firmly on the ground, hiding in the in a shadow she rubbed her sore palms and pads. (Hands and feet) Slinking off to an out of site fountain she cooled her aching limbs. After a few moments of sympathy for her toes she pulled her shoes and socks back on. Looking around she left for the opposite direction of the Goblin City. She had starred at the maps of the Labyrinth for so long that they were engrained in her mind. Not that they would do her much god, the land constantly changed. But it gave her a general idea of where she wanted to go, which direction would bring her there and where she generally didn't want to end up.  
  
As dawn approached she searched out a place to stay for the day, she figured a week would be long enough to hide out. She didn't wasn't to head straight for her escape place, just in case he was keeping an eye on it. 'Wonder how he'll take finding me missing?' She thought slowly slipping into the much-needed rest she had deprived her body. 'Can't ask the others.' Her mind murmured. 'Didn't tell them I was going.' Closing her eyes she felt her body relax. 'Safer, this way.' With that she was out like a light.  
  
"Five-hundred-six, five-hundred-seven." He was about to send the next little flutter-finger-biter to pixie hell, when a pair of black boots came into his sight. Looking up the poor dwarf nearly had a heart attack. His king did not look happy, before he could get a word out Jareth spoke.  
  
"Where is she" His voice made the shorter being quake. But there was no question as to who 'she' was, and the thought of 'she' gave him courage.  
  
"Las' I saw 'f th' lil lady she was at 'ur castle. She gone an' finally make a run fer it?" Hoggle cringed at the look he received, but he got his answer. Yes she was gone, and no he hadn't found her yet.  
  
"Where, is, she, Hogwart?"  
  
"I's a don' 'no sire. Sarah's a smart girl. She won' come to us'n. 'No's 'ud get us tah tell." He didn't know where the back bone came from but he knew it was going to get him in a load of trouble. Instead though, he found himself alone, not in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Only alone, hoping that crazy girl knew what she was doing. 'Get were 'ur goin' lass. Hell give ya hell if 'ur caught.'  
  
He hadn't thought she'd do it. Her room was fore levels up and the climb to the ground was not what anyone would call easy. Yet she had done it. He had expected her to try and run for it. 'Though not on her waiting this long. And scaling the side of my castle, I sorely underestimated her.' Taking a look about he confirmed the fact that she had only taken what she had entered his realm in. The clothes on her back. She was doing well to keep out of site and that was making it all the harder to find her.  
  
Taking a bite from her fruit, she had done well to research what foods she could fine, where to find them and how to get them, Sarah mused on her situation. 'Just as well too, over half of what I've found is poisonous. I bet Mr. High and Mighty is wondering how I'm doing.' She refused to even think his name or title. She had read vague referrals to the fact that he could hear whenever his name or position was mentioned. 'And I've come too far to chance something stupid like that.' Looking down from her perch in the tree she grimaced. She had been in the middle of grabbing armloads of food when the little goon brigade made their debut. The Goblin party had been so loud she had been given plenty of warning to hide within the tree's various limbs of foliage. Scrunching her nose she tried to block out the scent the goblins brought with them. It was no Bog stench but close enough. Rancid body odor was not what she preferred; she hoped they'd leave soon. But their conversation difficult to pick up through belches and burps, was comical in its own way. In it she learned of Jareth's anger of her escape from him, and evasion of recapture. Relieved when the noisy group left she shook her head. 'You think so little of my abilities, you send little parades for me. I hear them long before I see them.' Yet she stayed in the tree until long after dark. 'Safe or sorry girl. Safe or sorry.' She told herself after stubbing her toe on a root and holding in her curse of pain. Gritting her teeth she stretched her senses for any sound of approaching creature. None. Rubbing her pained appendage she was soon back to her recent hiding spot. A bramble of poison berries, it was the perfect spot since all the wildlife knew it was bad for them, meaning they stayed away. 'Meaning I'm safe at night.' She thought before dosing off.  
  
"Oh I hope I haven't screwed this up." She murmured looking down the long drop. It was as deep as her room at the castle had been high. "I won't make this if I have." Taking a deep breath she looked up. No trees blocked her view, making it easy to assure herself of the lack of moon. But knowing the clearing made it all the easier to spot her as well. "One for the money." She whispered looking around, assuring herself that she was alone. "Two for the show." She added stepping to the edge. "Three to get ready." She prepared to spring. "And four to go!" With heart thundering in her throat she leapt. She wanted to open her eyes, but part of what she had to do was trust. Meaning eyes, closed. But she did settle herself with a shuddering gulp of air. Only to have it knocked from her the moment she passed through the worlds. Being the only reason she couldn't scream when she found herself plunged into the icy water. 


	8. Home Is No Haven

Closing her mouth she tried to avoid breathing in any more water.  'Which way's up?!'  Opening her eyes she caught site of the last of her air bubbles floating down past her toes.  Or rather up, seeing as she was upside-down.  Lungs burning she surfaced, crawling to the side she felt darkness trying to claim her mind.  Running a finger down her throat she forced her body to expel all the water she had taken in.  Once she could breathe again she fell to the ground and rolled to her back.  It was only then that she noticed the icy sheets of rain batting down upon her body.  'It _would happen to me.  Freezing rain.'  She thought sardonically.  Looking down from the midnight sky she tried to place her location, a tinge of a smile curling her lips when she set site on a quaint bridge.  'Home!'  Getting up she raced over the rickety crossing of the water and made a mad dash away from the water bank.  Slipping in the mud on more than one occasion she recalled doing this the very same day three months ago.  'Damn him.'  She cursed making it to the road.  'When I get home I'll be a good girl.'  She thought stopping beneath a street lamp, she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.  The cold was biting into her and sucking what little energy she had to spare.  'Hypothermia.'  She thought distantly.  Teeth chattering she felt slow and heavy, most of all tired.  'Oh no I won't.'  She thought her stubborn soul aiding her struggle against the growing darkness in her mind.  Pulling herself off her knees she stumbled to her feet.  'I did __not escape that __hellhole to die of a measly cold.!'  But before she could make it more than a few feet she heard the heart stopping sound of an owl's screech in the sky.  Glancing back she caught the brief show of whit feathers against a pitch black sky.  Doing the only thing she could think of she ran._

Mismatched eyes widened as he felt the crossing, and who it was.  Information of _what portal had been used and __where it went.  Anger feeding his power he soon was flying to the above ground, creating his own portal to do so.  He gave a cry of shock when he appeared in the sudden rainstorm.  But he soon had righted himself and fought the winds.  Looking down he spotted his prey, even if she hadn't been beneath the light-post he would have spotted her.  The night was no mystery to him, and she ran from him like the mouse she was._

'Crap!'  She would have voiced as much had her mouth not been so busy bringing air to her burning lungs.  'When did the street get so long?'  She thought knowing it was always this way.  'Its only this way when I'm in a hurry, and if I'm not hurrying now I don't think I ever have.'  Slipping she felt the asphalt bite into her skin, ripping her pants in the process.  But she didn't have time to acknowledge the newest addition to her many scrapes.  Getting up she caught site of her house.  Colliding with the door she beat on it with one hand while the other pressed the buzzer frantically.  Throat still choking in air she was unable to shout for demands of entrance.  All the same it was not long before a light came on through the window and the sound of locks being undone met her ears.  The moment the door cracked she shoved it open, falling atop her savor of the night.  Going limp with relief she all but forgot the moving body beneath her.  Hair sopping water onto everything her face was as the rest of her.  Rolling over she looked to Karen, then the door.  Rain was still pouring but the balcony above prevented it from streaming into the house.  But she didn't see that, only the lone owl swooping low, and transforming into the all-to-familiar Goblin King.  Her stepmother screamed but she hardly heard it.  She only saw his fierce and enraged glare, directed solely at her.  'He can't come in.' She reassured herself, trembling in fear all the same.  'No ones invited him in.' But she scurried back just as quickly when he crossed the threshold and supposedly the invisible wall.  Hitting the stairway she stopped, anger feeding her she pulled herself to her feet.  Ignoring the protests her muscles gave her.  "You can't come in here!"  She shouted, actually stepping _towards him._

"Once invited _always invited __dear Sarah."_

"Well I'm _uninviting you.  Go away, drop dead, get lost, take a flying leap, __whatever!  Just, leave, me, __alone!"_

She was trembling as she stood before him, from fear, cold, anger, and exhaustion.  But still she _defied him.  "Come along Sarah, you've played your game.  It's time to come home now."_

"I _am home Goblin King.  You know as well as I that I don't have to go with you.  I stay away a month and __you have to leave my family and I alone for the rest of eternity."  He had to begrudgingly admit that she was correct.'_

'But then again, that's what loopholes are for, there's always a way.  I just have to find it.'  Slowly he took in her body.  Pants mud covered and torn.  She had lost her vest at some point in her adventure, and her white shirt clung to her like a second skin.  Running his tongue over his lips he met her startled gaze and glowing cheeks.  It seemed she had just now recalled her bedraggled appearance.  "No dear Sarah.  I will _not leave you.  Now come!"_

"Now!"  She tried to strike at him but got nowhere near as far as she had the first time.  Gripping her wrist tightly he forgot that she was only a mortal, and therefore easily harmed.  Pulling her struggling figure near he ignored the earth that began to soil his clothes.  

"You will not escape me Sarah.  I _will get you back, and you won't repeat thin venture."  With that he left.  Leaving her to deal with the mess of her family._

Sarah hadn't waited for Karen to come out of shock.  Running up the stairs she made a beeline for her room.  In a haze she grabbed a change of clothes and was soon stripping down in the bathroom.  The water burned her chilled skin painfully but she was too cold to notice or car.  Sitting in the tub she let the heated water push warmth back into her.  All the while cradling her wrist.  'Damn him.'  She repeated to herself, looking to her bruise, the purple and blue mark of his hand surrounded her own right palm.  Leaving her to deal with the pain.  Once she felt the beginnings of warmth begin to tweak into her bones she left the shower.  Taking her time she dried off and put on her new clothes.  Dry and warm she dropped her ruined sopping clothes into the laundry hamper, promising herself that she would deal with them in the morning.  Taking long enough to tape a not of promise of explanation when she awoke to her door she soon closed herself in the bedroom that was hers.  Falling to her bed she ignored the dust that rose around her, she was too tired to care at this point.  

He watched her pale frame silently as she fell into her exhausted rest.  His anger towards her and ebbed slightly and enough to allow him coherent thought.  It was with a pang akin to guilt, that he looked to her hand.  Without meaning to he had marred her perfect skin.  Often as she had ire his temper and her having struck at him in her fear and anger he had never once raised a hand to her in return.  Never having _harmed _her, merely frightened.  Glancing about briefly it was evident not much had happened in her room since the absence of its occupant.  Looking back to the peaceful dreamer he narrowed his gaze.  He had not thought of her thinking to search for a means of escape from his library.  Though he should have, he had underestimated her and was paying for it.  He knew the rules, she had been right; he couldn't just take her and lock her in his tallest tower.  He would have to work at getting her to return.  But what was her use if she was of no amusement to him, he was far from pleased, but all the same excited at the prospect of a new challenge.  'You defy me little mortal, haven't you learned that it's the challenge that draws me to you?'  Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her inner fire.  Forming a crystal he let it flat over to the dreamer, like a bubble in the air it flew.  It paused above her brow before bursting in a shower of glitter, sparkles that vanished the moment they touched her.  The beginnings of a spell were put into affect at that moment; slowly it would work its way into her mind.  After completed she would never be able to even _think_ a thought of escape without his knowing, _or_ raise a fist against him.  (Can anyone say _lawyer_?)  Never would this embarrassment happen again.  She would be defenseless against him and completely vulnerable to his will.  He raised a brow when the door opened slightly, stepping into the shadows he watched as the tiny figure of Toby fell to his knees and crawled in.  Not even disturbing the slumbering maiden as he, by some miracle, climbed into her arms and situated himself into her arms.  Once in he embrace Toby fell fast asleep.  Jareth couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards the young lad.  To have her complete love and devotion, to have her arms wrapped around him lovingly.  He could see, even in her sleep the girl protected him.  Holding him close and safe to her body.  'Some day.'  He thought, assuring himself as he returned to his throne.  'Some day she'll be in my arms, willingly, and lovingly.  She'll be mine whether she wants to or not.  Sarah will never again escape me.'  It was as much a threat as a promise.

Well Creepy ain't he?

~BUM~


	9. Not Even

Rewrote the last paragraph of Chapter 8 Check it out. Or else be confused.

Sarah _would_ have slept well into the next day, she might have slept all the day through, if not for two things.  Her stomach wrapping itself about her spine for one and the insistent tugging of her hair.  Cracking one eye open she soon allowed the other to join it as she looked to her younger brother.  "Sar-wa!"  He cheered, releasing the brunette strands and gave her a hug around her neck with his chubby arms.  Laughing she returned the affection, for maybe the first time in his life she gave him a true hug.  Standing she kept her arms around him and twirled in a circle.  All the while Toby would shout her name over and over to the world.  Five minutes later she was dressed, brushed, and had tended to Toby.  Descending the stairs she entered the kitchen, meeting gazes with the second woman her father had wed.

"So you're finally up."  She stated, Sarah could tell the woman was unhappy about her return.  "Do the dishes, I have errands to run."

"Sar-wa!"  Toby crowed bouncing joyfully in said girls arms.  

"How long has he been speaking?"  She questioned just loud enough to be heard over the exuberant boy.  It was a chore and a half getting him into his high chair as she finished.  "What else can he say?"

"Over two months."  Karen snapped after replenishing her lipstick.  "All he says is your name."  Sarah didn't have to see the older woman's face to know the jealous/angered look that graced Karen's expression.

"It makes sense in a way I guess."  Sarah mused, speaking out loud for the soul purpose of pissing the older woman off.  "I was after all the one with him nearly all the time, every night and most of the weekends."  Karen's nostrils flared and she glared a fire at the younger girl.  "I'll make dinner."  She knew the woman wouldn't be back until mealtime, so she offered what would have been ordered of her.  She knew it like she knew her father was at work.  The world could end at noon tomorrow and he would still go to work that morning.  Turning to Toby she smiled.  "Toby hungry?"  

"Ya!"  He cheered banging his small hands on his toddler table chair.  With half an eye on Toby she prepared their breakfasts.  Saving the kitchen for last she attacked each room and made them sparkle.  She was right, she _was_ the reason why the house was clean.  Washing windows, vacuumed floors, picked up Toby's room and did both hers and his laundry.  Karen could handle her own things and so could her father; she did draw the line there.  After having stuffed the last load into the dryer she opened the door that lead to her back yard.  

"Merlin!"  Soon she was pinned to the ground by the giant sheep dog, face being assaulted by his love filled kisses.  AS she had thought he had not been cared for other than feeding the poor dear.  "Come on boy!  Bath!"  For once in her life the dog beat her to her bathroom.  Normally he traveled as slowly as possible.  Not this time.  Lifting Toby she shut her door as she readied to bathe the creature she had grown to find as an eternal source of comfort over the years.  Leaving a few toys for her brother to play with she set to work at cleaning the hound who she estimated was carrying more dirt than some potted plants.  Within the hour she was soon trying to brush the tangles out and dry the beast with her blow dryer.  Toby was even assisting, trying to brush the fur that was Merlin's tail, getting more than one mouthful in the process.  _She_ had been completely soaked while in the task she had conquered.  She was struggling to pull the wet mop that was her shirt over her head when she heard the familiar, and all too unwelcome, voice.

"_Do_ continue Sarah."  In one movement her shirt was pulled from her head and she was looking to him through her tussled hair.  Forcing herself not to cover her chest she tried to show that his presence wasn't bothering her so much.  The gooseflesh she was sporting wasn't helping much.  She was only too grateful that her bra was black, therefore non-see-through when damp.

"Don't you _ever_ knock?"  She snapped angrily.  Toby fell silent at her tone and Merlin let out a low growl towards the sudden intruder.  If his Sarah was angry he was sure that the person making her angry was bad.  Besides he smelled funny.  

Turning Sarah searched for a shirt from the messy depths of her dresser.  Just as her hand found a shirt hidden beneath her plethora of jeans she felt his arm wrap around her waist.  Her heart rose to her throat and lurched as she felt his gloved hand run across the hooks of her bra.  

"Who did this?"  He hissed.  It was then that she noticed he was trailing the mark of a scar she had acquired in her youth.

"Let go."  She choked out, fighting against his grip in what she knew to be a futile gesture.  Half dressed and in the arms of a Goblin King was bad, _especially_ when the said king was attracted to you.  His grip only tightened, pulling her _closer_ to him rather then getting her _away_ from him.  "An accident!"  He cut her off before she could explain any more.

"An _accident_."  He scorned.  "Sarah this is a _scar_, a deep one at that."  Turn about being fair play she interrupted him.

"I was thrown from a horse and into a barbed wire fence, it spooked due to a rattler."  Anger lending her the lack of sense to be brave she added.  "_Honestly_, its none of your business."  Ripping herself free of his loosened grip she turned to glare at him.  Breaking their gazes only long enough to to pull whatever top she had in her hand on, looking to it she nearly grinned, it was so fitting.

_'Not even if you were the last boy on earth.'_

Hoping that if she ignored him long enough he would leave she lifted her brother to her arms and scratched the still growling Merlin behind the ears.  He had been growling when Jareth had grabbed her and she could see by the muffled state of the rug that the Fae had used magic to keep the sheep dog in his spot.  Bouncing the wailing boy in her arms she tried to sooth the frightened angel, pulling open her door she descended the stairs in a fluid movement that many worked hours to achieve.  It came naturally to her.  'Damn me and my natural grace.  What my ballet instructor would do to me if she knew that Karen had made me quit.  Waste of time my ass.'  Setting Toby in his high chair she attacked the pile of dirty dishes that had piled up she soon filled the dishwasher and dish drainer.  The presence of royalty standing not far behind her was ignored, as well as one can ignore a powerful Fae that you were in all truth afraid of.  She did not want to know why he was so enamored with her.  'Probably because he has nothing better to do and that I embarrassed him by doing so well in the labyrinth or something.'  She thought, wiping the counters of crumbs and drink.  Karen couldn't cook and was a slob in the kitchen.  Her family knew almost every home delivery take out service phone number by heart.

_Not really a cliffhanger but it's a chapter is it?  Well we can all safely say that Jareth is protective of Sarah.  What do you all think?  Review.  I'll have Jareth's P.O.V in the next chapter.  
  
_

~BUM~


	10. Of Score Boards And BOYS! AHHH!

Tapping her foot Sarah kept the beat with the music on the radio.  Her position was that most would _think_ uncomfortable.  Legs crossed loosely perched on the table.  Chair tilted onto its rear legs and a pallet of paper balanced on her thighs and knees.  Her hair was in a loose bun while she had stuck a few pencils in it, partly to eep her hair up and partly for the ready use of them.  One such pencil was in her hand as she continued her sketch.  Glancing up every now and then she made sure that Toby was alright and not causing any trouble, presently he was taking his nap, laying on a blanket she had set out for him to play on and using her dog as a pillow.  Something she herself had often done, he enjoyed it and was one to make sure his charge was safe and happy.  She pushed the memories away of how many times she had slept with her face buried in his long fur.  Hiding her tears from the world.  Shaking her head she went back to her sketch, it portrayed the tiny finger-biter that she had encountered early on in her adventure through hell.  It was quite accurate and she held a certain amount of pride in her ability to recreate what she saw.  It was interesting to say the least, a talent that Karen saw, as every other thing that Sarah _dare_ be interested in, as a waste of time and money.  'I pay for my supplies so what does she have to complain about?  Half the time I sell the pictures for money, meaning she can't complain about my works taking up space.  She's just a bitch.'  She thought shading in the wings of the winged creature.  In all truth she was refusing to think of the night prior.  Her father hadn't given much of a reaction to her return; in fact, Toby was the only one to have welcomed her back in exuberant joy aside from Merlin.  Flipping the sheet over she made sure there was a blank one between each work.  Glancing towards the sleeping duo she began to recreate the heart-warming scene.  The air conditioner had gone out the day prior and with hundred-degree-plus weather out side it was unpleasant indoors.  

"Not bad."  She jumped in her chair, nearly losing balance, and grabbed for the table.  Glaring to her side she saw her sketchpad in the gloved hands of Jareth, who incidentally was thumbing through each of her works.  Taking his time to look at each portrait, the damn thing was nearly full and she sat glaring at him for quite some time.  "You have…talent Sarah."  He complimented looking to her angry face.  He sounded sincere, but she had never accepted compliments without looking for hidden meanings.  And that belief never held truer to her when they came from _him_.  

He watched as her eyes narrowed in distrust to his, for once, sincere comment.  She didn't trust him, and he didn't expect her to.  But he _had_ been surprised at her artistic talent.  Looking her over he took in that she was wearing what the aboveground called a swimsuit.  Or to be more precise the _top_ of a bikini, whether she was wearing the bottom half under her shorts he did not know.  'Though I would be more than willing to find out.'  He thought noting that her young form was _most_ enticing.  She returned her gaze to the sketchpad but kept casting him suspicious looks.  Finally she gave the attempt to continue her work up and moved to the sink.  Wetting a rag she moved to the boy near the dog.  Wiping away some sweat she let the rag rest on the toddlers head.  "Warm Sarah?"  She sent a look that could chill a flame from hell, she was most definitely a cruel one.  

"I'm fine."  She answered cryptically.  Vanishing from her sight he allowed her to think he had left.  A roll of her eyes and a muttered comment was all that he saw.  Soon she was running another rag under the cool water, this time she began to wipe it over her face and chest.  Heat filled his veins as she wiped the damp rag over her skin.  Did she know what this kind of action had on a man?  Let alone to a Fae who already wished to posses her!  Without warning he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close.  Taking hold of the rag he began to repeat her earlier actions.  She was stiff for a moment then began to struggle, holding her arms to her sides he knew she wouldn't be able to break free without his allowing her so.  "Let go of me."  She hissed finally giving in to the fact she was helpless.

"Now why would I want to do that?"  He replied into her left ear.  Taking the lobe into his mouth he gave it a light kiss, the tremble that ran through her body made his lips curl.  With his free arm he began to slide his gloved hand along her side.  "Maybe you should dress like this more often when we return home."

"I'm not going back there."  She hissed, taking care not to wake the slumbering pair.  "So just forget it."  He felt her squirm in his arms for a moment.  "Oh Jareth."  She called in a voice that told him she was up to something.  Looking to her face he tried to determine what it was.  That being his mistake of the moment.

She let out a laugh when the water began to spray.  In his shock she slipped out of his arms.  The sink hose was busy spraying the cold water at him and she stopped only when he was out of range.  She grinned proudly as she took in his drenched state.  "You need to cool off."  He glared at her and she knew in that instant that he would make her pay, she would have been scared if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't bring her back to his kingdom.  'Hell I'm scared _now_.'  "Keep you're damn mitts off of me.  In short Goblin King, keep, away, from, me."  

"Never Sarah, I've told you before and I will tell you until you know this too.  You, are, mine.  Now and forever."

"Forever isn't so very long.  Isn't that what you said?"  She mocked, trying to beat him in the only arena that she felt they had equal footing in.  The battle of insults.  So far, Sarah: one, Jareth: none.  

"To an immortal forever is only but the span of a mortal's life."

'Make that Jareth: one.'  She corrected, glaring at him.  "You seem to forget that there are more ways then just old age for a mortal to die."  She wasn't so sure if she was bluffing.  _If_, and she meant _if_ he had her again she didn't know what she would do.  She didn't want to think about what would happen if he ever caught her again, she already didn't like what was happening and it was on _her_ turf.  It was in that moment the phone ring.  Reaching to her side she took the device to her ear, noting in disappointment that Jareth was dry in the time it took to blink.  "Hello?"  She answered, in her sweet carefree voice that she had perfected over the years.  It gave her a certain amount of vindictive pleasure at the look Jareth shot her when he heard the tone of her voice.  "William's residence, Sarah speaking."

"Sarah?  Man it's good to hear you're voice!"  She for an instant forgot her troubles and let the smile that could shatter hearts fall on her face.  She didn't see the reaction of the Fae in her joy.  

"Mick?  Is that really you?"  She breathed out.

"Open your front door."  Not questioning the order she did so.  Only to have said voice step into the entrance hall and sweep her up into a spinning hug.  Laughing in free joy she was only silenced when a chaste kiss graced her lips.  "Miss me sweetheart?"

_Well?  Took long enough I know but I JUST finally figured out where I want to go with this.  I don't know what I'm doing with Jareth.  Was he too evil or not enough.  Reviews and comments please.  I would like to know what you all would like to see in Jareth and Sarah in future chapters.  Actions, emotions, so on.  Any way._

_REVIEW!!!!!!_

~BUM~


	11. Control This!

To put worries at ease.  YES this is a Jareth Sarah fic, haven't any of you wanted to see the might Goblin King jealous?  

He said it in such a tone she had to laugh at it.  "You bet your butt I missed you!  _God_ where have you been?"

"Well lets just say that I had something come up and I'll tell you later.  Right now young lady you have better show me you haven't been slacking."  She blushed crimson in guilt.  "Say it isn't so Sarah!"  He put a hand over his heart trying his best to look mortally wounded.  His smiling face ruined the affect.

"It _is_ so.  Something came up and I haven't practiced in three months."  He gave her a worried look and she changed subjects.  "Look you know the drill I'll be down in five and have Toby set in another.  Then we can get to work."  Running up to her room she was soon digging through a box she kept well hidden in the depths of her closet.  Pulling out the outfit she began to strip herself of the scant amount she was wearing.  She was quick to pull on her unitard, not trusting Jareth to give her the privacy she cherished so dearly.  He made his appearance when she was in the middle of adjusting the skintight garment.  Glancing to him she darted her eyes back to her work when she caught sight of the fury in his gaze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  He demanded.

"Getting ready."  She replied.  Pulling the underwear portion over her outfit.  The sports bra that was her top soon followed it.  She was a colorful piece of work, black covering her body with a deep blue underwear portion and a magenta top.  Pulling on the shoes that at first appeared too tiny for her but in the end fit perfectly, elastic was a wonderful thing.  She was soon ready to start her workout.  Only there was a problem.  Jareth, and the fact that he was blocking her exit with himself.  "Move please."  She tried, holding her bag in one hand.  

"Elaborate."

"No.  Look you can't touch him cause you have no claims on him.  I know it you know it.  You don't control me and in all truth no one does, or ever has.  So please step aside before I call for Mick, and trust me when I say you won't appreciate the experience."  She could only hope that he didn't know that she was insinuating that the door would knock him flat.

"I'll be watching."  She rolled her eyes.

"What else is new?  Why don't you just leave me alone?"  She muttered as she stepped past the older man and nearly leapt the entire staircase.  In a motion that was as fluid as a babbling brook she swept Toby into her arms and let the dog grace the couch in the living room, the one that was now pushed to the wall with other furniture.  Laying Toby back onto her dog she took in the space that her friend had created.  

"Warm-ups Williams."  He ordered, taking on his drill sergeant tone.  At this moment he was not her friend, he was her instructor.  This would be a _long_ lesson.

He watched the pair with a gaze that should have bored holes into the skull of the mortal boy.  It was all he was, a mere boy compared to himself.  Yet she was subjugating herself to his criticism and rude comments, with no protest as she often displayed for him.  Instead of shouting she would nod and correct herself or do as she was ordered.  He was surprised to find out how limber she was, and that her body moved in ways he hadn't seen humans do before.  He held in a feral sound as the _boy_ positioned her on one leg.  Standing on her left foot, on her toe in what he was sure was a most uncomfortable pair of slippers, toe shoes she had called them, he kept pushing her right leg higher into the air.  Soon both his hands were sliding down her sides and adjusting her balance.  Occasionally brushing against her chest.  He was ready to launch a crystal at the fool for touching _his_ Sarah in such a way when he spoke, no longer in the cold tone he had been using for the last three hours.  "Do you feel that Sarah?"

"I feel the blood draining from my body and the need to melt into the floor.  But if you mean the change of stance and balance yes.  Can I die now?"  She pleaded.

"No you may not die but yes you can go through your cooling off.  I'll get the ice."

"Thank you, you sadistic bastard."  She grumbled lowly.

"I heard that."  Jareth saw her give a sweet smile that he had never seen grace her face.  

"I know."  He recalled her smile when the boy had called her.  He had known her to be beautiful, but she had somehow gone beyond that with a mere smile.  Slowly she began to perform a routine that he could tell was second nature to her.  As she began to unlace her shoes he saw the damage her feet had undergone.  Blood smeared her skin and she grimaced as she rubbed them.

"You're the only one I know who doesn't moan and gripe about her feet when we finish."  

"I'm the only one who can stand a little pain."  She muttered, not talking about her feet.  Mick knew what she was insinuating.  He had known her since kindergarten.  No one knew her better than him, and no one knew him better than her.

"Sarah, you need to let it out sometimes.  Its not a weakness."  He tried; as always he was trying to get her to open up, let some of her true emotions spill out.  As always it didn't work.

"I deal with my ways in my own way Mick.  You know that better than anyone.  Some scream theirs out for the world, some hide it all."

"And you cover it with another."  Mick sighed and she accepted the ice pack without a sound.  "You seemed to have warmed to Toby since I last was here."  

"Ya, someone took a sledgehammer to my thick head, it put enough of a dent in my skull to knock in a fragment of sense."  He grinned as she poked fun at her own stubborn ways.

"Sarah if only…" He teased.  She knew what he meant.

"And speaking of 'if only' how _is_ dear B."  She questioned, just now recalling that Jareth was watching them.  She wondered how much of what had been said he understood.  

"Good.  We've moved in together.  Dad kicked me out when he found out.  By the way you are _more_ than welcome to move in with us or crash if you need to.  I also have the message of several of the guys.  It is and I quote.  'Get your ass back in class, we'll even pay the way.'  What do you have to say to that?"  Her smile faltered.

"Miss Ra-Ra offered to give my lessons for free, you know how she went on about my talent.  Karen said no, waste of time and all.  She has him wrapped around her finger.  I lost one of my few joys."  She shrugged at the fact, but the thought of moving out was rolled about her mind for a bit.  She filed it away to think about later.

"Speaking of the old hag where is your jail keeper?"

"They went on a trip for a few nights, I have Toby until they finish."

"Meaning you can have a party."  Her face dropped and he gave off a laugh that could melt a less hardened girls heart.

"Mc Marvic I swear on your balls that…" He cut her off.  Knowing all too well her temper.

"I only mean the gang."

"And Bernardo."

"Yes Bernie, you don't mind do you?"

"A chance to see him?  Hardly, fine.  You get all the stuff and I'll set everything up.  Just make sure the neighbors don't see this stuff.  You know how I have more spies on me than some bases in Russia."  He nodded once more.  Kissing her damp head he gathered his things and headed for the door.  Waving to him lazily from the floor she blew a kiss, one of which he caught dramatically, before he was gone.  Taking a deep breath she met eyes with a furious Fae.  'I don't think I've ever seen him this pissed.'  She thought pointlessly.

Two in one night not bad huh?  I wrote this nearly after completing my last update.  So basically it's the same little thing down here.  Tell me what you want to see happen and stuff in the reviews and I'll try to get it in.

~BUM~


	12. Kiss And Tell

Glaring down at her he waited for her to do something.  Moving to her feet he saw her prepare for battle.  "Now what?"  She snapped doing her best to glare him down when he held the advantage of height.  

"I hope you know that he is a dead man now."  He announced letting her see the crystal in his palm.

"You can't!"  She started, only for him to interrupt.

"I _can_, he handled my property in a way I was displeased with."

"I am _not_ your property!"  She screamed, he merely continued.

"And that gives me every right to dispose of him for having desired what is mine by claim."  

"Desire?"  She gave him a look of pure confusion, and then enlightenment filled her eyes.  She covered her mouth in amusement.  "_Desire_?  Jareth he would sooner look at _you_ twice.  Mick doesn't bat for my team."  He gave her an arched brow.  "Jareth."  She repeated, using his name in a manner that would stun all members of court.  "Mick likes _guys_.  To him I'm nothing more than a sister; we've known each other since before we could read.  He _doesn't_ desire me."  Her anger returning she let the strength fill her voice.  "So _don't you dare_ hurt him.  In any way, shape, or form."  She crossed her arms and her stance was of utter defiance.

"What makes you think that I would for one instant listen to you?  This isn't a game anymore little Sarah."

"I'm _not_ little, and at any rate I never thought this was a game.  Leave me _alone_!  Leave Mick alone too, he's all."  She cut herself off, but it was too late.  Jareth wanted to hear the rest.

"He's what Sarah?"  She clenched her jaw shut as he stepped closer to her.  "A lover?  A friend, the holder of your heart."

"You're jealous."  She countered.  He felt the ripples of shock at how true her words were.  

"You're _mine_ and I will not let any other have you."

"Well you _don't_ have to worry about that Jareth.  Cause guess what.  I.  Don't.  Love.  Anyone.  In.  That.  Way.  I can't and I refuse to try so just drop it."  She turned her back to him to calm a baling babe, did she know how much pain her eyes had shown.  "Leave Mick alone, he isn't a threat to you."  She continued softly in a drained voice, holding Toby to her side as she spoke.  "I give you my word that yes he loves me and I him but not in the manner of lovers.  He is my friend and will be till long after we're both dead.  I owe him a lot, so defying you and pleading for his life is not below me."  With a wave of his hand the child was back on the couch.  And with a few steps he had her pined to the wall.

"I will have you Sarah, your heart will belong to me and only me, don't make this so painful on yourself."  He whispered softly, lips brushing the side of her ear.  She closed her eyes and went still.

"Move Jareth, I have a party to get ready for."

"I gave you no such permission."

"I give no such damn."  She tried to shove him back a few feet. But was unsuccessful in the attempt.  Her attempt for space only enabled him to grab hold of her wrists, lifting her arms over her head she suddenly felt like a caged bird.  She winced slightly when his fingers put pressure on her bruise.  He seemed to notice and his palm slid down her hand to space that was not bruised.  

"Remember Sarah, I will have you back.  And then you shall pay for the trouble your causing me.  It would be wise to stop while you're only so far behind."

"I don't quit.  And I don't find your being so near me pleasing so _get the hell away from me_!"  She tried to use her body to shove him away but all it did was press her curves against him for a short time.  In the instant she felt what she had done this her eyes went wide.  

She hadn't been thinking, not well anyway.  And when she had tried to push him away she had discovered that she affected him in close proximity.  It suddenly occurred to her what kind of trouble she was in.  He couldn't drag her out of the house.  Couldn't use any magic to get her out of the house.  But there were many ways to punish her here and now.  She damn near flinched when he stroked the side of her face with his free hand.  He had pushed her back into the wall, and he wasn't stepping back this time.  Doing her best to hide her very real fear she starred him straight in the eye.  All to aware of the opening she was giving him, one he had taken advantage of before.  But his finger over the side of her face made her nearly flinch.  She could think of nothing to say that would get him away from her, or better yet out of her life.  

"Why do you defy me so Sarah?  He questioned softly, she might have believed his question true if not for the distraction against her thighs and the look in his eyes.  

"Call it my natural instinct to rebel, and trust me, I have no wish to become _any_one's slave.  Least of all yours."  She replied trying not to squirm.  "I'm losing blood in my arms."  She informed, feeling the tingly feeling that cam from holding them above her head for too long.  

"Are you saying that you won't try to attack me if I release them?"  

"For the moment."  She was not going to bind herself to anything, in this case an extended or indefinite period of time of not trying to deck the Goblin King.  He let them go and she was soon twisting her arms to hurry the flow of blood.  But his distance had not changed, and now both of his arms were on either side of her, effectively trapping her between him and the wall.  "Why are you doing this?"  She half pleaded.  Not understanding all the trouble he was going through for the sake of a mere mortal.

"You are _mine_."  He whispered, face nearing hers slightly.  The answer wasn't good enough for her.

"_Why_?  Why me, I'm nobody important and I'm hardly of any importance.  Just plain Sarah.  Why bother Jareth?"  By then his forehead was resting against hers.  When he spoke she could feel his lips brushing against hers.

As he heard her words he had to wonder if she truly thought so little of herself or if it was an act.  If it wasn't, and her words were true how could he _not_?  She was beautiful, quick of with and brave.  She was far from plain, he knew fellow Fae that could not hold a candle to this mortal girl.  "Because I want you."  He answered, as truthfully as his thoughts could allow.  Not giving her time to respond he pressed his mouth to hers.  She fought against him, unable to move away from him she could only attempt at parting her lips from his.  Both hands soon engulfed her, one running along her side in the skin tight garment she wore while the other held her firm to his body.  Her squirming was having a painfully pleasurable affect on him and he nearly groaned when she finally gave up the fight and held still.  This was not to say she returned his attention, merely no longer fought it.  He had no idea how long he would have continued this but an interruption met their ears.

"What the hell?"  The Mick boy.

"Mick!"  His Sarah shouted, obviously fearing for him.  How like her to forget of her own safety.  "Don't please."  But the mortal was already approaching and violence shown in his eyes.

"Until later Sarah."  He whispered in her ear, then vanished.  From a crystal in his thrown room he watched.

"Who the hell was that?  Spill Wallflower."  

Well??  What can I say.  The muse was with me.  REVIEW PLEASE!!  I thank all of you who have reviewed and enjoy reading the comments and questions.

~BUM~


	13. Double Trouble Boil And BUBBLE!

Breathing deeply she tried to control her heart, that had been _way too close for comfort. And she didn't know whether she was reacting to Mick's sudden appearance or the predicament she had been in with Jareth before that. "Wallflower." Mick growled, it was his nickname for her, although not exactly flattering when he had given it to her they hadn't known of its true meaning. _

"Mick please, can I just calm down a bit." Worry filled his eyes and she soon found herself in his comforting embrace. She let him hold her, letting herself warm to his embrace, the closest thing she had come to accepting comfort in years. 

"Are you ok?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Sarah you don't have to talk about it." She could hear the strain it was causing him, he wanted to know, but didn't want to force it out of her at the same time.  He knew her value of privacy, but also of how she kept her problems to herself and usually tried to deal with them in the same way, even when it was wisest to accept defeat and call on assistance.  His consideration for her way of things made her eyes water, made her come so close to letting go.  It warmed her heart to know someone loved her, Toby was young, he was her brother, it wasn't the same.  Some part of her couldn't forgive herself for what she had done months ago, she doubted she ever would.  How could she forgive herself for such a deed, when she couldn't find it in herself to regret it?

"No, you deserve to know, I think.  I think I may have put you in danger."

"And pray tell how would you do that?"

"Association mostly, Jareth isn't one to share.  He considers me his, he didn't like the way you touched me when you were training me."

"But, I didn't see anyone?  And who's Jareth?  Some jealous ex of yours?"

"No, Mick you know that book I always read and acted from?"  He nodded and she pushed him to sit down on the couch, taking her spot beside him she tried to figure out how to tell her tale and not sound insane in the process.  "You're not going to believe this."  She moaned not finding any solution.

"Sarah, I just saw a weirdly dressed man disappear in thin air after barging in on you while he kissed you.  I'm ready to believe anything."

"You have a purple elephant on your nose."  She let out not thinking about her words, it was an old joke to him and she had never let up on teasing him about the old dream.  

"But that.  Stop joking Sarah."

"Fine, well that man you saw.  He, I, Mick you will think me long gone after this.  Don't interrupt until I finish and please, don't ask me any questions.  The book, The Labyrinth, all of it.  It's real, I wished Toby away I ran the land of the Goblin King and I won Toby back.  Unfortunately the book leaves out a few _minor_ details.  I made it to the center in time to save Toby, but had none left to get out myself.  Jareth, the King, gave me the hours he had taken from me on my way in.  I had that long to get out.  I was _so_ close!"  She felt her nails enter her palms and forced her hands to relax.  Sucking on the blood for a moment she tried to calm down.  "Just as I made it to the exit my time ran out.  I by the laws of the Underground, belonged to Jareth, completely."  She saw her friends eyes widen with worry and fear for her.  Placing two fingers over his mouth she continued.  "Not until I finish Mick.  Anyway, for the most part I had to reorder a library and take my meals with him.  You can imagine how fun that was when I didn't have my reading glasses."  Her friend winced; he wore contacts to see daily and knew the pain of straining eyes that could occur.  "He had me pretty much trapped, a room far from the ground, and work that left me dead tired each night.  Too bad I never let little things like that stop me before, I researched maps and found a way to escape.  Even then I waited a month to try, I knew I would have to lay low for a time so I found out what kind of company I would be keeping, what to avoid be it creature or food.  What I could eat and where I could sleep.  After all that work climbing down the side of the castle was a cakewalk."  He grinned, having seen her scale the side of her house many times, from the tone of her voice he could tell that she had found many handholds.  "I waited a week and ran like hell for here.  So basically if I stay in _this house for a month he has to leave me alone for the rest of my life.  That including all of my family now and to come."  _

"Then why was he here?"  He worried about Sarah.  She was not as social as most girls her age, she would rather dance or act than go to the mall.  She was a dreamer but still maintained a good grip on reality.  He knew her to be strong; she had survived too much to be broken by the ways of a willful man.  But she was not in control of everything.  And he had seen how she had been at the Jareth person's mercy.  He probably couldn't make Sarah want to leave her house, but he could hurt her in other ways than harsh words and threats, he could make it hell for her in her home.  'As if it isn't already.'  He thought bitterly.

"To tell me that you were basically in deep shit for having touched me during the lesson.  He thought you were hot for me."  He felt his face drop and then smiled.  

"Wellllll."  He started.  "If you're hair were a little shorter, chest a little flatter, and…"

"Male?"  She cooed sweetly."

"Yup."

"Hate to break it to you, but guess what."

"What?"

"It's a secret."  She mock whispered, their childhood antics still running through their blood.

"I keep it quiet."  He solemnly promised, eyes twinkling.

"I'm, a, GIRL!"  She whispered.  "One hundred percent female."  Standing up he began to 'shout' out her 'secret.'  Taking care not to be too loud.  Laughing she pulled him back to the couch.  "Do you think we'll ever grow up?"  She muttered resting her head on his lap.

"God I hope not, turning into our parents would be a fate worse than death."  But at his words he saw the thoughts cross Sarah's eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that, mom is happy enough.  Thing is, when you think of no one but yourself and don't give a rats ass about others.  No one can hurt you."  His heart tightened, she had thought much like this one time before, and had almost succeeded in cutting of her heart.  He had only broken through her shields by using all his wit.  Leaving gifts to remind her of their happy times.  Writing notes, mock plays of their escapades.  Finally she had fallen into his arms.  Crying her heart out into his shoulder.  It was the last time he had seen her cry, the last time he thought she had ever cried.  Looking down he saw her eyes closed, brows meeting slightly.  By reflex he shifted his weight and began to massage her temples.

"Oooh now I remember the reason to feel jealous of all your boyfriends."  She murmured.  

"Not so many as you think."

"Bound to be more than me Mick, considering I have walloping zero as my record.  I ought to fix that, I ignore the boys.  I'm not blind or as ignorant to think that the books are being held before them for their health."

"Nope, just their pride."  She snorted at his mention of the male ego.  "You'll find someone Sarah.  Even if I have to marry you myself."

"Make a girl feel loved, you sound as if I would be a shrew."  She bantered, poking fun at him.  

"You have a party to get ready for.  They get here at seven; right now it's three.  If I know girls the way I do."

"From bad teen movies."  She interrupted voice chipper and teasing.

"You will take forever…with your nap then run around like a chicken with her head cut off and throw something on at the last minute."

"I hate you."  She growled unconvincingly.

"I'll take Toby to the sitter.  I arranged for him and Angie to be watched."

"So you have custody now?"  She looked to him in wonder, his sister had been of less than amiable traits and had left her brother to take care of and raise her baby girl.  He nodded, an odd joy in his eyes.  She smiled knowing how proud he was of being able to continue his relationship with Bernie, care for his niece, and still follow his dreams as a performer.

"You have a party to get ready for Sarah.  _I _have to get the chow and Toby to the sitter.  So until then my dear I'll see you at six."

"One of these days I'll prove you wrong on your predictions about me."  She growled forcing herself to get up and to her feet.

"But not today?"  She blushed at his words.

"Probably not.  Oh well, later."  Not worrying about him she took the steps two at a time.  A bath sounded heavenly to her at the moment.  Rushing into her room she searched her clothes for something fitting a party that would be tonight.  She had to be able to dance, she could move in almost any type of shoe but she wanted to look nice.  Meaning sneakers were out of the question, she settled on a pair of fancy black shoes with only a slight heel to them.  Some black stockings found their place atop the shoes.  Searching for something nice to wear she made a noise through her teeth.  'I thought I would never say this, I should shop more often.'  The taboo of the thought made her shudder.  Looking into her not so large closet she found a blood red jumper.  Smiling she pulled it out, a dark blue turtleneck to wear beneath it and she was finished.  Throwing the ensemble onto her, for once, made bed she left for her tiny bathroom.  Pulling her hair free from the bind she had put it in she made a face at the sweat that had dampened it, she loved to dance, but she was by far too out of shape.  'By my measures at any rate.'  She didn't feel Jareth around or spying on her and wasted no time in settling herself in a bubble bath after a quick shower.  Relaxing she felt aches in places she had forgotten pain could exist.  Closing her eyes she hardly noticed when she drifted off to sleep.

Looking down at her he couldn't help but scowl at the bubbles floating on the water, hiding her from his eyes.  Returning his gaze to her face he took note of the relaxation and peace she displayed.  He had watched her as she talked with her friend.  He had encouraged her to open to him; she had only allowed him a slight insight to her troubles.  They had spoken of her past, and it was obvious that they had known each other for a while for so much to be exchanged with so few words.  She had told her story to him; he had not thought her mad.  Instead having accepted her word and truly believing her.  They had talked of him, parts of his life and the mention of a babe.  Some part of him wondered if the child had been born of Sarah.  He was truly not sure; the way she had spoken of it had been as if it were not hers.  But the joy she had displayed at the knowledge that the boy cared for the child had been true.  He had teased her when their time for chat ran short.  Within the next blink of an eye her eyes fluttered open.  Moving slightly he watched the bubbles move, but still all from beneath the waters surface.  When her eyes slid to him they narrowed.  The water moved as she adjusted her body to hide it from site should the bubbles vanish.  

"Miss me Sarah?"

"How can I miss you?"  She growled, looking as if she very much wanted to get into his face and stand up to him on an equal battle.  "You never leave.  Not long enough at any rate."  Her blazing eyes brought a smile to his lips.  She was far from pleased.  He didn't care.

What do you think?  Want more?  I haven't heard too many requests for scenes in my fic so I guess that you wither don't care or you like what you already see.  Any way have fun REVIEW and tell me what you think.

~BUM~


	14. Who, What, Why, When, Where, How

Looking to him she dearly wished for a way to harm him. Eyes shooting to the bubbles she nearly sagged in relief that they were still plentiful and that meant she had only been out for a few moments. "Would you please leave me alone?" 

"No." He replied smiling in a self-satisfied way. Biting her lip softly she wondered if she splashed him he would leave.

'Probably not.' She thought after glancing around. Finally giving up on the hopes of him leaving anytime soon she wondered if he would leave if she stopped acting like it mattered that he was there. Grabbing for the soap she lifted one leg out of the water and took care not to lift her upper body too far out of the water. Grabbing a razor from the rim of the tub she held it in her teeth as she lathered her leg. She had handled under her arms in the shower but had forgotten her legs. Running the blade a small distance she had to clean it soon. She hadn't shaved since before she had entered the labyrinth. She had quickly come to miss the small vanity and was taking great care not to knick herself. 

"What are you doing?" She glanced up to the Goblin King as she cleansed the blades of hair.

"Shaving, I would think that obvious." Shifting slightly she worked at the under half of her legs. She never went farther than a little above her knees, so it was not difficult to keep under the suds that surrounded her.

"Why?"

"You are _so last century." She toned in her best valley girl accent. He glared at her and then back to the water. The bubbles were dissipating and she was losing her cover. Smirking she used her foot to kick the faucet up, she had done this so often that she had hit it to __just the right angle for the temperature she liked. Using her free hand she poured in more bubble mix and soon her bubbly wall was back and better than ever. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him she lifted her left leg to begin shaving it's hair off as well. "Will you leave? At least get out of the room, no crystals or any other form of spying on me. Magical or not." He shot her a grin at hearing her cover all bases but merely leaned back, waiting._

"You have to get out some time." He taunted. Only this time she was not to be out done.

"And Mick will be here eventually, I may be a prune by then but he'd be more than willing to defend my honor." 

"Honor?"

"Shut up, it's a figure of speech." 

"What honor was there in wishing your brother away?" She flinched at the cruel reminder of her past actions. Not meeting his eyes she gazed to the foamy water as she spoke.

"There wasn't, I already know that. I have a lot of excuses for my action and many can justify my emotions. Only guess what, I don't care. I ran that Labyrinth knowing I had done something unforgivable. If I had lost I would have begged shamelessly." Glaring to him she let him know she was far from acting. "I would have taken his place if you would have allowed it, only I didn't lose. Not him anyway, I escaped you, and I plan on living my long and hard life up here until my numbers called. So if you don't mind please do not remind me that I am more like my mother than I ever wish to be." Her tone could have cut diamond, and the pain in her eyes should have had tears. But her voice never wavered nor did her eyes water. Whether he believed her she didn't know, she knew she spoke the truth. She had thought she hated Toby. Blaming him for all that was wrong, even the things that had been wrong longer than he breathed. Her mother had left her family and hadn't cared in the least that her daughter missed her. Her father had grown more distant with her at every year. She grew to resemble his first wife so much that he finally stopped all interactions with her, only taking responsibility of her. Karen had come and the woman's spite had been more daggers into her jaded heart. Karen had forced her to give up the life she had loved, the circle of friends and activities that had meant the world to her. Trying to make Sarah fit into a mold she was unsuited for, make her be the perfect miniature of all that was proper. Where Sarah wanted fantasy Karen wanted reality. Needless to say Sarah had rebelled. Making costumes and wearing them around the house and more importantly around Karen's friends just for spite. She didn't care that the kids thought her weird. She didn't care that boys looked over her as if she weren't there. The fact was Jareth had been the first ever to acknowledge her as a blossoming woman, _ever. And she hated him, wished for him to ignore her like everyone else. But he wouldn't. "If it makes you happy Jareth I'll say it. I have no honor, I am worthless in the eyes of many and love is completely beyond my familial grasp. The only person in the house who cares for me can't even pronounce my name and the only other that loves me has fur and four legs. My mother couldn't care less about me and my father has probably forgotten the date of my birth. I'm not even __going to start on the woman that is my stepmother. Are you happy? Does it give you pleasure or do you even care that I know how little people care for my existence? Cause __guess what I stopped caring a __long time ago."_

He watched with building anger at her words. Not at her, she spoke her soul, something he was finding to be an endearing quality. But the people had raised her to be hostile to anything that resembled affection.  'Not that my intentions are true.'  He reminded himself.  But to see such neglect in one who could believe in fantasy so well was astonishing.  Most mortals he had seen would turn in on themselves, or become actively violent in their society.  She had only fled into the world of the unreal, frightened of what she could find if she left.  

But even though his thoughts were of the closest way he could get to pity her, his eyes never left the water.  When her arm reached out for a towel he wondered how she planned to protect her modesty.  He was soon disappointed when she positioned it to hide her as she stood, wrapping it around her he saw her legs kick off the water and the hem rise as she bent to drain her tiny tub.  When she stood up once more, she sent him a glare, knowing that he had been admiring her legs.  "Can't you at least _pretend that you aren't checking me out at every chance?"_

"Why bother when you know I am anyway?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."  She muttered grabbing something off a hook and heading into her sleeping chamber.  Following he saw that it was the single, most unflattering robe he had ever seen.  She had tied it around her waste and with a shake of her hips, he saw the towel fall to her feet.  She lifted it and was son drying her legs, doing her best to reveal as little flesh to him as possible, he hated to think about how well she was at it.

"How do you do this so well?"  He demanded, jealousy running through his veins.  

"Good at what?"  She cast him a startled glance before turning her back to him and stepping into something.  If he hadn't been so adamant on gaining his answers he probably would have found her show amusing and alluring.  

"Changing the way you are."  Crossing his arms as he spoke she actually turned to him with raised brows.

"I would tell you this why?"  He glared at her as she continued to defy him.  He took a step forward before catching himself, she stumbled back and fell to the bed.  The robe had split at the hips and revealed all of her legs, along with the cloth she wore beneath her britches.  

"Do not toy with me Sarah."  He warned, she tried to look unworried of his threat.  Lifting a flimsy looking pair of stockings that couldn't keep coals warm.  Slipping them on her legs, he saw her work at making the fabric stretch to her form.  "An answer or your party shall have many interruptions."  She looked up to him with violence in her eyes at his last few words.

"If I tell you, you swear to me that you won't interfere with my party."  She finished pulling her stockings on as she stood and was soon standing before him, hands on her hips.  Reaching one hand out he began to slip the robe along her shoulder.  

"I need not have to promise you anything Sarah."  Before she could breathe, he had his arm around her middle.  Holding her close, he ran his pointed teeth along her exposed shoulder.  "But in this instance I might."

"_Might is not the answer I want.  Let go of me!"  He did but let her know with a smile that she had been released only because he had wanted too.  She glared to him and turned to dig in a chest along a wall.   She pulled two fabrics from it and re-entered her bathing room.  Closing the door behind her, grinning he knew that a simple door could not keep him away from her.  _

"Answer my question Sarah and I promise to you that I will in no way interfere with your gathering, that is unless you begin activities I disapprove of."  He called to her, lounging on her mattress as he told her.  She left the bathing chamber and looked to his position.  

"What are you doing?"  She snapped, pulling a red partial dress from beneath his leg.  He forgot to answer her for a moment; she had the towel around her hips.  Leaving him to view her shirt, black and form fitting, the neckline had been cut wide to reveal most of her shoulders if not all of them when given a few soft tugs.  "Well?"

"Don't you _know_ what a man does in a ladies bed Sarah?"  She rolled her eyes to and she pulled the half dress over her head.

"Of _course_ I know.  Give me _some_ credit here."  He heard, muffled due to her clothing.  Moving to his feet in angered grace he gave a violent tug to the fabric, bringing her face to view.

"Owe!  What?"  She began, only for him to cut her off by grabbing her chin.  Forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Where, when, and _who_ Sarah?"  

"You forgot what, why, and how."  She let out cheekily, he responded by tightening his hold and pulling her closer.  "Hey!  Let go, what's up?"

"_Who_ Sarah?"  He growled lowly, her eyes went from confusion to wide-eyed astonishment.

"N-no one."  She stuttered out.  "Let go, you're hurting me."  He loosened his grip and gave her room to breathe, but he did not release her.

The violence of his reaction stunned her and she suddenly didn't know how to handle him in his rage.  In turn she had turned to humor, however foolish it was to use.  When his grip lessened she chose not to struggle.  He was still waiting for an answer.  "I'm _sixteen_ Jareth, I've known about sex for a while.  Just because no one at school acknowledges me doesn't mean I haven't heard about it.  _Plus_ there's a little thing called 'Sex Education.'  I'm a virgin not stupid."  She spat out the last words before realizing she had said them.  Her hand flew to her mouth when she realized what she had just uttered.  'I did _not_ just say that.'  Her thoughts stopped when he let her go.  Backing away she distracted herself with adjusting her jumper.  When finished she looked back to his heated eyes.  "What?"

"Sex Education?  How crude is your society going to get?"

"This coming from the man who turns babies into goblins for a living."  She muttered dryly.  Turning her back to him she pulled her hair out from under the jumper as she walked.  She did her best to ignore him as he followed her, grabbing some of her hair she set to work at removing the tangles that lived in her hair.  She gave a cry of protest when he stepped behind her and snatched the brush from her and began to brush her hair.  He pinned her arms to her side whenever she tried to get her brush back, or reach for another off the counter.  Eventually she just settled for glaring at him through her reflection and having her arms crossed over her chest.  He seemed to want to brush her hair and gave her no option in the action.

"What do they teach you in that class?"  His clipped voice demanded.  She decided that it would be wise to listen to him and answer his questions for a while.

"Umm protections against getting pregnant, diseases that can be transferred from sex."  She tried to recall all that had been taught.  "The mechanics of how a baby is born and created."  She caught his look and blushed crimson.  "I mean _before_ then, _after_ sex, from creation of ovary and sperm to ejaculation and fertilization of ovary.  Then the stages of the embryo, to fetus then birth and all in between."  Cheeks hot she snatched her brush back and began to use her hair dryer.  There was something _wrong_ about discussing sex with a man like Jareth.  Finishing her hair she left the room, slipping past his arm and practically fell into her vanities bench.  Hands flying into her hair she began twisting and braiding it in a stylish fashion.  She knew she had to keep it out of her way for the night she was in for.  Glaring at him she waited for the smart remarks to come.

"They _teach_ you this in your classes?"  He didn't sound as if he believed her.  "Whatever for?"  Rolling her eyes she grabbed a few pins and began pinning her newly formed braids to her head.  

"Why not, at least its not useless like most of what they teach."  Reaching towards her feet she grabbed her choice of shoes, slipping them on she stood and stepped into the hall.  Poking her head back into her room she smiled.  "And as for the first question and sealant to our agreement, I have traveled in enough busses loaded with guys to be able to change without giving a peepshow."  Laughing she left.  She didn't know whether he would keep his word, but at the moment she wanted to know that she had bested him.  And the doorbell ringing helped speed her way for Mick.  Within an hour she had done the easy work and he had moved all the furniture from the living room.  It was ready for dance and moving watching.  She had prepared the kitchen for the comings and goings of junk food.  A substance Karen refused to buy or allow under her roof.  'This is my night.'  She thought laughing as Mick shocked himself with a wire while plugging the boom box in.  'I will do whatever I want.'

_Well REVIEW FOR ME WOULD YA??!!!  The next chapter shall have the party and you will get to meet a few more of her mortal friends.  All of them unique and interesting.  Review and place in requests for certain scenes or what-not.  Either way REVIEW!!!_

~BUM~


	15. Party Of Five And A One King Audience

Watching the entering of her guests he noticed that the 'Mick' boy was not the only one to attend and hold her close.  He nearly shattered the crystal each time one of them neared his mortal.  And while it escaped Sarah _he noticed the few boxes and bags being brought in while she was distracted.  So easily deterred she was from watching them all, the only reason being that she hadn't seen them in some great time._

When Sarah had answered his question he had been surprised, at the moment he had forgotten the deal.  Obviously she hadn't and had remembered to answer him at the last moment.  Presently she was dancing to music that came from a box with two other girls.  He frowned as the hem of her indecent skirt/dress rose up along her thighs.  She had claimed sixteen, a mere child compared to himself, but at many times she was all woman.  When she kicked a leg high in the air he wished he hadn't promised to stay away.  Even still he didn't give up the chance to watch her in her unguarded state.

Laughing Sarah twisted her hips and kept pace with the music.  She mimicked the moves of her counterparts nearly to the breath, something worth bragging about due to her lack of lessons and their continuing them.  Letting one tip her back she sent a long leg into the air.  Twirling 'round she felt her jumper rise around her legs, she didn't care.  Falling into the cushioned chair that had been spared from the moving excursion she continued to voice her joy.  Only to fall silent as the music was turned off.  Glancing in curiosity to the culprit.  One red haired Nicole who looked positively evil, she saw her world go dark as the lights were hit.  Then came the boys.  'Whom I didn't see leave.  I'm out of practice if I didn't notice _this group was up to something.  Looking to the pair she saw the small cake in their hands, candles in it providing all the light in the room.  Four voices filled the air and it was enough to make any music instructor scream, they were all hitting the wrong notes for each syllables of every word in the song.  _

"Happy birthday to you!"  They all chorused.  Tearing the song to shreds at each word.

"Happy birthday to you."  The boys sang alone.

"Happy birthday dear Sarah!"  The girls sang, butchering the sound.

"Happy birthday to you!"  They finished in perfect harmony and it was enough to sooth her ears after the murder they had done to the age-old song.

"Birthday?  Its not my birthday."  She denied.

"Check the calendar wallflower, your seventeen today."  Mick teased, mouth open to deny she did a mental count of the month and date.  Shutting her mouth she blushed.

'Crap he's right I hate that.'  She thought chagrined.  "Oops?"  She let out weakly, she was rewarded with laughter.  One breath and all the candles were out, next she knew the lights were back on and a box was in her lap.  Looking to the not-so-innocent-looking red head she suddenly was very afraid of the contents of the box.  With the airs of holding a bomb, she shook the light cube.  Opening it, while holding it away from her face she knew she was not going to be teased for her precautions.  Nicole's gifts were infamous and everyone after the first time knew to be careful.  Pushing aside the colored tissue she felt her eyes widen.  "Not in a million years! Nicky!"

"What is it?"  Suzette asked, eyes gleaming in laughter and curiosity.  

"Thongs!" The flame haired wonder crowed.  Suzette cheered and laughed the designer in her knowing that the gift was completely and embarrassment to Sarah.

"Revenge shall be _mine!  Remember __this Nicky!  I know when your birthday is."  The girl being threatened gave a theatric mock scream of terror and fell into a false feint.  Sarah was already planning her revenge.  Another box made it to her lap and she glanced to Suzette.  While Nicky was known for her prankish gifts Suzette was known for her fitting gifts.  Lifting the cover she sucked in some air.  One set in pink, another in cream violet, pearl white, baby blue, and the last pair in black.  All toe shoes.  "Oh Suz."  She breathed.  "Their, wonderful."_

"Ya well this is to go with that."  Mick cut in cheekily.  Tossing her a back wrapped in, unsurprisingly, the Sunday comics.  "You don't think I gave you that lesson earlier just for my health did you.

"You sneak!"  She accused, while helping her adjust her form he must have been gagging her height and size.  Ripping the paper off she was proven right.  Two new training outfits were displayed to her friends, One uni-tard of pitch black, another of deep red.  A leotard of tie die creation colors of teal, magenta, rich blue and green.  And a bikini training set of black.  She loved them already.

"You were getting lessons today?"  Nicky sympathized.  "How can you move?"  Mick slugged her and gave an answer.

"Sarah's a tough girl.  You're just the baby."  Nicky rolled her eyes to the ceiling in a silent prayer for patience.  Then dove for the boy and mocked a severe beating, only tickling him until he begged mercy.  

Finally it was Bernardo's turn to give her a gift.  She lost her breath and her eyes went wide when the highly decorated, dark stained wood case was put in her lap.  "Oh Berny.  I _couldn't!"  She tried to hand it back to him but he only shoved it back to her._

"Si you can.  I made it myself, I will find great offence if you do not except my gift to you."  Looking to him in pleading eyes she unlatched the box.  Opening it she saw different levels rise to greet her.  The top half of the case held a mirror and the top level had a hair set.  Not just any though.  Ebony, decorated with silver vines and leaves, made her brushes and two hair combs.  The second level was bare but held spaces for makeup.  The third was obviously for jewelry.  All of it was impressed with dark blue velvet.  Running her fingers over the surface she felt words escape her.  

"I couldn't."  She tried weakly, the effort was pointless.

"Sarah, mi amiga, you _know I am a lover of art.  It was my pleasure to make this for you.  Te yama?"_

"Me yamo me yamo!  Gracias!"  

"De nada senorita, your welcome."  He whispered into her ear after she launched herself at him.  Hugging him tight she released him only when Mick began to talk.  

"Hey, hey you two.  Break it up or I might just get jealous."  

"What about the cake?"  Suzette asked, effectively ending the moment of mush.  When the plates were all but eaten they all clambered around the TV and settled in for a night of movies.  Sarah, along with the boys, would comment on the male actors.  Leaving Suzette and Nicole to check out the girls.  When the first movie finished it was nine o'clock.  

"Sarah, you need somebody.  You're the only one here without a partner."  Mick teased.  Tossing cheese puffs, with perfect aim, into Bernardo's mouth.  _She was taking cheese balls and tossing them into the air, all of them hitting their mark in her mouth.  _

"Excuse me for having not met the man of my dreams."

"Maybe you don't need a man.  Come on, what do you say Sarah?"  Nicole waggled her eyebrows and Sarah laughed.

"Sorry I bat for the other team, actually I'm probably a spectator.  God help me.  My best friends the four of you and out of us all I'm the only straight one."  A few pillows hit her as she laughed.   Brief pillow fight later, Sarah winning four to one, and they were back to their usual sprawls.

"How."  Puffed Suzette, the oldest of them all at the old age of twenty.  "Does she always whip our butts?"

"Youth and skill."  Sarah teased.  Relishing the looks that were sent to her.  "Aw you all love me.  _I'm da baby, remember?"  There was a time she hated being the youngest, she was long since over that.  "I'm used to being on the not-a-chance-in-the-world side.  You all know that by now."_

"I'm up for killing her, who's with me?"  Suzette called, four hands wearily rose into the air but all fell back in exhaustion.  "Right we'll do it right after the apocalypse."  Sarah laughed and began to gather soda cans.  

"Who wants more, I'll grab some while you pop in another movie."  After playing waitress she sat in front of Nicole, who was in the chair.  As the preview to old movies began to air she felt her friends hands begin to kneed her shoulders.  Groaning softly she winced when her friend found a particularly painful knot.  Relaxing all the same she rolled her eyes up then closed them.  She opened them slowly as the movie started.  Laughing when she saw that it was 'Annie' from Disney.  The play production that she had met them all in, though this was the original movie.  

"Sarah are you ok.  You're never this stiff unless you're bothered and stressed."

"One word Nicky 'Karen.'  Nuff said.  But for the most part, and biggest reason, I would rather not talk about it."  How was she to tell her that it was really a hormone driven Goblin king, one namely after her?

"I'm sorry Sare."

"Don't bother, I will do whatever you want as long as I don't have to move and you don't stop."  She heard the giggle of her friend but ignored it.  She was willing to let the hands work their own magic on her stiff shoulders any day of the week.  

Jareth watched astonishment and wonder pass Sarah's face as she opened the last gift.  Begrudgingly he admitted the mortal had shown great talent in the work.  But it still angered him to see her accept a gift from another man.  When they had eaten and settled around a TV they watched a movie.  He raised a brow when Sarah began agreeing with the boys and not the girl on the male characters.  After the movie they all began teasing Sarah, saying she needed a partner.  'She's _mine_.'  His mind growled.  But when the girls offered their company to Sarah he wondered.  She had told him that the boy preferred other males.  Could the girls prefer their sex as well?  Sarah merely shook her head and joked with them.  Saying she preferred to stay single.  The interesting part happened when the second movie began.  The red haired girl with the boy nickname began to rub Sarah's shoulders.  Sarah gave no objection and was far from bothered when asked questions, though she told of her wish for privacy.  He found it odd how she did not dance around the question, did not lie.  She told her friends the truth, even if it was not what they wanted to hear.  But the look of pleasure was something he carved into his memory, someday she would express that due to him, but for now it was a lovely taste of what would be.  When the second show ended he watched them toss around pillows, the weather too warm for anything more.  Sprawled on the floor they were soon all asleep.  Now was a chance to converse with her, vanishing from his thrown he reappeared at her side.  He glared at the leg of the artist that she was using for a pillow.  Trailing her form he saw that one of her legs was on the chair, laying atop the leg of the eldest girl.  It was quite plain that Sarah was at ease in her surroundings and most of all with her company.  Using his foot he nudged her side, a second later her eyes shot open.  Focusing on him in the dark, sucking air in through her teeth she glared at him.  Grinning decadently (look the word up if you don't know it) he knew the games, were about to begin.

Well?  The party happened, a little more to go but what do you think?  REVIEW PPPPLLLLEEEAASSSEE!!!!!!! Any ideas over what should happen?  I know where I'm going (for once) but if you have any ideas for scenes I may find space for them.  

~BUM~


	16. Time To Call In The Reinforcements

Tiredly she rolled over, feeling her leg fall from its perch she learned that a man's knee did not make for a good pillow.  "What do you want?"  She murmured fuzzily, trying not to relinquish her grip on half sleep.  

"You back in the Underground."

"Nuh uh."  She cut in, finally moving to her knees and crawling along the body she was near she curled up next to the side of Bernardo and cuddled against his warmth.  Using his outlaying arm as a pillow, the spark of rage in the Fae eyes was lost upon her.  She was nearly asleep when the violent pull of her arm forced her to her feet.  Before her mind and mouth could team up they were in the kitchen.  Digging her stocking clad feet into the smooth tiles she tried to wrench free.  "Let go!"  She hissed, he gave another yank of her arm and she nearly fell forward.  "Owe."  

"Stop fighting me."

"No."  She snapped, keeping her tone down for the benefit of her friends.  The others didn't need nor deserve to be brought into this.  He waved his hand and grinned malevolently at her.

"There, your sleeping friends will remain asleep.  No matter _how_ loud we become, or what noise you make."

"I _hate_ you."  It was a stupid thing to say, he pulled her arm and she made a sound of pain behind her clenched teeth.  She felt his other hand encircle her waist and fought to get into a position that would enable her to kick him where it counted.  He figured it out and soon the hand that had held her arm was pulling her off her feet and even tighter against him.  She half gasped half squeaked at being pressed against him so tight and met his gaze at eye level.  

"You will not hate me Sarah."

"You can't stop me.  You don't control me."  She whispered, still trying to get him to release her.  His next words chilled her, they were no threat, but rather a promise.

"I will Sarah, and soon.  Then you will be under my very will, and resistance will only be capable when I allow it."

"I'm not a plaything Jareth."

She had woken slightly when Sarah's leg had moved.  She vaguely heard the sound of her friend talking.  But when the accented voice of someone who was _not_ Bernardo or Mick reached her ears her eyes shot open.  Just in time to see Sarah hauled to her feet and into the kitchen.  Without thinking she followed silently behind them.  In the light of the moon she saw that he was taller than Sarah, and not much taller than herself.  Sarah was struggling but not making the effort to alert them.  When he ordered her to stop resisting him she of course told him no.  He said something about the others not being able to wake and she wondered if the food had somehow been drugged.  'But then how am I awake?'  She nearly charged in when he pulled Sarah flush against him and then lifted her off her feet.  But still she waited, this man was dangerous, she could tell that well enough on her own.  And she may have been in better shape than most people, and held a black belt in self-defense, but her every instinct told her to watch.  Sarah was more angry than afraid, but it was only by a small margin.  He spoke of controlling her, Sarah, the thought was laughable, no ne could control Sarah.  She was a free spirit and though she had gone through the hell of life she was still for the most part intact.  

Pulling her eyes from the problem in the kitchen she looked for some form of weapon.  Sarah was young still; she hadn't dealt with anything more dangerous than a small town high school boy.  _She_ on the other hand had faced men who couldn't take a hint.  And had survived the ridicule that came with her sexual preference.  Unfortunately there were no ready weapons in the area and still plenty of knives in the kitchen.  'Well, I guess that leaves my ten little friends and their two older siblings.  In short, her fists.  'Well.'  She thought, taking in the lack of effort the man was using to hold Sarah to him, he was whispering to her and she was glaring in turn with a hatred Suzette had never seen the likes of.  'Maybe a bit of acting, won't hurt.'  "Sarah?"  She called out, knowing that the crack in her voice from lack of use was a good thing.  "Where are ya girl?"  Waiting a moment before moving into the kitchen she was more than relived to find Sarah standing by the counter, alone.  Ruffled, red cheeked from anger, and if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her the poor girl's lips had been ravished as well.  "Sarah?"  Timidly she approached the girl, looking to her as if she were her hero.  Opening her arms she offered an invitation, the small brunette was soon in her embrace and Suzette stroked the dark locks.  

"What are you doing up?"  Sarah asked, trembling with each word.  

"I woke up when you moved, who was he, and where is he."

"Not now, _please_, and as for you fighting him.  Don't, I can han-."

"No you can't!"  She hissed, using a finger to get Sarah to meet her eyes she let her friend know she was worried for her.  "I _saw_ the way he was handling you Sarah.  He's stronger than you and you don't know how to fight.  And he knows that, how else could he hold you that close and you not be able to move, let alone get in a good kick?"  She closed her eyes and forced herself not to back down from the question.  "How far has he gone?  And who else knows about this?"

"Karen, Daddy, Toby and Merlin if you can count them, and Mick he walking in on Jareth earlier, and as for how far, not that far.  Only kiss me."

"And feel you up."  She growled.  "So Mick knows, your family doesn't count.  I doubt they would have called the cops if they had seen him.  Has he hurt you Sarah?"

"Nothing serious."  She tried evasively.  Suzette was ready to ring a neck.  Preferably a tall, blond, male's neck, but with Sarah's answers being pulled from her mouth she was tempted to make it a double homicide.  

"Well then, if Mick knows, and I know.  I guess this sleepover thing will just have to go into a long stretch."  Sarah looked to her confusedly and Suzette grinned wildly.  

"Honey I know you love your privacy, but your not going to have a moment to yourself for as long as those lousy excuses for parents you have are back."  Sarah groaned, though her eyes looked thankful.  "That's right my dear child.  Now off to bed."

"Yes na na."  Sarah teased, and arm in arm both returned to the living room and fell asleep.  

Well what do you think?  That ought to make it difficult for Jareth to make his pestersome visits.  Well REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ditchertypeperson~BUM~


	17. Modern, Midevil, These Styles Do Not Mix

Sarah looked to her group of protectors.  The term was used very loosely considering she was sure the Goblin King could pin them to the wall with a thought.  But their hearts were in the right place, and she had seen hide or hair of Jareth since the night before.  Of course Mick had gone to retrieve his niece and Toby and that left her with the two skeptics and Suzette.  

"Sarah, we're not saying that we don't believe you're not in trouble.  Only…" Nicky chewed the inside of her cheek while searching for the right words.  "Only, disappearing?  _Real_ magic.  I mean you've always been into that fantasy stuff but the Labyrinth.  You forget dear friend you lent me that book once, I remember it."

"And it isn't half of what that place is really like, or its King."

"I saw him Nicky, he had Sarah pressed so tight against him she couldn't do jack."

"Well then."  Nicky started, tone dark.  "By all means let me at him."  Sarah killed her drink of soda and smiled.  Bernardo and Nicole were skeptical but willing to stand by her all the same.  

'I don't deserve friends like this.'  She thought gratefully.  "Where's Berny?"  

"Went to get food, as fast as _some_ metabolisms are around here."  Sarah received a pointed look.

"Don't know what you're talking about."  She let out cheekily.  

"We can't survive off peanut butter sandwiches."

"Do I look like there is another choice for me?  Karen didn't bother to refill the shelves other than for food for Toby.  And his diet and mine are not going to mesh for another year or so."

"Too bad murder is illegal in this state."  Suzette mused, amber eyes blazing in fury.  

"I can handle it Suz, don't worry."  She tried to calm her fuming friend but knew it was a losing battle.  Nicky made the signal for her to shut up.  Sarah quieted down.  Standing she left for the bathroom.  Grabbing her toothbrush she tried to clean her mouth of all the cavity making drinks she had been consuming.  After rinsing her mouth she looked to the mirror and jumped.  One highly pissed Goblin King was starring back at her, backing up she heard the door shut, she hadn't touched it.  

Meeting her startled eyes he grinned cruelly to her.  She backed away but being that her bathing chamber was tiny she had little to go.  He entered her world when her hand tried to open the door from behind her.  He had enchanted it so that she couldn't open it.  "You've been telling them."

"Well _you're_ the one showing up when they're all here.  I must inform you that you have made quite the impression on the two of them.  They hate your guts."  She began backing in a circle just out of his reach as she spoke.  "What is with you and cornering me!?  Go stalk somebody else!  That nut who was making eyes at you for instance!"

"I'm not stalking."  He let out silkily.  She stopped dead in her tracks and tried to shove him away.

"You won't leave me alone, you're sexually harassing me.  AND I HATE YOU!  What else needs to be said?"  Grabbing her hands he halted her attack on him.  She had changed into some clothes that hid her figure, in fact they were unappealing, and her hair was in a plain braid and trailed her back.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."  She snapped, pulling back.  The shirt had no sleeves but was loose enough for comfort.  The pants reached just past her knees and were made of the course blue fabric she often wore.  

"Why not in something appropriate?  A gown for instance."  Holding one hand he forced her to twirl in his arms.  Magicing her into a midnight blue gown and changing the style of her hair so that part of hit held a golden ribbon and weaved a crown on her head while the rest trailed her back.  She noticed immediately and he released her hands.  They went to her abdomen and he eyes went wide.  She leaned against her wall, the small amount next to the doorknob.  Gasping for breath.  He frowned at her actions then realized what it was.  "Ahh yes the corset.  Maybe I should make you wear it more often.  As punishment perhaps."  She glared at him between gasps of air.  "You look by far more fetching than before, the colors compliment you quite well."

"Change."  She whispered, still adjusting to her new wardrobe.  "It back."  

"I think not."  Cupping her face he placed a tender kiss on her lips.  Her eyes were wide at the gesture, grinning he knew he had thrown her off.  "The gown suites you well, I'll have to remember this color for you later."  She looked to him with murder in her eyes but didn't fight him when he placed both palms on her hips and pulled her near.  Pressing his lips to her brow he had her face him.  Eyes growing cold and hard he let her see that he was still angry with her.  "I can make your life a dream or hell Sarah.  Do not anger me further; I have been forgiving with you and far too lenient.  Tell as many as you wish, but think to disobey me and I will have a say in the matter."  Her cheeks went pale but she still glared.

"You can't tell me what to do."  He voice was soft and she was breathless, but she defied him.  "You can't make me listen."

"No, not yet dear Sarah.  But soon."  He would have said more but some fool had just wished another away.  'Not now!'  He raged mentally but prepared to answer anyway.  "It seems you have been given a reprieve.  Best your behavior change upon our next chat."  

When he left she fell to the floor.  The damn dress, or more to the point the _corset_ was killing her.  'Who needed thumb screws?  One of these things would have done.'  She knew she was verging on passing out.  Oh she doubted this thing would suffocate her, but her body had to adjust to the lack of air.  Doing her best to focus she twisted her position so that she could hit the door.  She got in three good knocks before she couldn't move any more.  She was just barely conscious when the door flung open, bruising her arm as it did so.  And Bernardo kneeled at her side.  

"What the hell?"  She smiled faintly as the darkness clouded her mind.  

'Well.  If he had any doubts this has to kill them.'

Well?  Jareth is NOT going to be pleased when he finds out that she passed out huh?  Cause guess what…it was HIS FAULT.  

REVIEW

~BUM~


	18. Things Are Getting A Little Tight

The three sounds coming from her door drew his attention.  He knew just as well as the others that her door was busted and that it couldn't be locked, the reason was that there _was_ no lock.  So why was it locked?  Sending his foot out he heard the wood crack, three more times and the door shot open, broken bits of wood flying to the ground.  On the floor lay Sarah, in a dark blue gown.  She wasn't moving very much.  "Sarah?"  Kneeling he saw that her eyes were open and they took time to focus on him.  "Sarah?"  

"Too, tight."  She whispered softly.  Picking her up he vaguely noticed the two other women in the room.  He could feel the stiff something beneath the dress.  Flipping her to her stomach he pulled out his pocketknife.  Taking care not to cut her he began to slice through the thick velvet cords that held the dress tight.  

"What the hell?"  Suzette started as the sight of a corset met their vision.  Growling in frustration he repeated his previous action.  He had half of the strings torn before Sarah started to breath deeply again.  Finishing the last four he let her sit up.  The back of the gown revealing all of her back and most of her shoulders.  "Sarah."  The blond took their youngest group member in her arms and gently held the teenager.  "Are you ok?"

"He."  She panted breathing deeply, the front of her gown slipping with each breath.  "He didn't like my clothes, so he changed them."

"He?"  He demanded, she looked to him and Suzette along with her.  The blond answered.  

"That Goblin King.  I knew you didn't believe us but this has got to be beyond your skepticism.  For gods sake _look_ at her.  _We_ didn't put her in this and none of us would put the torture contraption on her let alone so tight that she couldn't breath.  And we know that door lock doesn't work!"

"I believe chica, I believe."  He muttered, looking to Sarah and then sending his eyes somewhere else.  Her swimsuit revealed less.  Sarah noted and weakly pulled the fabric up.  

"Berny, could you get out?  The girls will stay, I just want out of this."  Not being a brave enough soul to defy Sarah in her current rage he left.  But stood next to the door until ten minutes later all three women exited her room.

"What took you?"  Sarah held up a roll of cloth, some of it colored the same as her dress.

"We had to figure out how to get me out of this, I determine it impossible to get on by ones self without the aid of magic.  Bernardo, thank you."

"You go nowhere alone for now on chica.  Comprende."

"Si."  She muttered, moving past him and leading them all to the kitchen, as Mick came in through the side door he noted all the dark expressions.  That was until Sarah pulled a mask on her face and began to coo over her brother and fawn over Angie.  

"What's wrong?"  He wasn't stupid, that mask could fool a lot of people but he was not in that mass.  Something had just happened and Sarah was refusing to deal with at the moment.  

"That nut showed up and somehow got her in a dress."  Nicky growled.

"Berny had to cut the straps so Sarah could breath, she was in a corset Mick.  Plus, her bathroom door was locked.  That door has no lock; it can't lock, only close."  

"She ok?"  He looked to the living room and saw that Sarah was playing with the pair.  If he didn't know better he would have thought her to be the mother of the pair.  

"I think so.  When she was changing all the damage we saw was a bruise on her wrist, barely noticeable now.  I think its time we corner our baby and make her spill the total story.  Starting with when she lost."  The quartet looked to her steadily and it took Sarah no time to notice that she was the object of four sets of eyes.  

"Wall Flower."  He called out, meeting her steel gray eyes.  When she was this mad the brown in her eyes somehow disappeared and all that was left was a cold gray.  "You're going to tell us everything.  And no glazing over or leaving out facts.  Clear?"  She set her jaw to show her stubbornness and pointedly began ignoring them.  "So nice to know you plan on co-operating."  He muttered darkly.  "Come on troupes.  Lets ready for war.  Who has a rope?"

Sarah was not foolish enough to think her evil eyes glare would deter them.  And when they circled her like vultures she sat cross-legged and glared.  Both exits were closed off and the kids were asleep.  She was not going to get out of this.  "I'm not even going to ask what you four want."

"Then save us all the trouble and tell us all that bastard has done."  

"You can't change it."

"Come on Sarah _tell_ us."  Nicky whined.  

"You want to know!"  She hissed.  Anger raging at the fact that she was helpless, knew it, and _still_ couldn't do anything about it.  "Fine, I'll tell you!  For gods sakes I'm his slave there.  I reordered his library and had to eat with him at dinner.  We had a food battle and I won only due to my bones poking through." She was given a round of glares and Mick hit the backside of her head lightly.  

"You haven't answered Sarah.  That's what he made you _do_.  We want to know what he's done to _you_."  Mick growled.  She felt her shoulders slump and shame fill her.  

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough."  Bernardo snapped. 

"Sarah we know it had to be rough on your pride."  Suzette cut in soothingly.  Sarah's eyes went to ice.

"You have _no_ idea.  He could order me around.  And trust me when I say that disobeying him is a stupid and foolhardy thing to do.  I'm not as naive as many seem to think.  I know what he wants and the fact that he's stronger then I'll ever be and doesn't even _need_ magic is not lost upon me."

"He also seems to be making it more clear with each visit."  Mick added, taking her into his arms in a comforting embrace.  

"He hasn't gone any farther than kiss and feel me up slightly.  But his intentions are quite clear."

"Has he hurt you?"  Berny asked tenderly.  "Physically and mentally that is."  She shook her head slightly and spoke.  

"I usually tend to throw the first punch.  He just grabs my hands and keeps me from attacking.  I've only really hit him once."

"Then what about the bruise on your hand?"  Nicky growled.  Sarah looked to said appendage.  

"The night I escaped I think I pushed him too far.  I swung at him and he caught my hand, he held it a little too tight.  He kind of left after that."  She looked sheepish.  "I've never swung at anybody before but bring him into reach and I'm willing to knock his block off.  Or at least make a try at it."

"He deserves it."  Suzette muttered, fists forming at her sides.  "Sarah, he hasn't, I mean, well."

"He hasn't made me lie down with him if that's what you want to know."  She let out softly, not being able to say the words.  "I even had my own room there, but considering he can teleport anywhere that doesn't really matter."  The knowledge of what could happen made a shiver run down her spine.  Should she ever push him too far she was sure things could easily become unbearable.  As loath she was to admit it she knew he had been lenient with her.  She doubted many were ever able to get a chance to swing at him, let alone every time they met.  "Guys, I'm tired.  Can I just go to sleep now?"  Her voice was soft, and as they each debated over the watch hours she allowed Nicky to follow her up to her room.  Crawling into her bed she noticed Nicky lift the traitorous book up and begin studying the tale.  Forcing her mind to blank she felt her body slowly relax.  Forcing herself to sleep she was soon in the realm of dreams.

A place where there was no one to protect her from a King who could offer her, her dreams.  

_Not much of a cliffhanger if you ask me.  But what do you think??  And requests for things to happen?  I mean I have my master plan but that doesn't mean I'm not open to scenes that could be funny or dramatic.  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

~BUM~


	19. Dream Zone Of Twilight

Looking around Sarah felt her stomach drop.  She was dreaming, and she _knew_ it.  And considering a certain magical man she had come into the acquaintance of she was far from pleased.  As if the realization of her reason for being where she was the gray white misty place she was in began to change.  Shadows grew darker and what looked frighteningly like a forest began to form around her.  This was not the Fiery forest, this was too different; she was in a clearing with trees so thick around her that running would have been pointless.  Looking down she was thankful for everything in her life that she was still in her pajamas.  Not that they were something so covering.  A pair of boxers and an oversized sleep shirt, but they were familiar, something she knew.  She was most grateful that she had opted for the shirt than the wife-beater undershirt.  

But she cursed there being nowhere to run to when a white owl swooped low into her cage of a clearing and Jareth entered her dream.  At least to her vision, he had undoubtedly been watching her the entire time.  He was dressed in what she had dubbed his 'normal' clothes.  Or for him the casual day wear, when concerning him at any rate, black pants and a white shirt that split down the middle revealing his ever-present medallion.  She didn't know what to do, she was at a loss here, and he was the one in control of everything.  But her anger was steadily rising inside of her moments away from boiling over.  "If you ever, _ever_ pull that stunt you did earlier in the bathroom."  She began, voice strained in her effort to at least _sound_ calm.  "So help me I will give you cause to regret it."

"Oh?"  He sounded amused.  "And how will that be?"

It was true.  She could do nothing to him and in her dreams she was at a loss, that was until she figured out she could will things to appear.  But that would take practice and he had never pulled this rather intricate trick on her before.

"Remember when you said I wasn't to eat until I apologized?"  Her voice cooed softly and yet still managed to sound sickeningly sweet.  His cool demeanor faded for an instant.

***(Flashback!  Bet you all thought I forgot about this punishment huh?  Guess what, you were right :P :

He wondered what she meant when she said she had been threatened with no food before.  He soon found out when she didn't show up for that nights meal, or any of the next days.  On the third day of her fast he entered the library.  She didn't seem notice him as he slowly neared her working form.  A cup of water and a pitcher was at her side but his attention was more focused on her pale face.  Her cheekbones were becoming prominent and he was willing to wager that one could count her ribs.  She was in a light blue dress and from the lack of lace slipping out she wasn't wearing all the underclothes most women dawned when dressed.  

"What do you want?"  She didn't even look up as she spoke.  Stepping into view he wondered how she had known he was there.  She answered, as if knowing his thoughts.  "I heard you, the goblins are louder and Hoggle has a shuffle with his step."  Looking up he saw the dark rings around her eyes.

"Sarah, do you wish to apologize?"  He hoped she would, she was looking ill.  She laughed cruelly and went back to copying something on a square of parchment.  

"I told Hoggle after you left that Karen had said I couldn't eat until I apologized.  It was summer and I couldn't grab food at school like I normally did."  She glanced to him.  "I was hospitalized a little over a week later.  Malnutrition, the doctors thought that I had an eating disorder."  She dipped the quill back in the bottle of ink and continued her work.  "The human body can last without food before it starts digesting itself."  He knew what she was getting at.  She had done this before and won, she would not beg for food and she would not apologize.  She would win this battle of wills or do harm to herself by her stubborn nature.  And as angry as he was at being defied he did not want her harmed.  Waving his had a platter of food and herbal water appeared behind her.  When she turned for more papers she would find it.  Leaving he was later rewarded with an emptied platter.  Excluding the bowl of peach slices. ***

But the question was what could she do about a mere dress?  

"Do you know what happened after you left?"  Her voice was still calm and sweet.  It was all the more reason for him to be on guard.  

"I fell to the floor and nearly passed out.  Bernardo had to break in my door.  The fact that the door has no lock was noted by all present in my house.  I was barely conscious when he took out his knife and cut the back of that fabric cage, followed by that evil thing called a corset.  The dress and all you provided has been bleached and is the rag box of my art bin.  I couldn't breathe."  His blood froze at the image of a perfect Sarah lying cold on the floor.  Never had it been his intention to harm her.  

"Sarah."

"Don't!"  She snapped, backing away from his one step forward.  "Don't come near me, don't touch me!  Why can't you leave me?"  Her last words gave him insight.  She expected people to leave her, and she couldn't understand why he wouldn't when she did all in her power to make him do so.  He couldn't tell her, that in his own cold way he cared for her.  That there was more than a physical attraction to her than even he was willing to admit.  Willing it so that she couldn't move he approached her.  Pressing a finger under her chin he brought her gaze to meet his.  

"It was not in my intention to harm you Sarah."  Her eyes were cold; she was not listening to his words.  A wall of emotion that was older than their acquaintance was blocking them.  "Sarah."  His voice was soft, and in his boastful youth it had been all he needed to melt a heart.  Sarah proved her merit by not falling for such a tone.  Too hardened by challenges he knew not of that had been fought in her past.  It was part of what attracted him to her.  She had her own sense of mystery and strength that radiated from her like no one he had ever met.  But in the husk of a mortal she was fragile and needed to be protected.  

"Why do you do this to me?"  Her voice was soft and held a childlike quality to it that made him want to hold her.  There being nothing to stop him he held her close and gently kept her near his body.  

'Because I have been taught no other way.'  He thought softly.  He didn't hold her tight when she pushed away.  When she walked away he noted her bared legs, the memory of her shaving them crossed his mind and with the single mindedness of a child he intended to find out the affect it held on her legs.  Moving behind her quickly he swept her off her feet, earning a startled sound from her and both hands gripping his shoulders.  As he lowered her to the velvet soft moss floor he willed his gloves to vanish.  With a lone finger he ran it along the side of her calf.  Gooseflesh formed and he smiled.  She was blushing furiously when he glanced to her face and quickly both hands shot out to pull her large shirt back down and over her thighs.  Sitting at her side one held her ankle while the other shot up the length of her leg.  

"Hey!"  She yelped, his hand returned to the bone of her ankle and slowly circled the area of skin.  

"Lets play a game shall we?"  His tone sounded innocent enough but she had known him for too long to fall for it.

"And what if I don't want to?"  His innocent demeanor turned devilish and he pulled her leg so that her body was dragged near his.  "Not an option huh?"  He shook his head.  "What are the rules and what are the stakes."  She did _not_ sound pleased.  

"Question, and answer.  I ask you something and you tell me the answer."

"And if I refuse to answer."  She challenged, both hands trying to pull her large shirt over her legs.  He trailed his left palm up her leg slightly before bringing it to her foot.  She bit her lip then spoke.  "Right."

"Shall we begin?"  She glared sourly.  This would be fun.  He figured he could start with an easy question.  "Why do you have such a hard time giving your complete trust?"  Her head shot up and her eyes displayed her shock.  

_Well people!  What do you think?  I got some peeps telling me he's too much, in short, an ass.  And here I just showed you that in his own odd way he truly cares about Sarah.  He's just a LOT possessive   I LOVED all the reviews I got and I'm going to look into that book that was suggested to me.  Sounds interesting!  I'm a fairy tale nut and love to read the different aspects.  Oh well REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Thanks._

~BUM~


	20. Such A Thin Line

She couldn't believe he had asked such a question.  Actually she could, but the answer was none of his business.  After all, who was _he_ to know her emotional scars that she still carried and forever would?  "Wh-what?"  'Maybe I heard wrong.'  The hope was futile but delay she did all the same.  

"Why don't you trust people?"  Her jaw was momentarily unhinged.  She knew what he meant, why didn't she give anyone her _complete_ trust.  Oh she trusted people, and Under-worldly creatures, just not with all her heart.  

"I trust people.  Not you of course.  Not in a good way at any rate."  She tried to scoot back but his hold on her leg was as firm as a shackle.  Crossing her arms she looked away haughtily and tried to do some fast thinking.  _She_ sure as hell wasn't going to bare her soul to him and she knew _he_ wasn't going to take the crap answer she had just spilled out.  She gave a startled noise when the fingers making spirals on her ankle moved up slightly.  It tickled lightly and she had the maddening urge to itch the patch of skin beneath his fingers.  Glaring to him she was met with a steady, expectant, look.  "Why do you care anyway?"  She nearly hit herself, she had just admitted to him that what he had said was true.  His answer was to trail higher up.  Now tormenting the area just below the back of her knee.  She didn't make the mistake of trying to move away.  

"The answer Sarah, all of it.  And true."  She stuck her tongue out at him, completely ruining her act but making her feel slightly better.  

"I trust people.  I trust Mick.  He knows more about me than anyone else I know.  He understands me and knows how to handle my mood swings.  I've been there for him when he needs me and he's always been there for me.  Prior experiences with you excluded.  The girls I met at theater productions as they were the other actresses and Mick was the one to introduce us.  I met Berny and introduced him to Mick and they are now living happily together.  I trust them, the fact that I told them about you should be proof enough of that."  

"And yet you still keep them at an arms distance."

"I do not."  She defended convincingly.  His hand was just above her knee; if he went any higher she would either slug or slap him.  "Stop that."  She shifted her weight, one hand moving out to do _something_ to get his hand to cease having the affect it was on her leg.  The goosbumps were rather annoying.  His hand gently slapped hers away.  She merely moved it faster and began to scrape her nails across the territory of her leg he had already crossed.  Red marks marked her actions.  

He frowned as she began to lightly scratch her leg.  The skin turned pink and she had successfully undone whatever affect his light touch may have held on her.  She tried for a second time to move his hand but he merely pat it away again.  Glaring she set her jaw, as his fingers gained elevation he watched as her fingers dug into the skin of her arms.  "And what do you think you're doing."  He teased lightly, she could remain silent and he would explore more of her delightfully smooth skin, she could answer and he would stay where he was.  She could lie through her teeth, and well, all the more fun for him.  He soon discovered that she wore a pair of short pants beneath her overly large and unflattering shirt.  She stiffened but gave no vocal reaction.  This wasn't like her, looking back to her face he noted and acknowledged the battle glint in her eyes.  Focusing back on her fingers he saw in dim horror the blood she was drawing with her nails.  "Stop that."  He commanded, she raised her chin lightly but did not loosen her grip.

"What for, you forget Goblin King that I am not going to make anything easy.  You want a reaction I'll give myself a distraction.  Pain works for so many things."  Another hint to her past, she knew pain, and had learned to harness it and make it aid her.  

"I told you to-."  He growled, grabbing her hands and forcing her to stop.  Dream or not if she harmed herself here the damage would link to her body.  "To stop."  

"No!"  She fought as he pulled her to her feet, she struggled and hissed out terms he had only heard his Goblins use, though in their native tongue.  When she tired herself out he pulled her off her feet.  Cradling her in his arms.  She couldn't fight him in this position, couldn't run, couldn't leave.  

"Sarah!"  She froze at the sound of her name.  "Look at me."  His voice was calm but there was still the undercurrent of power that he controlled in it.  Slowly she met his eyes, barely doing so.  Setting her legs down he held her close and used his newly freed hand to make her face him.  "Don't hurt yourself Sarah.  It will aid you not."

"Ya, well."  She tried to move her chin but failed in doing so.  "What do you know about me?  Other than that I'm a stubborn idiot who wished her half-brother away.  Mick knows me better than anyone ever has with the sole exception of maybe Merlin.  And I would greatly appreciate it if you would drop the inquiries.  I'd sooner spill my life story to Karen than you."  

She doubted that he understood the magnitude of her words.  She didn't care.  Her arms stung but she would live, after all, it was only a dream.  

"I will."  He whispered, she raised her eyebrows at the two syllables.  

"Will what?"  

"Will know you.  I will know more than just your dreams, I will know your thoughts, desires."  She felt her back press against a tree and his warm breath on her lips.  But somehow couldn't quite bring herself to move.  What was he doing?  

"And I."  She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sensation of his warm body pressed to hers.  Each time before her anger had clouded her.  Now that she was so drained it was not able to protect her from the reactions he could and was causing in her.  "Will become acquainted."  His lips were brushing hers and for once she was too confused to fight.  "With the depth of your passion.  I will see how hot the fire inside of you burns."  She tensed up when his mouth fell on hers and fear began to override whatever spell he had wove around her.  But it was a short one, and when he pulled away he gave her the space she so desperately needed.  

"What did you do to me?"  She hissed, using the most accusing tone she could muster.  He smiled in a satisfied way that made her want to hide.  

"Nothing Sarah, you merely did not fight me.  Showing me what I already knew.  You are attracted to me in the same way I am to you."

"I am not!"  She screamed defensively.  "I _hate_ you!"  

"What is hate Sarah?"  He scoffed.  "Or love for that matter?"

"A feeling, an emotion."  She hissed in reply.  Inadvertently stepping forward.  

"_Passion_.  Passion dear Sarah.  And that is something that runs through your veins in everything you do.  There is such a thin thread to divide love and hate.  And you walk so close to it."  They were toe to toe by this point and she was too angry to notice that her head was tilted just perfectly to have a kiss stolen.  This did not go unmissed by the King but he knew now was not the time to explore the many ways to bring her fire to new heights.  

"Get me out of this dream."  Her voice was cold and void of emotion.  She had gone what she called cold.  Nothing could harm her when she was like this.  Nothing affected her and she was at her most lethal verbally.  The man before her smiled indulgently and took a step back, bending slightly in a mock bow as he did so.  

"As my lady wishes, but remember Sarah.  I can call you here, or anywhere else in my relm and imagination at will.  All you need do is close your eyes."  She had been expecting the threat and had already thought of her solution.  And the interest that sparkled in his duel eyes as her mouth curled told her that he hadn't thought that she could fight him on this.  

How wrong he was to underestimate her once again.  

"Caffeine, Jareth dear."  She sneered, using his name towards him for the second time.  "Is a wonderful drug."

Well what do you think?  Back to squabbling as you can tell.  Did anyone see that coming though?  I'm serious.  Well REVIEW, I love reading them.  

~BUM~


	21. A Trip Down Memory LaneWith Turbulence

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Thank you Xelena I LOVE your reviews.  Those long ones were interesting.  I had to re-read the chapters to follow along with what you said.  Thanks I really appreciated it and to tell you the truth I wanted to get this one out so I could thank you.  

You may read now.

She woke with a jerk and her attention flew to the pain on her arms.  Looking to her shoulders she saw the tiny blood stains through the shirt.  'Crap.'  She thought irrelevantly.  She cracked a smile at the various forms of her friends on the floor.  Changing into something skimpy, to keep cool, but still with sleeves she moved down the stairs.  Digging through the supplies left in the grocery bags and glancing into the fridge she grinned.  'I'm no chef but I can cook better than any of them.'  She thought confidently.  Quietly pulling things out for the large and delicious breakfast.  

He'd been watching her for the last few nights.  She had not hesitated in telling her friends.  And they had all jumped at the chance to 'protect' her.  She hadn't slept, she drank plenty of cough-he and what she called soda.  They frowned whenever she popped a few white tablets in her mouth but said nothing of it.  They let her sleep for no more than a half hour at a time.  Not near long enough for him to entrap her in her dreams.  She was doing just as she had promised.  Fighting him tooth and nail, using every dirty trick that she knew of, or more to the point, could think of and create.  

'My cunning mortal, you prove to me at every turn that you are suited to me.'  Though he was growing worried over her weakening body.  It was one thing when she defied him, but her harming herself in the process was not something he wanted her to do.  She was growing pale and her usual charm and wit was practically non-existent.  

And when her friends for some reason or another were occupied he wasted no time in appearing at Sarah's side.  She had been brushing her hair and took a moment to register his presence.  "Go away."

"Go to sleep."

"Nope."  She sounded drunk even though he knew she was not.  She needed rest badly if she wasn't even standing to argue with him.  "Dun wanna."  Not wasting the breath to fight her on this he pulled her to her feet and against him.  She began to struggle with the strength of a babe.  Dragging her to her bed he let himself fall onto it. Sarah at his side, both arms pinning her upper torso to the mattress and one leg pinning her legs he soon forced her not to move.  A silence wall was placed around her room and in that way he assured himself that there would be no interruptions this time.  "Get off!  Help!"  She screamed trying to throw him off her.  Considering her weakened state, and that he weighed more than she could possibly imagine, she didn't have a prayer in succeeding.  Freeing one hand he felt no qualms in casting a spell to force her into a slumber, resting his palm over her eyes he heard her dieing threats and then nothing.  Lifting his palm he noted the sudden lack of fight in keeping her pinned.  Stroking a few strands of hair off her face he froze when she moved closer to him.  Blinking for a moment he learned yet another thing about her, she liked to snuggle.  

Really he should have figured it out earlier.  She was nearly always resting on the side of her friends.  Human contact was something she thrived on, and just being able to touch made her content.  What had it been like when she was alone at his castle?  Shifting her weight slightly he found himself in the position that he had torn her from when at her party.  She, burrowed into his side and using his arm as a pillow.  Magicing the blanket to his hand he tucked it in around her.  She looked so peaceful in her sleep that if he hadn't known better he would have thought her innocent when awake.  But he did know better.  She was Sarah; she had her dark secrets, her shadows.  And would willingly sacrifice herself for another.  She was iron, poison to any Fae, but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  She was iron by spirit, but also needed the support of others to remind her that she indeed was worth something.  

Closing his eyes he bean to push into her mind, he would not bring her to a place of his choice this time.  Only see what lay in her dreams.  Opening his eyes he saw a stage set up and a trio of women singing.  A younger version of the Nicky girl was next to a bald man.  Slowly the singing man's voice drifted away and a young girl's took its place.  

"So for all of hour of smiles family.  This is Bert Nealy saying.  Hey!  Oval man hey daperdan you both got your style!"  Looking to the tiny singer he noted she looked no more than seven.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?"  Turning he saw his Sarah move to his side.  

"Why do you dream of this?"  He had a split second to wonder if she would answer before she shrugged.  

"Fond memory I guess.  The fact that I was watching the movie earlier today has _nothing_ to do with it I'm sure."

"A memory then?  Where are you then?"  He expected her to be in the audience.  She pointed to the pint-sized singer and noted that she was the smallest of all the children.  She was using the foot of a girl as a voice magnifier.  

"I was too young for the lead role but just right for her, not bad.  I had solos in two of the songs and I had fun.  I met Nicky and Suzette in this production."  Her tone was fond and he could tell with only a glance that she was happy on that stage.  He eyes shown and she glowed beneath the artificial light.  "Of course, this is the before shot of what I was like."  

The question of 'before what?' was on the tip of his tongue, but her darkening eyes foretold of memories she chose not to acknowledge.  But as her thoughts brushed against the dark memories, the world around them began to blur.  

"What's going on?"  She tired to grip the wall but it vanished as she touched it.  

"You thought of something else, now it's becoming your dream."  He exclaimed.  Instead her hands flew to her face.

"No!"  It was too late.  Soon he saw only a slightly older Sarah, standing near her mother and clinging to the elder woman that Sarah would grow to resemble so.  

"No mommy!  Please don't go!"  If the action wouldn't have been pointless he would have harmed the woman when she raised her hand and struck the child.  Sarah fell to the floor and she looked to her younger self in pain and understanding.  

"Let go of me you brat.  I'm not going to take _you_ with me and I am not going to stay in this _dump_."  The words were said with the utmost contempt.

"But mommy."  She started, cradling her face with her small hand.  "I-I love you."  The sound of heartbreak was in her voice and a glance at Sarah told him she had gone cold.  She was glaring at the woman that was her mother, but didn't move.

"You don't know what love is!"  The woman snapped, gathering her belongings as she spoke.  "No one loves you Sarah.  I don't and I doubt your father ever did either.  You're worthless and you were a mistake."  The girl stepped back as if she had received another blow.  A moment later and her mother walked out the door.  The scene changed again and it showed A Sarah at the age of fourteen.

"It's a waste of money and my time!"  Karen shouted as Sarah stormed the woman's heels.

"_Your_ time.  When the hell do you ever do anything about it.  _Daddy_ pays for it and _I_ get myself there.  Don't bullshit me Karen."  Sarah received a slap and a thin scrape from Karen's nails left a trail of blood.  

"Watch your mouth little girl.  I married your father but I would sooner do without you."  Karen gave a cruel smile.  "Besides, you wouldn't want to upset me.  I _am_ with a child after all.  And this one will be _loved_."  A low blow.  "Go to your room.  I'll call you for dinner."

"I won't be coming."  Sarah stated, tears in her voice but none in her eyes.  "I hope you rot in hell Karen and that you give birth to a goblin."  Turning she began to stop up her stairs.  Sarah sent a glare to the newly pregnant woman and began to follow herself up to her room.  Jareth noted that there was a completely different look to the room from the one he knew.  And that there were bars on the window.  The young Sarah began to pound away at her pillow.  Screaming obscenities and trying not to be too destructive in her rage.  

"Make it stop, please."  Sarah whispered, looking away.  Even he wasn't cruel enough to force her to relive more.  A happy dream would stay as was.  But nightmares and bad memories were avalanches.  Trigger one and the rest would follow.  Ending the spell he opened his eyes to meet her room as it was in the present.  Beside him Sarah jerked to life.

Took me long enough I know.  But to be truthful I just didn't feel like writing.  But I do at the moment and I have the time to do it in so PLEASE review.  Thanks again to all those who do and yes I read them.  The info at the top should make that noticeable.  

~BUM~


	22. Again With The Peach

Sarah felt her body tremor at the memories.  Rage, the only word she could describe her emotions with yet at the same time it wasn't a strong enough meaning.  She may have vented silently for many more moments if the warmth at her side didn't shift.  She tensed as she took in Jareth, he, once again laying in her bed.  Only this time with her beside him, she froze.  She was angry, but not at him, the memories had been her own and it had been quite plain he hadn't known what was going on.  She trembled in remembered fear; she knew what was going to have happened next.  The fire, her room had once contained faulty wiring.  She had nearly died of smoke inhalation.  The bars on her window, the ones that had been meant to keep her _in_ at night had nearly been the end of her.  

"Sarah."  His voice was a whisper, and she felt the warm strong arms surround her.  And damn her she couldn't bring herself to wrench away.  At the moment comfort was comfort.  He wasn't pulling her out of the house.  He wasn't threatening her, he wasn't doing anything more than holding her, and at the moment that was what she needed the most.  

He didn't know how to describe the elation he felt when she allowed him to hold her.  No fighting, not cursing, just her in his arms.  It was something he could find himself growing used to.  Stroking her hair he let the silence remain, her friends were prodding at his shield, but he could neither see nor hear them, only feel the intrusion upon his magic.  

He would ignore it, they had left her and now she was alone with him, and he was not going to frighten her this time.  He had learned so much of her.  He had been guessing that she expected betrayal, but never why.  First her mother, then her father, and the salt to the wounds, her stepmother.  It was a wonder at all that she had run through the Labyrinth for the babe at all.  "Sarah."  He murmured softly.  "Why do you stay, if all you get is pain?"  He had thought the question of her giving trust was intimate to ask.  She didn't answer in words, but he felt her shrug her shoulders.  Now more than ever he wanted to bring her back to his home.  Not because she had wounded his ego, he couldn't have cared less over that anymore.  But to bring her away from her pain, and keep her safe.  She had such a tender heart, but hid it behind her wall of iron.  She brought a new look to the term 'iron maiden.'  

"Why do you stay and rule your Goblins?"  It was a question not meant to have an answer, but he had one.  He stayed, because of responsibility, and in a small sense, pride.  Not many Fae could survive his subjects.  Not that they ever went of and hunted Fae or humans, but they were rowdy and destructive.  But he did it, and under his rein the Kingdom had grown stronger, and more beautiful if you knew where to look.  

So she stayed, proud that she could survive such troubles.  Unknowing in what other choices she had, and too stubborn to give up.  Sarah stayed for the same reasons he ruled his kingdom.  It was all the world to her, she wanted a family, and this was all she had.  And she seemed to be trying to make it work whether it was possible or not.  "Your staying here will kill you.  Your spirit -."

"I don't care."  Her voice was muffled, her face against his chest.  "If I haven't fallen yet I never will.  It takes a lot to kill a Williams.  Granny used to say that."  Her tone was fond.

"And where is your 'Granny' now?"

"Dead, she had a terrible disease that made you forget everything, even your own name.  It eventually killed her.  It was a long time ago, before my world went to crap."  He had nothing to say.  He didn't understand her.  It seemed that the pain of life kept her going.  "You still need sleep Sarah."

"Your point?  You're going to force me back to sleep if I refuse."  Her voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that her face was nuzzled into his chest.  

"I would make it so that you don't dream."

"And what of annoying Kings?'

"I'll leave your sleep to be your own."  She looked to him and seemed to be searching for something.  

"You're not going to give me a choice in this are you?"  He shook his head and with a pointed grin he produced an enchanted peach.  She frowned at the sight of the fruit and did not open her mouth when he pressed in to her lips.  

"Don't fight me Sarah, I will force this down your throat if you make me."  She sent a chilling glare but parted her lips to take a bite.  One so small that the magic would not be able to take affect.  Still she defied him.

So having given her ample warning he felt no qualms when he mounted her and ran his hand up and under her shirt.  And _just_ as she made to protest her pushed the same peach into her open mouth.  "I warned you."  He teased, grinning devilishly at her.  She still hadn't a second bite.  "And still you refuse?"  her eyes glared murder at him and tried to shake her head, but he held the peach firm to her mouth .  Still amused by her minor resistance he ground his hips to hers; her squeal of shock was his reward.  Followed by what he assumed was muffled curses.  "Take a bite and this game ends.  Keep waiting…" He let the sentence trail off and the hand under her shirt tickled her ribs.  She began to squirm under his attention and it wasn't until he began nuzzling her throat that she finally took a bite.  The moment she swallowed he rolled over, taking her with him and ending with her lying on his chest.  Her eyes were already clouding with sleep as she fell under the affects of his enchanted peach.  

"Cheater."

"I warned you.  You are to stay in this bed for a full day."

"And if I don't?"  She whispered, head falling onto his chest as if it were her pillow.

"I'll have you bound to it, you may leave only for the lavatory and nothing else.  Understood?"

"Whatever."  She sighed, breath brushing against his throat.  He gave a soft smile at her consent.  A minor battle for sure, and had she been awake at all she would have fought tooth and nail.  

"Stubborn mortal."  He murmured affectionately, rolling her back onto the mattress he gazed at her sleeping features.  He would have her, she would love him, and he her.  Pressing his lips to hers in a gently kiss he moved off the bed.  Pulling a cover over her figure he returned to his realm.  The magical barrier barring her friends vanishing as he did.  

He was generous enough to leave a note for them to inform them that she would not awaked for quite some hours.  

_Terrible ending I know.  Oh well what do you think?  The softer side of Jareth.  He needs his hard edges again.  Ah well maybe I'll bring the parents back next chapter.  Anyway.  HERE IT IS._

**~BUM~**


	23. From The Fire To The Inferno

The four could merely stare.  There was Sarah, fast asleep and dead to the world going on around her.  They had tried everything to awaken her and stopped only when they had read the note.  It had been written in a style none of them had ever seen, it was masculine and nothing Sarah ever would have been able to forge.  Leaving them to conclude what the note told them.  

Sarah had been forced to sleep for her health and was not to leave the bed until the next day.  Once they assured themselves that she wasn't hurt they held their meeting.  

"We shouldn't have left her."  Nicky moaned, head resting on her partners shoulder.  It was the collective thought but none of them could really do much about it now.  Sarah was asleep and might as well have been in a coma.  

"I guess we give her something worth waking up to."  Mick grinned to the others.  Sarah would be asleep for a while of even without the aid of magic.  The others only need look into his eyes to know what he meant.  Clean house.  Within the hour they had all the cleaning supplies gathered and had begun the biggest torment known to man.  Chores.  

Sarah looked out the window in longing.  Karen and her dad were back; both had been amazed, as had she, to find the house spotless.  Of course Karen hadn't said a word on it and had been angry to find nothing to complain about.  The gang had returned to their lives in the city, they had gotten the time off to be with her, now it was time they return to the real world.  And she to hell.  On the up side she had only a few days left until she could step freely out the door.  She would be out that door.  'I'll go out there in weather that the mailman wouldn't.  Just so long as it's _outside of this house_!  

At the moment it was night, forehead pressed to the cool windowpane.  A glass of water in her hand and a bottle of aspirin on the counter, she had yet to have her glasses returned and had ran out of contacts the day before.  She had been sketching one of her old works and unfortunately it was a rather detailed one.  Shrugging she gently rubbed her still stiff neck, her nerves were on edge.  She hadn't seen, nor felt hide or hair of the Goblin king.  

Not that she missed him, but it did make her worry over whether or not he was up to something.  

Placing the cup into the sink she heard a noise from the ceiling, or rather the floor to the room that was above her.  Toby's room to be precise.  Knowing that he had yet to climb out of his crib she began her trip to the boy's room.  Peeking through the crack in the door her heart stopped.  

The news had been warning of kidnappings, and the sight of the darkened bulge moving towards his crib forced her to show what she was made off.  Kicking the door open she made sure to make some noise.  Karen and her father were out on yet another late night party.  And she, dressed for bed in a pair of boxers and a nightshirt was far from intimidating.  

Her intruder was easily twice her size, and had a nice big hunting knife.  One that gleamed just like her books said it did under the moonlight, somehow she wished it didn't.  "Get out of my house."  She growled, she had not tripped through Jareth's Labyrinth _just_ to have her brother kidnapped a month later.  

Her newly appointed enemy had yet to speak.  Instead the ski masked face merely stared at her.  But instead of heading her survival instincts she ignored them and placed herself between the crib and window.  Unfortunately this was closer to the one trying to take Toby away. 

"Move lady, I'm going to get good money for that one."

"It'll be over my dead body."  Moving into a position that practically screamed defense she tried to recall any fighting information she had ever heard or seen.  Unfortunately all she knew came from books, not the best teachers in the world for something like this.  Before she could blink he tackled her.  She felt the cold of the blade against her arm but no pain.  Rolling back she used her strength to catapult him into the wall.  

The sound he made on impact did wonders for her self-esteem.  Fighter she wasn't but dancer she was, she had speed and stamina.  She was testing out how good they were in a fight.  Adrenalin pumped through her veins and she felt her pulse pounding in her ears.  She took in everything around her but focused on no one thing that wasn't her opponent.  

He lunged for her again and she ducked, when he _did_ get a hold of her she kicked, clawed and screamed louder than she ever had before.  Never had she been able to lay a hand on Jareth, save for the first time, now she knew it wasn't her lack in fight capabilities. 

Using moves she had never thought could transfers from dance to attack she forced him to let her go and then followed it with a kick.  He lashed out with the knife and with the agility only years of muscle memory could express she jumped back and saved her spleen from getting an outside view of its world.  Jumping high and throwing the side splits in for good measure she avoided the dive he had made for her.  Running straight into the wall, this time he did not get up.  Wasting no time Sarah gathered Toby into her arms.

It was at that exact moment that the door, somehow it had been shut during their fight, slammed open.  Karen's enraged face made itself known and she looked from Sarah to the figure lying prone in the corner.  

"What the-?"   Sarah shoved the older woman aside; still running off the adrenaline nearly flew down the stairs.  With a trembling hand she made the attempt to call the police.  Placing the squalling child onto the couch she tried to finger the correct digits.  "Sarah!"  She dropped the phone before completing the call at the sound of her stepmother's shriek.  "This is all _your_ fault."

"What?  _How_ could it be-?"  She began defending what was left of her tattered pride.  She had had enough of Karen's shit and she was not going to be the family doormat, not anymore.  

"I-I-I wish that man _would_ take you away Sarah Williams!"   

Thought I would leave you a nice little gift.  Guess what people, I got my very own chance to roast a marshmallow, that's right I got flames.  Personally I found it funny.  :shrugs:  My hide is a little thick and I guess I found it more fun that not.  Ah well, what do you all think.  

_Aren't I just a stinker?  Tell me, who saw this coming…be honest.  Really, now he's not the bad guy who brought her back to the castle, the blame can be placed fully on Karen.  Wonder what Jareth's going to think about this?  Or should I say do?  _

_Can anyone say CURSE???  I thought so.  Any way REVIEW!!!!!!!!_

~BUM~


	24. Spite and Betrayal

Sarah's mouth dropped.  No, this couldn't be, this wasn't, wasn't right.  "Right now I've had enough!  I'm sending you to boarding school!"  Her gray eyes took a new size as the final key words were spoken.  

She felt something shatter inside of her when a possessive arm circled around her waist from behind.  Trembling she closed her eyes, wishing desperately that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up in her bed.  

Too bad she knew it wasn't going to happen.  Grasping every ounce of acting skills she owned and bracing herself to look at him she opened her eyes.  The first thing she noted was how tired he looked, of course that said nothing for the glint in his eyes.  The one that she had seen the moment she failed at escaping the Labyrinth.  One that told her that he saw her as his absolute possession.  A shiver ran through her, no power over her?  Maybe when this fiasco began.

"Well this was certainly unexpected."  The vibration of his chest against her back made her want nothing more than to sink into the earth.  "But not unwelcome."  She tried to shrug out of his grip but he merely gave her a light squeeze against him as an order to stop.  Knowing the battle lost she obeyed, she had waited for her chance before.  She would do so again if need be.  

She was trembling, he could feel it as her back shook against his chest.  Her step-mother had wished her away, he knew that.  But he could think of no reason why.  He knew Sarah hadn't meant the words, not truly.  The she-devil before them had meant it with all her black heart.  She was looking pleased instead of scandalized.  

"Will you be running the Labyrinth, I assume Sarah told you of her adventure."  He looked down to the young woman his arm was wrapped around and ran his free hand through her hair.  

"Of course not.  I want her out, gone.  Look at her she is just like her mother.  How else could she attract so much attention?"  He wasn't sure what she meant but Sarah spoke next.

"How _dare_ you accuse me…Karen I hope you rot in hell."  Sarah's tone was darker than she had ever used on him.  She tried once more to get out of his grip but this time he was sure it was to attack and not just getting away from him.  

But that would never happen; she had been wished to _him_.  Not his kingdom, not his title, and thankfully not his Goblins.  _Him_.  No matter what happened in the future she belong to him, every breath of her.  For eternity.  The thought was a heady one, but not one strong enough to let his grip on her lessen.  "Time to go darling."  She stiffened and instantly looked to him, forgetting her anger.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Toby?"  Her voice was so small and her eyes so pleading he didn't think he could refuse her had he wanted to.  Forcing his limbs to unwrap from her he watched her pick up the screaming toddler.  Almost immediately the child calmed and she was holding him tight to her. 

"Get away from him."  The woman ruined the tender moment with her harpy voice.  Jareth turned a glare on the woman but she was only intent on hurting Sarah.  "I've already let you taint him this far.  He's _my_ son Sarah.  _Mine_."

"Then take care of him some time, he knows me better than either of you."  Sarah obviously wasn't going to take another insult from the woman.  But she could do nothing more than throw words in retort.  He on the other hand could do more.  But first to distract his mortal.  Waving his hand a wooden chest appeared between Sarah and himself.  By the time she noticed it he had it vanish, waiting for her in her room.  

"Sarah, you may pack as much as will fit in that chest.  It is waiting in your room.  I'll come to gather you shortly."  As he spoke he glared at the woman, he had see people leave their children to him without traveling the Labyrinth.  Many gave up on sight of his realm.  This woman simply wanted Sarah gone, not only that but miserable as well.

Sarah nodded, still pale and set the child down.  He was sure her time of meek obedience would leave.  Shock was the only reason she was listening; he was not fool enough to think her bent to his will.  She had shown too much spirit for it to diminish so quickly.  Once the young woman was gone he turned to the hag.

"I once thought Sarah capable of being cruel."  His tone was conversational, Toby was crawling around and Jareth leaned over to hold the child.  "But I now believe she developed the trait out of necessity, not spite.  You hate her."  It was a fact, not a question; he regarded the woman for a reaction.  

"She's a brat and thinks only of herself.  We don't ask much of her-."

"Of course not, only all her nights, and to have her give up the activities she treasures."

"She'll ruin my son, he'll turn out like _her_ if I don't make sure she leaves."  The punishment in mind crystallized at her cruel words.

"Then I shall help you.  Young Toby is too young to properly recall his sister when he gets older."  Karen's face took on the expression of spiteful glee.  She knew this; too bad he was gong to change it.  Forming a crystal he held it before Toby.  His mother's eyes went from vindictive glee to caution.  Not even worry for _her child_.  

"What are you-?"

"He shall remember Sarah.  He will remember this night, and anything you say or do will not halt this."  Ten chubby little fingers reached for the magic sphere, only for it to burst upon touching it.  The boy giggled as the magic took affect.  It would not harm him.  Only allow him to remember the sister that cared for him so.  He would remember the Labyrinth, he would recall who cared for him.  And know why his sister was gone.  He would not know only her good times with him.  Her wishing _him_ away would be known as well.  A price for all, the good and the bad.  As he set the child down he noted the red stain on his shirt.  

No, not a stain.

Blood.

Reining his magic in he appeared at the doorway of Sarah's room.  The trunk was open, folded clothes had been placed in it along with other things he did not recognize.  The edge of a sketchpad informed him of bringing her hobbies with her as well.  But there was no Sarah.  

A grunt from the window and he saw the hand by the frame.  Anger rising he stormed to the edge and grabbed her wrist.  Pulling up he met her startled gaze.  

Forgetting the blood he pulled her into the room and then let her pull away.  "I give you time to pack and you try to escape."  He hissed, advancing on her as she backed away.  

"I wasn't-."  

"Silence."  Startled she obeyed him, she hit her desk and he was soon pulling her back to him.  Within the next blink they were gone.  

Oooooh boy.  What do you people think??  Told ya I'd get her in the Underground.  And in that matter he's not the bad guy.  Aren't I good?  

Well tell me what you think…what you think will happen if you want.  Those are always fun to read, I'll even announce some of them.  

_Here is the question.  What was Sarah doing?  There are enough hints to tell you it WASN'T one thing.  The rest my readers is guess work.  _

~BUM~


	25. Spill It, but is That Info or Blood?

Solea - She seemed to be looking for something important that she had hidden from her stepmother and I hope Jareth believes her instead of just punishing her and screwing up all of his chances again.

BTW I LOVE your fic.  J 

draegon-fire- For some reason, I don't think she actually was trying to escape this time. It's too soon for that.

Moon Wolf - Blood? What's she trying to do? Kill herself? was she going to jump out the window and die but the caught it in regret

Chook - i think there might av been sumthin she wuz hidin round there that she wuz tryina get

KitKatGirl - methinks that Sarah was... um... uh... she... dropped something out the window?

Redaura - doing something good? leaving some thing for toby?

Fidget Saturnwand - Sarah wasn't escaping, and I don't have enough info. for a sepulation so I'm just gonna say that I think she either fell or was looking for something he had hidden from Karen's prying eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She nearly fell when he teleported her.  But didn't due to the fact that he was holding her so tight.  "That was very foolish of you Sarah."  She tried to pull away and failed miserably.  

"I wasn't trying to escape you idiot!"  She was terrified, and as was human nature she resorted to anger for a useful emotion.

"Weren't you?  It seemed to appear like it.  Climbing out the window."  He shook her slightly and she froze once seeing the violence in his eyes.  And knowing he wasn't acting upon it.

"I was climbing back in."  

He barely heard her; her voice had gone from screaming to whispering.  But there was no deception or secrets in her eyes.  It didn't hurt that the instant they touched the underground his spell took affect on her.  

He now controlled her, she could no longer strike him and dare she try to escape again she would no longer be able to move.  In turn this also meant that she could not lie to him, ever, or at all.  "Then pray tell Sarah _mine_.  What were you doing?"  At his last word her released her and moved to sit on his throne.  

"Mailing a letter, to my friends, telling them what happened and asking them to do something.  Do you need to know anything else?  What I packed perhaps?  It could be, Goblin King, that it's none of your business."  Her tone had from to cold to biting within only a few words.  Anger and violence radiated off her in rivers as she stood before him.  It was while he looked her over that he recalled the blood.  Vanishing and appearing beside her he took hold of her left arm.  "Hey OW!"  She went silent at the sight of her wound it seemed that she had either forgotten about it or had yet to notice it.

"I hate blood."  Her face had gone rather pale but she wasn't trying to escape from him.  She lifted the fabric of her sleeve to reveal the cut.  She muttered something about a knife and in the same moment ripped the rest of the sleeve off.  It surprised him that she hadn't panicked over the sight of her blood.  Nearly all the women he knew had vapors over anything other than a pin prick, sometimes even then.  "My stuff."

"What?"

"My stuff, I threw in the first aid kit.  White box with a red cross on it, get please."  Even as she spoke she sank to the floor, wincing as she raised the wound above her head.

"What _are_ you doing?" 

"Slowing the bleeding, _get the fucking box_!"  If there hadn't been blood halfway down her arm and now dripping into her shirt he may have been angry with her for speaking to him in such a way.  Instead he mearly conjured the chest and found her described box.  With one hand she opened it and pulled out a few of the things inside.  Pouring a clear liquid onto a bit of cloth she placed it on her arm.  "Oh hell."

"What?"  He suddenly felt worried over her, he had never seen her bleed before, and this was no pin prick.

"That stings.  Keep talking, its distracting.  Can you hand me that bag, the one with the white stuff in it?"  

"Well what purpose dose that potion serve?"  She laughed slightly and used her teeth to open the bag.  

"Hold that piece."  Instead he took the wrap and wound it around her arm as she held the beginning end.  "It's a disinfectant, a bit of alcohol and water and stuff.  Any strong liquor would suffice I guess but that was made for cleaning wounds.  Stings like hell though."

"Where did you learn this?"  He knew she held a passion for dance, and that her interest also lay in what she had always thought to be fantasy.  But medical care had never been hinted at.  It told him once again that there was quite a bit that was still a mystery about her to him.  

"School."  Her voice was soft and he could see she was soon going to pass out.  "I'm going to have a fever soon."  She was speaking more herself more than him, but he was glad to know what to expect.  He was no healer and it would take all night to get one to his castle.  Cradling her in his arms he walked rather than appeared to her room.  Placing her under her sheets he sent for Hoggle.  The dwarf could be trusted to watch over her in silence.  He didn't know all the details as to how she had been hurt but he intended to find out.  

Forming a summoning crystal he sent it to the nearest healer he trusted.  One he knew that would get here as fast as he could.  Sarah may have played healer to herself but he was not going to chance her dieing because she had done something wrong.  Or hadn't done something.  

Looks like I haven't made him an ass yet.  Don't worry he'll be back to royal pain soon.  I know its been a while but I PROMISE that a I have a nice bit of writing for you in the near future.  I just have to work my way there.  I wrote it some time back when the scenes wouldn't leave my head.  

_If you think that makes me sound crazy, you obviously haven't been paying much attention to me._

_Ah well tell me what you think.  Really the newer kinder Jareth is somewhat of a bore to write.  Its so much more fun when they're fighting.  Anyone agree to that???_

~BUM~


	26. As the Cogs Turn

With her good arm she launched one of her many pillows at him.  The healer may have done wonders for her knife wound but his opinions on the fairer sex were far from complimentary.  And so she was refusing to let him near her until he apologized.  She had quite the arsenal surrounding her and contrary to her lack of popularity at school she had never been picked last in gym.  

"This is very immature of you."  She rolled her eyes.  

"You are being rude.  I refuse to ignore you insulting me to my face while acting like you aren't."  He blinked at her for a moment, clearly stunned that she knew what he had been insinuating.  "In case you haven't heard, I'm not from the Underground, and I will use you're head for a target for however as long you insult me."  She smiled sweetly and held up another pillow for emphasis, it had been her left arm that was cut, not her right.  He narrowed his gaze at her and she didn't bother to look intimidated.  Compared to Karen the effort was a joke, compared to Jareth it was nothing to blink at.  "I didn't get cut because I was doing something stupid in the kitchen as you seem to think."  Leaning back into her depleted backrest she settled for glaring at him.  

He had mentioned once something about accelerating the healing process; the draw back was that she was dead tired.  A disadvantage she was well aware of and despising at the same time.

"And how was it _girl_ that you were harmed?"

"A man was trying to take my little brother, he cut me with his knife."  She didn't mention that the man had broken his neck after hitting the wall a second time.  It was something she tried not to think of.  

"You fought off a-."

"That's what I said is it not?  I didn't have any other choice."  It was with those words that an unknown tension in her eased.  She still felt sorry that the bastard was dead, but she didn't blame herself for it.  It was with this sudden lift from her conscience that she fell asleep, forgetting her battle with the healer.

His gaze was level as the healer entered the study.  "She is the most _impudent_, disobeying, opinionated-!"

"Yes, she does hold a certain charm about her."  His expression told the older man to watch his words without having to say it.  In turn the man calmed down.  

"A few days of bed rest, a week at most, and she shouldn't have more than a light scar to show for it."  Nodding to the elderly man he watched him leave.  Carefully having guarded his relief he returned to his work.  He had returned to her once home to track the cur that had made her bleed.  

He'd found the bastard lying broken against the boys wall, listening to the harpy woman speak to whom he assumed were the tardy law enforcement he learned that it had been Sarah to cause his death.  At least according to the elder woman's tale, she then fibbed of how Sarah had run from the house after the occurrence.  

It made him all the more glad that he had saved her from that house.  Although he doubted she would appreciate his actions for a long time to come.  But he now had time.  Time to let her grow under his wing and care.  Time to work his way so deep into her life that she would learn to depend on him no matter how reluctant she was about it.  

There was a large line of difference between taming and breaking in Jareth's mind.  Though in the thoughts of his acquaintances they sometimes were one in the same.  

Taming:  to subdue; to conquer; to repress; as, to tame the pride or passions of.  

Breaking: to infringe or violate; to destroy the completeness of; to remove a part from; to shatter to pieces; to reduce to fragments; to weaken or impair: to reduce to subjection; to make tractable; to discipline; to crush; to overwhelm; as, to vanquish one's strength.

So much more to be said, yet all the easier to accomplish.  All that would need to be done to shatter her spirit would be to force her to his bed, and do with her body as his wished to do.  He might rise sated from the bed but she would lie broken.  The thought of something of that nature happening to Sarah, or any woman for that matter, disgusted him.  It made his skin crawl at the thought of what would have to be done to break Sarah's iron spirit.  He could never do that to another, nor would he allow it to happen to his mortal.  Such a task would prove to be no challenge and no pleasure in the long run.  

But oh to tame her!  To mold her to stand at his side with neither threat or arm keeping her there.  Bending her will to his without breaking the person she was.  _That_ was what he wanted of his little Sarah.  It would be a thing of time.  Needing patience ands awareness of her actions, anticipation of her thoughts and doings, and the ready and willingness to change tactics at a moments notice.  She would not sit idle and let any man take rule of her life.  

She'd proven such when she had run the first time.  'Something there will not be a repeat of.'  His mind promised.  She had bid her time and waited till the moment was right, knowing he had suspected it least, and thinking far enough ahead to wait things out.  

Even as his mind brushed thoughts and plans of his precious mortal he continued his work.  Too much was going on for him to give it to another, matters too pressing and delicate to go to any but the King.  And loath he may have been to leave his intentions of Sarah for a time he was, his kingdom was his responsibility.  But once the dealings with the Demon kingdom were over, she would be the focus of his spare time, and he the sole focus of her world.  But until then…

Ah so nice to see into the inner workings of Jareth's mind neh???  Thought so.  Sorry for the delay summer is busy time at work and I live there it seems.  I promise though that in the next chapter shouting shall resume.  Really it ought to be expected.  Sarah is better, physically, and she is pissed.  What better way at expressing betrayal and hiding fear than by doing so with rage and wit????  

_Tokens of REVIEWS and constructive criticisms are ALWAYS WELCOME.  Till then I thank thee all._

~BUM~


	27. The Ball Keeps on Rolling

Balancing one foot on the chair she bent over to tie her sneaker.  For a week she had been bed bound and she was well past being fed up with it.  And now that she no longer desired sleeping the day away she wanted out of the room.  Glancing around she noted the absence of her window.  She wasn't really all that surprised that it was gone.  But she _did_ miss the sunlight.  

She had just finished her self appointed task when the door slammed open.  Startled she fell gracelessly to the floor and was thus at an immediate disadvantage when Jareth came in, glaring at her.

"And just _what_ are you doing out of bed?"

"Leaving it?"  Her tone held a 'duh' quality and she knew it wasn't wise to provoke him.  But she was well past the point of caring.  She had been wished away, new rules and regulations brought to play.  There was no escaping this time and though she was pretty sure he wouldn't turn her into a goblin she knew there were other fates she could be dealt.  Moving to her feet she prepared to face the music.  He had dropped the subject of her letter but she doubted it would stay that way.  

"So you're prepared to leave you're bed?"  Oh she didn't like the look on his face when he said those words.  Silence was not an option.

"What of it?"

"You ran from me Sarah."  She bristled at his tone, like she had wanted to stay?  Not hardly.  

"If you thought I was just going to stay you're dumber than most blondes."  Crossing her arms she mentally shoved her thoughts aside.  Thoughts of what might happen were not going to help her keep a clear head.

Even so when he manifested before her and gripped both her arms she stiffened.  He noticed the action and seemed pleased by her fear.  At least she thought he was.  Looking as if the effort was nothing he lifted her off her feet and pushed her against the nearest wall.  His face closing in on her own she nearly groaned at the now familiar action.  

"I'd hold my tongue in your position Sarah."

"Somehow I don't think you would, _Jareth_."  He barked a laugh and pulled her away from the wall.  Letting her sink low enough to touch the floor she was quite aware of how her body slid against his.  She was also fully aware on the presence pushing against her pelvises.  

She was correct in her last remark.  Even if he ever found himself in a situation similar to hers he would not listen to his master.  Letting her slide down he made sure to keep his hold of her firm, when her toes touched ground he kept his hands on her hips.  Holding her close and firmly pressed to him, her discomfort at the situation was clearly written on her face.  He on the other hand had little to complain about.  

Silently watching her reactions he gauged how frightened she was.  Her breathing was in short gasps; both hands were flat against his lapels but merely resting, not struggling.  It told him of what he expected, she didn't know where her ground was and had thus fallen back on the stand by of defiance.   

He had seen her use it against her stepmother and he had experienced her using it against him.  Lowering his face to hers he watched her eyes close tightly and her lips press together thinly.  Pausing he waited, still testing her.  A moment later one eye cracked open, a mocking smile graced his lips.  "Expecting something Sarah mine?"  It was as her muscles relaxed and she opened her mouth to release the breath that she had been holding that he finished the action.  Swallowing her muffled cry his arms slid up and pulled her with them.  Her resting hands tried to push them apart but merely caused him to hold her closer.  

Pulling back only to allow her breath she ducked her head down.  Affectively hiding her face from his, but only by hiding in his chest.  Chuckling he pulled back to cup her chin.  Gray eyes wide with shock she was unresisting when he shifted her weight and pulled her towards the sitting couch.  The bed would have been nearer but he was nowhere that daft.  She would go straight to panic and there would be no talking with her.  

"Nowhere to run this time."  Pulling her down with him they landed in a position that was more of her atop him than anything else.  Hands returned to her waist he held firm but allowed her to situate herself in her desired fashion, within the bounds of his grip that was.  Her chin returned to its stubborn set and defiance gleamed in her eyes.  "And mine to do with as I will, more so now than ever before.  You were wished to _me_ Sarah.  Do you know what that means?"

"I'll shrink and lose my vocabulary?"  Her loose words did not hide her rigid form.

"Nay Sarah, too old to become a goblin, maybe if you had been wished to them as your brother had.  But you were wished to me."

"So what?"  Her caution was visible in her eyes, but she was listening.  Distracted only by his body so intimate to her own.  

"That even should my kingdom crumble and my title be lost, you would still be _mine_.  Not the next Goblin King's and not my subjects.  She wished you to _me_ Sarah, and so mine you shall remain."  Her breath had picked up but he knew it to be with growing anger more so than fear.  

"Go to hell Goblin King."  Her spiteful voice went to a shocked gasp when he rolled them and pinned her to the couch's seats.  

"That is not how one should talk to her master.  Especially after defying him so, rather you should be trying to appease him and gain his mercy."  Her fear and anger combined and she was not inclined to rein either in.  

"Never!  I am _not_ yours and I will _not_ bow down to you."  He knew she would say something of the sort.  It was part of what attracted him to her, her willingness to obey only herself.  Like him she thought herself a law unto _only_ herself, an incorrect notion but her belief all the same.  

"I expect you'll be much surprised at what you find yourself doing Sarah love."  Alarm flared in the silver pools that she owned but nothing else changed.  

"A-and I expect you'll be surprised at-at what-."  Placing a finger over her lips he held off whatever retort she may have spoken.  

"I'm sure you'll be full of surprises darling."  She tried to bite his finger but his reflexes were quicker than her teeth.  Holding her face still he allowed more of his weight to fall onto her.  She inhaled quickly and made a poor attempt at getting him off her.  "But I think mine are here now."  She went still and was left with nothing but her wits to battle him with.  

"We've already established that you can bully me around.  If it needs to be said then fine.  You're, stronger, than, me.  Happy?"  

'No.' He thought but didn't voice it.  She had a way of taking the fun out of his games sometimes.  When she openly and freely admitted that he could dominate her with force the game had ended.  Shifting he let her sit, but by no means was she able to dart.  Knowing and actually abiding by knowledge was not something she would do.  Deciding to take their confrontation on another path he pushed off of her and offered her a hand up.  Suspiciously she accepted his aid, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  A wise move on her half.  Leading her down a short way from the room she had once been able to claim to her own, he opened the door to his own chamber.  Pulling her in he let her stew in her fears for a moment.  It had to be the first time he had ever seen her speechless.  When she looked to him for an explanation he grinned broadly.  "Welcome to your new quarters Sarah."

Yes!  An update.  Thank you thank you.  Who saw this coming???  C'mon SOMEONE had to have seen this coming.  Well, tell me what you think.  REVIEW.

~BUM~


	28. What a Way to Start the Day

This is in honor of wiccianwolf who emailed me and made me get off my butt long enough to write through the word marsh I had entered.    
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Oh she remembered this room, she had only seen it once but that was all it took.  She tried to make for the door but had forgotten his hold on her wrist.  If he had ever frightened her before she was finding it a pail comparison to what she felt now.  She was wondering why she hadn't done the unthinkable and passed out.  

She truly wanted to, to escape in the only way she could.  Fate seemed to take pity on her and allowed her to elude the inevitable.  For the first time in the history of Sarah Williams's life, she feinted.  

His eyes widened slightly why her body slumped.  Moving quickly he soon caught her before she landed on the stone floor.  He didn't know whether to be amused or worried, she had feinted, from shock.  'Or fear.'  He thought while cradling her in his arms.  'Probably both.'  Placing her on his bed he removed her shoes.  When she awoke he would tell her.  

He had no intention of taking her against her will, not that far or in that way.  But she was to be punished for her escapade.  And so she would bed with him, no sneaking out at night and no escapes through windows.  Brushing aside a cord of hair that covered her face he looked to the serene face of her sleeping form.  The memory of her horror struck face when she figured where he had led her flashed in his mind, and while he would admit that he often frightened her the look of terror she had expressed did not sit well with him.  

She had never truly been afraid of him, intimidated yes, frightened, only when he invaded her personal space or made a casual threat.  But the expression she had born was something he never wished to see on her again.  Ever.

Almost hesitantly he brushed a chaste kiss on her forehead before pulling back.  Regardless to where she had _thought_ she would be going it had been late.  Readying himself for bed he slipped under the sheets, he knew better than to pull her warm body near his and restrained the desire.  Yes he would enjoy it, but the thought of bringing her to the same level of fright was not worth it.  He seriously doubted anything was.  

It was one of those rare situations when you knew you were sleeping.  She knew she was asleep, knew she had done so to escape.  Though from what she didn't know, all that she knew was that she was afraid.  'Afraid?'  Her conscious was trying to gain control but her emotions were fighting her.  It was new for her and she didn't like it.  'I'm not afraid, I'm not a coward!'  Using her determination and no small amount of anger she fought the darkness and was soon opening her eyes, and regretting it direly.  

Hands gripping the black sheets she found herself facing an empty bed.  Heart lowering from her throat she took a hesitant glance around the room.  No Jareth, or at least no sight of him.  Moving cautiously to her feet she found her sneakers and made a beeline for the door.  Only to have the knob turn before her hand could touch it.  Pulling back quickly she missed being hit with the door, looking from the dark wood to the man that had opened it she back peddled some more.  

When his eyes met hers she felt for the first time in a long while, small and pathetic.  Then she felt rage and anger, she was _not_ pathetic, not anymore.  She had made sure of that long ago, her mother had been the last to install that feeling in her, and Karen had sure as hell tried.  Hands balling into fists at her sides she stood straight and waited for the execution.  It wasn't long in coming.  

"You tried to escape."  His tone was dangerously soft, she knew it was now or never.  Was she mouse or woman?  

'Like my shirt says, I am woman hear me roar.'  Raising her face defensively she began to prove more to herself than any other that she would not be cowed.  "Not try, I did.  Karen wishing me away was an unforeseen factor.  I was only a little way from freedom, and you know it."  She didn't know how he was going to react to her last statement, but he couldn't deny its truth.  

"Yet you are still here, and mine might I add."  She glared at him with all she had; there had never been a man she hated so much right now.  "I came to wake you but since you are up I deem it time to explain to you the rules you will be living by."  She hated that tone, she also hated the fact that he truly thought she would obey him.  Was he that thick?  She hadn't _once_ done something for him without having an ulterior motive. The library was proof to that. 

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"  Her tone held enough acid to melt through the floor, from the tallest balcony to the deepest dungeon.   She hoped he could take such a subtle hint.  

"Because Sarah."  He stated, stepping forward and closer since she steadfastly refused to back away once more.  That and she would only get farther away from the exit.  Something she knew to be bad, a lesson learned from many a tickle battle with Mick.  Her mind was pulled from her straying thoughts when he finished his sentence.  "I will give you no other choice."  

When he had stepped in he had seen the fear in her eyes, quickly followed by a self inflicted rage, pass over her eyes.  He had never seen something so beautiful as Sarah.  Her emotions ran deep and brought out a beauty that he didn't know existed.  And Sarah was that beauty personified, and she was now his, a jewel to be prized beyond all other treasures.  

After his first prod she retaliated with renewed anger.   When he stepped forward she didn't give an inch.  But he meant it; he wasn't going to give her any options.  She would do as he willed, or face the consequences.  "You can do a lot to me Goblin King, I acknowledge that and a good portion of that doesn't need to involve you're magic.  So threaten and punish me all you like, it still won't make me anymore willing to be here than I was the first time."  He hated it when she did this, it made intimidating and punishing her somewhat obsolete.  

"Your chambers are now my own, you will sleep only in this room and not in any others.  Understood?"  She paled slightly but gave no other visible reaction.  Slowly she nodded once, never taking her eyes off him.  Not even, as he was sure she was doing, as she planned her attempt to leave the room without him.  "And I believe I will assign you a number of rooms to scrub, maybe after that you will learn not to make attempts at escape."  She sent a mutinous glare his way then stuck her nose in the air and made for the door.  "Where do you think you are going Sarah mine?"

Not even stopping to respond to him she answered as she exited the room.  "To the kitchens, I'm hungry."  She was two steps out the door when he grabbed hold of her shirts collar.  

"We're not finished Sarah."  His temper was flaring, he knew she was defiant but her brief time of freedom seemed to have made her all the more rebellious.  Remarkably he didn't fight him as expected when he had pulled her back.  Actually she had stepped back as well and in turn sent them both to ther stone ground.  Loosing his grip, along with his breath he, he felt her roll off of him.  Between his need of air, the pain in his gut from her elbow and the bump he was getting on the back of his head he hardly noticed Sarah timidly moving closer.  

All he could think was that the world had become very fuzzy.  

HAHAHAHAHAHA I have momentum again.  Lets hope it lasts.  What do ya'll think??  (yes I said ya'll I live in the Midwest, therefore I can get away with it)  {This writer is conveniently forgetting that she has moved at most ever four years and rationalizing that since she has lived in her current general vicinity a total of eight years she can get away with it.} 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~BUM~


	29. Second Look At Things

She knew she must have sported an evil look when she felt him grip her shirt.  She had lived through too many people yanking her back by the shirt, and had thus long since known how to counter it.  Or at least make them regret the action.  Throwing her weight backwards she was just as surprised when they began to fall.  Grunting when they landed she rolled off him before he mad to snatch her.  Kneeling a few feet away from him she was ready to run by the time she stopped moving.  

Looking to the Fae she saw that he wasn't moving.  Well he was moving, he looked like the air had been knocked out of him, and she knew how that felt.  Not good.  But there was something else, his head moved up then back down.  He probably would have groaned if he could.  

"Goblin King?"  Not knowing if she was doing the right thing she half crawled closer to him.  Ready to pull back at any moment she gave his shoulder a gentle nudge.  He didn't move.  "Goblin King?"  If he was playing her she would find a way to get him back, she swore it.  That thought froze the moment she saw the red trickle move along the floors mortar.  "Shit!"  Deciding that he wasn't playing her she moved closer and tried to get him to open his eyes.  "Hey.  Hey!  Open your eyes.  C'mon wake up."  She couldn't explain the relief she felt when two orbs returned her gaze, half lidded or not.  "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."  She meant it; she hadn't meant to hurt him.  Oh she hated him, but this was bad.  

His eyes began to close and she panicked.  "Hey no closing the eyes.  Jareth?  I mean it; trust me on this you don't want to go to sleep right now."  His eyes opened slightly at the use of his name, well if it worked.  "Jareth, I'm going to try and move you now ok.  All I want you to do is stay awake; can you do that for me?"  He made a sound that she took as an affirmative and quickly began to figure out how to get him from the hall to his room.  'Why the hell am I doing this?  He's an ass and has been nothing but…'  Her thoughts were too jumbled to put words to her emotions.  But it was against everything she was to just leave him alone to die.  Well maybe not die but hit wouldn't be a pretty picture.  'Ya that's right I'm doing this for me.  I'm being selfish and thinking only of me.  Ah hell who am I kidding?'  Tugging him to the sofa next to the fire she made sure he was awake.  "Jareth, Jareth open your eyes.  Look at me, yes I'm asking you to for once don't you want to take me up on it?"  Patting the side of his face she stopped only when he looked at her.  

"What, are you doing?"  

"You hit your head, you might have a concussion and you can't go to sleep."  He gave her a look that told her he was going to do whatever he wanted.  "Fine.  Go to sleep.  Don't wake up for all I care."  

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Care."  He looked so smug, it riled her that he could be doing this to her.  Worse yet she was still worried about him.  

"Hate to burst your bubble, but even though I don't like you, I don't exactly want you dead.  But if that's what you're going for please, keeping opening your mouth."  How she managed to keep her tone flippant as she washed his bleeding cut was beyond her, maybe she was better at pushing away emotions than she had originally thought.  

Eventually she couldn't keep him awake any longer.  

The throbbing pain raging in his temple brought him to consciousness, opening his eyes to the thankfully dim light he thought past his pain and spelled the pain away.  Regaining his vision he looked to the figure in the chair beside him.  Sarah, curled in his armchair, was beside him.  Had she watched over him all this time?  Oddly he didn't find himself angry with her, it was her fault that he had hit his head, but he also doubted she had meant to harm him.  Sarah was not a violent person, oh she would lash out at him but it was only after he had provoked her.  

She only succeeded against him when she caught him by surprise, which she had.  Vaguely he could remember her worried tone, not so much the words but her voice.  If nothing else for that she would go unpunished.  Glancing at his clock he noted the late hour, he had been asleep at least a day.  Sitting up from the bed he pulled Sarah onto the sheets, taking care not to wake her he placed her in a more comfortable position.  

Brushing aside some hair covering her face he looked to her sleeping features.  She really was a beauty, not only physically but spiritually.  Something in her burned and even under the greatest pressure it never dimmed.  She was a rare creature and he was moth to her flame.  He wanted Sarah, he wanted her in every way, but he also knew she was young.  Sarah may have known more about the ways of man than he thought proper, but she was still very much an innocent in many ways.  

But he still wanted her, she aroused him unlike any of the women he normally associated with.  She defied him when others were too afraid meet his eyes.  She considered herself an equal to him as a person while capable of acknowledging his strengths that surpassed her own.  She feared him at times but refused to be cowed by him, he respected her for that.  But she had to learn her place.  He was her King and she was to obey him for that reason alone.  She would sleep with him, he would not force her body to merge with his own but he would make her sleep by his side.  

As he awaited sleep he planned his ways of handling her.  There would be rules, ones she would find herself unable to disobey; there would be limitations to her excursions outside the castle.  But he would not handle her as he had last time, Sarah was an intelligent girl.  She had found a way out of her predicament in a manner he hadn't anticipated.  He suspected that even under her newly founded magical based restrictions she would find ways to make him work to keep her under control.  He expected nothing less from her.  

_Yes, yes I know long time no write but college is BUSY (plus finals are now and so is my b-day I'm GETTING OLD!!!)  Either way here you go.  _

~BUM~


	30. One Step Forward Five Steps Back

Not a month later Jareth had fallen into a routine with his mortal.  Entering his room he had no greater wish than to fall into his bed.  The problems lining his borders and the veiled threats from other kingdoms were beginning to grow numerous, more so than was expected for a man of his rank and power.  Bending his head forward he pulled his shirt up and off.  Glancing to his mattress he paused, half hidden beneath the silken sheets was Sarah.  He knew she slept in his bed, he had ordered it of her and she could not disobey him.  Originally it had been that she sleep in his room, his chair by the fire had been her intended resting spot until he ordered otherwise.  But still that hadn't stopped her from defying him, she came after he slept and left before he awoke.  How she slipped in and out without awaking him surprised him, he was a light sleeper by nature and none of his past lovers had ever so much as turned over in her sleep without waking him.  It surprised him that the mortal girl could, with no magic to aid her silence.  

By her side, hand half hidden by the folds was a book.  Obviously she had taken to reading again, suspicion roused he flicked his wrist and had the book float to his hand.  Open to the page Sarah had been keeping he glanced to the doodles along the side.  He knew how they had gotten there, he had drawn them himself when bored with his studies.  How she found the dry book of any interest was beyond him.  But he also knew that it held no information that could help her escape him.  It was the history of the Labyrinth, the very book he had studied from in his youth.  Maybe it was the reason she was asleep, it _was_ rather dull.

Looking back to her peaceful form he noted one important thing, she was in one of his shirts.  Though it fit him well, it dwarfed her, draping her petite figure in the most alluring fashion.  Disrobing completely he slid into his bed.  Vaguely he wondered if she knew that while she slept clothed, he did not.  

Moving to her side he took in the rarely revealed flesh, the split that reached halfway down his chest, reached to just below her naval.  Leaving him to gaze along her throat, chest, the valley between her breasts, and the flat land of her belly.  Running a finger over the porcelain surface he stopped at her belly, closing his eyes sleep carried him away.

Stifling a groan Sarah knew something was off.  'I'm awake and I _know it's not time to get up.'  Looking to her right she saw Jareth's face but a few inches from hers.  Stiffening she felt her surprise take over, he had never slept near her before.  She wished it had stayed that way.  It was also then that she felt the reason of what had awoken her, his hand had slipped through the opening of the shirt, and his long fingers were brushing against her hip.  Taking a calming breath she gently slipped his hand out of her shirt and up as she slipped off the side of the bed.  Gently she set his hand back on the mattress and turned to enter her closet.  Within the first few steps she had to bite her tongue to keep her swearing beyond her teeth when her leg hit the footstool.  Walking into her closet she blindly lit the candle, wincing as the burst of light hit her eyes.  _

Glancing over the many dresses she spotted some of her Aboveground clothes, bending over to pick up her jeans she rubbed her newly forming bruise.  Sticking her legs into the familiar fabric she shifted her weight from side to side to help fit into the pants.  Pushing the shirt up as she pulled the pants it bunched at her wrists as she buttoned the front of her jeans.  Scanning for her bra and shirt she curled her lips as she spotted them.  

Raising her arms into the air she stretched them up and back, rising to her toes slightly as she did so.  She could not start a day without a good stretch.  Ending her cat like behavior she began to pull her shirt off, she had just pulled her head out when a voice pierced the silence.

She had awoken him the moment she began to move.  Slowly her fingers had wrapped around his hand and lifted it; he had fully expected her to drop his palm.  When she did that he planned to grab her wrist and pull her back down.  Instead she had set it down softly on the area still warm with her body heat.  He heard the soft sound of her hitting something but kept silent instead of voicing her pain.

As he opened his eyes he saw the light glow from her closet.  Slipping out of the bed as silently as she had he moved closer to the entrance of her changing area.  When he reached his destination he saw a sight to drive most men to uncontrollable lust.  The wiggling of her hips as she pulled the appalling blue pants over her shapely legs.  Why she hid her figure he knew not, it was a very attractive one and she did nothing to promote it.  His shirt fell back to her thighs as she lifted both arms in the air; she rose up and bounced a few times.  Arms falling to her sides he watched her wrists twist and she was soon pulling the shirt up.

"A conversation is in order."  She turned sharply and it took all that was in him not to move closer.  The shirt bunched and spread between her forearms.  In short the shirt hid her chest that he was hungry to view.  She stumbled back in shock and hit the shelves behind her.

"I-I thought you were asleep."

"Obviously not, interesting choice of nightwear.  My shirt."  Her cheeks tinted pink but a spark filled her eyes.

"Well all my clothes keep disappearing and not coming back.  I needed a night shirt and I have none in the wardrobe of frills you provided me."

"Oh is that all, a problem easily rectified."  Her eyes grew weary with his words; he smiled wolfishly and gave his solution.  "Sleep without."

"Without?"  She looked confused for an instant then realization hit.  "Naked!  No!"  He gestured towards himself, bringing her to attention that he was not dressed in the least.  She turned a lovely shade of red and he watched as her eyes trailed a scar that he had acquired in his foolish youth.  All the same her staring was having a physical affect on him that would bring trouble to both of them if she did not stop.

"I suggest that if you wish to leave this bedroom anytime soon…" He left the sentence off and once her eyes focused on his reason, her head shot up.  "But if not…" Her blush spread to the rest of her face.  Holding out his hand he smiled cruelly.  "Give me the shirt Sarah."

"Now?"  He nodded.  "Turn around."  He shook his head.  She pressed her lips together and he could see through her eyes that she was doing some fast thinking.

"Do it yourself or I shall _assist you."  She glared viciously at him but slipped one arm free and used it to hide her treasures.  The other hand soon tossed him his shirt.  Knowing he had to teach her a lesson in obedience if he ever wanted her to do as he wished, he prepared to punish her in a way she would never forget.  Striding the four steps between them she turned her head and shut her eyes, thus not seeing that he had magiced a pair of pants and boots to his form.  He wished to remind her that he ruled her.  He didn't plan on harming her, only frightening her into submission.  She was unprepared when he grabbed her arms, forcing them above her head.  He heard the sharp intake of air, felt some of her hair strike his chest as her head turned, and met her wide-eyed shock with a cool gaze of his own.  One that quickly heated as he let it drift lower, to what until this moment had been hidden from him.  Letting his left hand fall from her wrists and taking her into his hand he received no reaction from her until he ran his thumb over the smooth skin._

"N-no please."  Her voice hitched with her breath and he felt the tremors of her body.  Pushing closer he moved his hand down her side and around her waist.  Pressing his fingers into her flesh her hiss assured him that he had her complete and utter attention.  Grinding his lower half to hers she gave a most delightful gasp.  _He_ pulled in a breath when her lower half jutted forward.  Leaving no doubt in her mind as to how she affected him.  Running hand from her hip to her rear he found a knob digging into her back, explaining her reaction.  Releasing her wrists he cupped her bum with both his palms, pushing her up and against him.  She tried to push back but was torn between her modesty and wish for escape, but her escape from him was in vain.  Her strength compared to his was nothing; backing out of the closet he soon dropped her to the bed, following and pinning her before she could gain her wits.

The pain of the handle in her spine had forced her to push forward.  She missed his reaction to her movement, too distracted by the by the protrusion at her thighs.  She _did_ however note that he had _thankfully_ willed some pants to form; she shot to her toes when his hand sank lower.  When he lifted her off her feet she forgot her half dressed state long enough to push away.  Next she knew he had her pinned beneath him on the bed.  "Stop defying me."  He hissed into her ear, she turned her head sharply and some of her hair flew over her face.  

"No!"  She tried to break free but he had her trapped.

"Do as I say."  He ordered, eyes blazing at her.

"Never."  She growled, shaking her head to clear her gaze.  She found bravery in her anger, and held it close for just that reason.

"Then I will _make_ you."  She was ready to ask how but he had claimed her mouth.  To her horror she felt herself returning the passion.  Even though she felt none of it, her body refused to roll away when he lessened the pressure he had been using to pin her.  She couldn't move away, her body wouldn't listen.  She gave a chocked cry when she felt his mouth cover the tip of her breast.  

"Stop please."  She begged, fighting her body and finding it unresponsive to her demands.  Instead her pelvis rose to meet with his and she felt a moan birth from the back of her throat.  To even her virgin ears she knew that moan to be not of the suffering she was living but the sound of pleasure she knew nothing of.  She felt his long fingers undo the buttons of her pants and then slip beneath her underwear.  It was only then that he stopped, her body fell back to the mattress and she remained there in fear and shock.  She looked to him in silence, dreading what might come next.

"I rule over you Sarah, you are mine to command and make demands of.  Unlike my other subjects Sarah, I control you.  Down to your very breath.  I _do_ have power over you Sarah.  It's time you learned that."  She flinched when his face lowered to her chest.  He placed a kiss between her breasts followed by a chaste brush of lips on hers before he moved off her.  She wasted no time in pulling a sheet about herself, when she looked back to him he was at the door, the shirt that had sparked all this on his chest.  "I expect you to obey me Sarah.  From now until I say otherwise I want you in this room by ten each night and you are not allowed to leave until either I have left or the hour tolls nine.  Understood?"  She nodded mutely.  "You are also to take all meals with me."  She repeated her previous action and sagged in relief when he left.

'Bastard.'  She thought, trembling like a leaf and unable to do anything about it.  It took her nearly a half hour to gain the control of her legs.  She nearly flew out of the room after pulling on her bra and shirt.  Hiding in a room full of dust she slipped to the floor, breathing heavily her heart had yet to slow.  Not one tear did she shed, she wasn't so sure she could.  

'You are also to take all meals with me.'  He had said.

'I'm not hungry.'  She thought, it had never been her thing for big breakfasts.  Aside from when she had been in her growth spurts she usually could go without breakfast.  Always without lunch, but never without dinner, she would dine with him, but not until this evening.  What she did tomorrow would have to wait until tonight.  She was afraid of when she had to return that night.  She cried out in shock when two small arms wrapped around her.  Looking to the aged face she saw the concern.  "How will I ever escape him?  He keeps me under lock and key."  She whispered looking blankly to the floor.  

"Lass yous haves to learn nots to anger him."  She hid her face near his throat and gave a hollow laugh.

"You know as well as I that I could no sooner obey him than hold the sun and moon.  It's not in me."  She let him hold her a moment longer before pulling back.  "What are you doing here?"

"Yous asked me to watch over yer brother."  She nodded hastily and looked to him with wild eyes.  She didn't know that her protective streak was bordering desperate.  

"He's fine.  Asks fer ya an course yer step mum tells him ter ferget ya.  He won't."  She smiled at the reassurance and thanked him.  "Lass what happened?"  She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"He got pushed too far, he showed me in no uncertain terms who is in charge.  I'm fine though, he didn't hurt anything other than my pride."  She smiled bravely for Hoggle.  'Wreaked my courage, terrified me witless.  But I won't tell you that.'  She thought to her friend, nodding as he told her he had to leave.  When he left she closed her eyes.  She hated the feeling of loneliness that filled her all the time.  Even at home she had the mail and her friends, no matter how far away they were.  Here all she had were three creatures, who had to risk their safety to visit her.  In short she often didn't have any friendly company and the only others she saw were goblins and their arrogant King.  Fists forming at her sides she stood and stormed to the halls.  She was halfway to the library when she ran into said King.

"Where have you been?"  He demanded looking to the dust that covered her pants.

"In one of the rooms, I had to be alone."  She answered, not looking him in the eye.  Slowly she tried to get around him without getting into his reach.  The fact that he could make her walk into his arms was not lost upon her.  She could only hope he wouldn't make her, she hated feeling so helpless.  "I'll see you at dinner."  She tried, slipping along the wall slowly.  Unfortunately he placed both arms on either side of her and she was left with nowhere to go.

"And what of lunch?"  

"I normally skip the meal."

"You've not ate morning meal."  His eyes were growing dangerous and she knew she was annoying him by continuing to avoid his presence.

"I-I have no appetite right now.  It's not the first time I've skipped a meal, I've been doing it for years."  It was true, she often skipped out on breakfast to avoid her stepmother, never given money for lunch she had mooched from a few friends or gone without.  For the past three years dinner and snacks had been her only real source of food.  His eyes narrowed at her and she wondered if she was getting herself in deeper water than she already was.  'Why I haven't drowned yet is a mystery to me.'  His head jerked for a moment and he took a step back.

"We'll speak of this later.  Stay out of the Labyrinth today."

"Why?"  She had meant to visit Didymus, even if it meant risking her sense of smell to do it.

"Do as you're told or I'll bar you to a room."

"_Ground_ me?"  She let out incredulously.  Anger at the situation granted her a loose and foolish tongue.  "You're not my father-" She began only to have him cut her off with one look.

"But I _do_ rule you Sarah.  Or have you forgotten so soon?"  She shook her head madly and backed away from him in fear.  He was gone within the blink of an eye, after a moment of his not reappearing she let her shoulders loosen up.  She was about to continue her way to the library when a screaming echoed down the halls.  Suddenly she understood why he had told her to keep out of the Labyrinth.  Someone was going to run it.  

'Foolish mortals, the lot of us.'  She thought, letting her feet take her to the child.

Well what do you think?  Nice and long…well sort of.  ANYway REVIEW THIS PLLLLLLLLLLEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   Did you think I went over the top with Jareth?  Tell me in the reviews.  What happened, he was getting better, must be the stress.  

~BUM~


	31. And the Beat Goes On

Jareth ignored the pleas of the girl before him.  A quick glance around the room showed him that material things were what made this one tick.  She even stated that she only wanted the child so that she wouldn't get into trouble.  He was highly amused as her eyes focused on his realm, and the land she would have to cross to get to his castle.  

"That's impossible!"  

"Only if you say it is.  You have thirteen hours girl.  Else your sister becomes another of my many subjects."  Vanishing from her sight he watched as she moaned and made a complaint about her shoes getting dirty.  He was disgusted.  Appearing in his throne room he was thrown off by the silence.  The child had been screaming, _should_ have been screaming.  Where was the babe?  Scanning the room he soon found the form of Sarah, sitting against the wall and rocking the child as she cooed a lullaby.  She would make a loving mother someday.  'And to my heirs.'  He added seeing the gentleness she never expressed towards him, or knowingly around him.  "Did I bid you permission in here?"  He demanded, startling the teenager but still quiet enough to not wake the baby.  

"You told me to stay out of the Labyrinth, nothing of keeping the baby quiet."  Her voice was low and soft as she took care not to awaken the child.  Waving his hand a cradle appeared at her side, she looked to it with distrust, wanting the baby as a shield for her he assumed.  Slowly she laid the babe in the sheets and took care to keep the girl comfortable.  Moving to her side he began to pull her gently out to the hall.  Willing the doors to shut without a sound he soon had her pressed between him and the stonewall.  

"You will be a mother some day."  He promised, watching the confusion rein in her eyes.  

"I never really thought about it, other girls played house, I played Joan of Arc.  In short I doubt it."  She replied.  He smiled gently to her and lowered his mouth to her throat.  

"You will.  I pledge you that much Sarah."  Her face paled and she began to tremble, no longer hiding her emotions under her mask.  She tried to push him back but it held the same affect as if a toddler was trying to knock her down.  None.

"No way."  She knew where this was going, had tried to change the topics path and he hadn't let her do it.  In short he had said that he would make sure she became a mother.  And oh so incidentally he would be the father, not good in her mind.  "And most assuredly not with you."  She was amazed when he let her escape his embrace.  Backing up in trepidation she suddenly felt like a doe in the headlights, the look in his eyes was not anger, and somehow she wished it was.  It was determination, promise, lust, and a number of other emotions she didn't know.  All in all it was something she never wanted directed at her again.  He was still looking.  

"Sarah."  His voice was even, the tone she had learned to mean that she was seriously going to hate whatever ultimatum he was going to make.  "You belong to me; I have been considerably lenient with you.  You ran and upon returning to my possession I did not beat you.  You defy and insult me, and I do very little in the way of punishment."  She ran her tongue over her lips and her mouth went suddenly dry.  Backing away quickly she hit a wall that had just now formed behind her.  This was bad.  "By law I can do with you as I wish, whatever that may be."  Her heart was racing against her ribs, he was nearing her and she had no greater wish than to become part of the wall.  "But."  His breath rested over her lips, and she very much doubted some idiot was going to wish a child away and save her this time.  "I will only take you fully, in my bed, willing."  His body was pressed to her trembling one.  "That is not however to say, that I can't and won't seduce you."  Breathing heavily she knew that moving her face would only end up in his stealing another kiss.  

"You could try."  He smiled and gave a cruel yet amused chuckle.

"So much to learn dear Sarah.  You know nothing of the ways of a man and woman."

"I know what sex is about."  She snapped.  

"You only know how a human can rut.  Nothing of passion and trembling bodies, entangled limbs."  His words brushed over her mouth and she knew he was about to kiss her.

"Dancing lessons, end of practice, we all fall.  One tripped we all went down.  Tangled limbs, trembling bodies, and sweat.  A passion for dance."

He laughed softly, placing his mouth to hers for an instant.  He didn't step back.  "Fine Sarah, we shall play a new game.  Each night you wear your undergarments, and bedclothes.  If for whatever reason you fall asleep in my bed without one of those on.  You may not wear them in my bed again."  

'Oh shit.'  She shivered at the thought, he had told her he slept nude.  How she had missed that little fact was beyond her.  "Can I alternate?"

"How do you mean?"

"Change between shorts and pants.  It's getting cold at night if you haven't noticed.  But I was here during that nasty wave of heat."  He seemed to ponder her words.  

"Would you do that delightful act to your legs?"  Her eyebrows shot up, she should have been used to his erratic questioning by now.  She wasn't.

"What?  You mean shave?"  He nodded.  "Usually.  Why?"

"Then I suppose, if you shave.  I've grown fond of that mortal habit of yours."  He stepped back and she felt brave enough to snort at his words.

"Don't get too attached, I'm on my last razor.  After that I'm done."  He looked to her mysteriously.  

"We'll see."  

'I don't like the way that sounds.  Nope.  I'm in trouble mm-hmm.'   She thought as she tried to cross her arms with his body so close to hers.  "Don't you have somebody to bother in the Labyrinth?"  She would say nearly anything to get him away from her.  Within the blink of an eye he held a crystal under her nose.  She was looking into before she realized she was.  It showed a girl moving down the parallel walls.  Squinting Sarah tried to get a closer look at the teen but instead noted that she was talking to the worm.  And blowing him off.  "I take it she has no chance at all."  She muttered dryly.  

"Correct, you passed many entrances but willing to listen to advice all the same.  I need not look after her; she will bring her own loss.  In short, no."  

'Drat.'  She thought, going stiff as his mouth came closer to her face.  "Will you stop?"  She snapped viciously, falling past her fear and into anger.  He paused.  

"Sarah, while I enjoy your quaint sense of what is proper; I am not obliged to obey you."  She turned her head and noticing the slight space between them she ducked quickly and escaped the cage of his arms.  Skipping back nimbly she couldn't help but laugh and giggle at her small triumph.  It wasn't often she could escape his tentacle like embraces.  

Glancing behind her she felt her joy leave, once again there was a wall in her way.  Keeping one eye on the King she tested it to see if it were really solid.  Sure enough it was.  Glancing back to the man she tried her best to not look as trapped as she felt.  She hated to admit it but this really wasn't fair.  "Please."  Her tone was soft and she hated the pleading note in her voice.  This day was just too much, her morning had been terrifying and this conversation wasn't calming her nerves any.  "Please just let me go." She closed her eyes when he began to approach her.  

She looked so forlorn as he placed his palms on either side of her face.  But he would die before releasing his claim over her.  But she was close to retreating mentally at this moment, and while this would be an opportune moment to break her, he didn't want to.  He _liked_ her fire, it was what made her stand out in the sea of women, but if he broke her she would be ruined.  

Resting his forehead to hers he felt her barely visible trembling, rest Sarah, you may do as you will today, just stay out of the Labyrinth.  It does not take kindly to intruders during the time of a runner."  Moving away from her he saw her eyes melt with relief before she ran down the newly formed hall.  

For however strong Sarah's will was, she was still fallible and oddly enough.  Fragile.  She had her fears and bore her scars; she hid her weaknesses but acknowledged them instead of hid from them.  She feared what he did to her, could do to her, and what he could make her feel.  His spell allowed him control over her body, but only what she controlled; her reflexes were still her own along with her heart mind and soul.  He was willing to forgo his spell, if he were to ever exchange it for her affections.  He didn't doubt that any man that basked in Sarah's love, would never wander from his sheets.  

Took me forever yes I know, not so great yes I know.  Boy you should see what I have planned (I AM EVIL)  Oh ya.  This thing is getting long so I'll probably wrap it up and make it a 2 parter or something.  TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  Thankyou

~BUM~


	32. Watching Those Toes

Too wired to sleep and needing an outlet she rushed for her closet and pulled out her dancing bag.  Upon her return she had searched out a room with a smooth hardwood floor, having cleaned the sunshine filled room and cleared the floor she had made it her own personal dancing studio.  Slipping in and shutting the door behind her she looked to it once more.  The floor was smooth and after she had finished with it, clean.  The wall along the opposite wall was full of shelves and the chairs that had been spread out across the room were partially stacked and pressed against the inner wall.  To the left was a wall of windows.  If she were to look out it would show her the garden and part of the hedge section of the Labyrinth.  Dropping the pack she soon began digging through it, changing into her dance clothes she performed her usual warm-ups before donning her toe shoes.  

Knowing the room by heart she closed her eyes and let the music from memory to play from her mind.  Channeling her pent up energy through dance she let her mind take the back burner and her body gain control.  She didn't want to think, didn't want to feel, just move.  Everyone escaped their problems in different ways.  Alcohol, drugs, sex, food, for her it was dance, to her it was therapy.  It was also the only escape from Jareth she could find, when she danced she felt untouchable.  Nothing could hurt her and nothing could stop her.  Mick understood this about her, and had often forced food down her throat when she was particularly stressed.  Glancing at her reflection in the window she winced.  She may not have been hungry but she better start eating if she wanted to remain healthy.  She was half entranced by the ghostly figure that was her reflection when she felt him appear in the room.  "What are you doing here?"  He sounded almost angry.  Franticly she tried to think of what she might have done to upset him.  It angered her that she was so afraid but after that morning he finally had her expressing that fear he had demanded so long ago.  

"I-I was, the room, I mean."  Forming a fist at her side she found her bit of courage and met him eye for eye.  

"How did you get in here?"  Her confusion took a turn from fear to curiosity.  He hadn't ever forbid her from entering a room; did this room mean something to him?  "You shouldn't have been able to snoop in here."  

"I wasn't snooping."  

"Then how did you get in here?" Tapping her toe-shoe on the wooden floor she brought his attention to her feet with the sound it created.  

"It was the only room that had a level wood floor."  

He hadn't expected that for an answer, looking to her feet he saw the shoes that had harmed her feet when she had worn them Aboveground.  He hadn't appreciated finding her in his mothers solar.  This had been the Queen's hiding spot from his father, he had charmed it too keep out curious goblins and snooping nobles.  Sarah hadn't been doing either, only searching for a floor to dance on.  

He felt a twinge of guilt at frightening her like he had.  He had never told her to stay out of the room and here he was yelling at her for doing as she wanted in her free time.  "Sarah."  Her arms crossed over her chest and she looked away, still she watched him from the corner of her eye.  "I apologize."  Her head snapped and he read the blatant shock in her eyes and expression.  "I should not have yelled at you, this is my mother's room."  Sarah gasped and looked around with sparked curiosity.  "I've spelled it to keep the curious and nosy out, obviously you were doing neither when you entered.  Otherwise you would have found the door locked."  

"Oh."  He glanced to her disturbingly thin figure clothed in the odd outfit her friend had gifted her.  Thinking it best to change subject her decided take a less threatening pose.  

"You're far too thin."  She glanced to her reflection in the window and back to him.  

"I was thinking the same thing; I hate to think of what Mick would do to me if he saw me right now.  Last time I did something like this he baked up a storm and tied me to a chair.  He can't cook."  Her grey tinged eyes danced at the memory while her face gave an expression that spoke of terrible taste.  Loathe he was to admit it he felt a flicker of gratefulness towards the boy for taking care of Sarah.  The only difference was that while she would listen to the boy she would refuse to eat just to be stubborn if he tried such a thing.  Her willfulness while enticing was infuriating when working against his wishes.   How was he going to get her to eat, he knew she would starve herself just to annoy him, but with his spell in place over her he could order her to eat.  But somehow he could bring himself to do that to her, the terror that had flashed in her eyes when she had realized his hold over her, he never wanted to see that again.  Not even if he was forcing her to do what was best for herself.  

"Then will you dine with me?"  She gave him a measuring look, she would make an excellent Queen someday.  For all her brashness she saw quite a bit for one so young.  

"Is that a request or an order?"  His lips twitched in amusement.  

"A request."  Holding out his hand for her to take should she choose he waited.  

"I'm still angry with you."  Her words were strong; her hand touching his was hesitant.  

"I know."  

"You went beyond way too far."

"Yes."

"Don't do that again…please."  She was stepping over her bounds ordering him to do that, but her nearly whispered begging softened his disposition.  He had frightened her and she was asking in her backward way for him not to do it again.  Sarah was more like him than he had originally thought, they both had their layers and different ways of expressing their feelings.  He didn't say anything, to apologize would be telling her she had won, to mock her would be akin to taking even more steps back.  Silence was neither forfeiting their latest squabble or winning.  She didn't press for an answer, it seemed she understood their tenuous truce.  For however long it would last.  

_Well would you look at that, no major fights.  They'll actually spend some time together NOT fighting in the next chapter.  Oooh would all LOVE to know what I have planned for our poor heroine.  You all just have to wait.  Yes I am evil. Yes I am proud of this.  REVIEW.  _

~BUM~


	33. Tender Ground

Sarah looked to the clock in curiosity as it chimed.  She rarely saw Jareth anymore, not that it mattered but she was finding herself rather lonely.  Contrary to what one would think Hoggle was a busy dwarf and Ludo was presently in some sort of hibernation and Didymus was off on some familial quest.  

She rarely saw him with the exception of meals, and while being alone would normally not bother her, being completely alone was, well lonely.  She enjoyed privacy but being alienated from civilization was not something she enjoyed.  The fact that she hadn't ate since breakfast the day before was something else to think about.  She was hungry, and there was no way she could eat unless Jareth was eating with her.  

Finding the kitchens she soon began making a meal for two.  It would serve as brunch and she would get him to eat it one way or the other.  Fried potatoes, scrambled eggs and bacon, by far not the most elaborate thing she had cooked.  But she liked it.  After making some orange juice she found a platter and loaded it down with her food and pitcher.  Keeping her balance she made way for his office, she still remembered the first time he had brought her there.  It had been the first time he kissed her, the first time someone had ever used force on her like that.  

Finding the door she opened it without knocking.  Not looking at him as she barged in she placed the platter over his paperwork.  "You need to eat; now I am hungry, and we haven't had any food since yesterday at breakfast.  And since I'm not on a hunger strike, we are going to eat."  

"Sarah I have work-."

"That will still be there when you're done.  Now I cooked this and if I have to feed you like a baby I will, you look worse than me."  It was true, his face was pinched and she knew he wasn't getting enough sleep.  She was refusing to acknowledge that the emotion she was having for him was worry, because if she was worrying over him, that would mean she cared.  It was too complicated to figure out why she worried about him, he still frightened her from time to time, why would she care about him she didn't even like him?  No, she had long ago decided that examining emotions was too complicated and was best left to the quacks that called themselves professionals.  She just let her emotions come and go, her passions were her outlet and she was afraid something would happen if she tried to examine them too closely, or at all.  

"You cooked this?"  She smiled at his surprised face.  Taking that as a yes she put food on a plate and handed it to him, giving him a cup of orange juice she nearly laughed at his confused face.  Sipping a glass of her own she spoke.  

"Its not poisoned I promise, now eat."  

She had never done anything like this.  Sure she had barged in on him at various times, most recently on the gradual disappearance of her previous wardrobe, but never had she come to bring him something.  Sure she could have been doing this for herself, but the flash of concern in her eyes and tone made him think otherwise.  Sarah, like him, did what she did for a reason; though their source of reasons may be different they still matched that way.  She had loaded a fork with the potatoes and was watching him.  She couldn't take a bite until he did; he was beginning to rethink that ultimatum.  Tasting her creation he found he rather enjoyed it, the drink she had given him tasted of oranges, and she was inhaling her meal at a speed that would rival his goblins.  

"Not going for the hunger strike I see."

"This is different from them.  One I didn't have my anger to block my hunger, and I haven't worked out this much since I took lessons."

"Lesson?"

"Dance, Mick got me into it when we were just kids.  I can't say that I've ever regretted it."  He watched her smile at memories he knew nothing of.  He remembered the dream of her performing as a child, she had loved the stage, a place where she could pretend and anything could happen.  

"And your ability to draw?"  She chewed her food and looked to him as she swallowed.  

"I can't really explain that, I just can.  Its never been something I had to work at, I think that's why I love ballet.  It's not as easy as it looks, and toe shoes bring it to a whole new level."  He narrowed his eyes at the mention of those.

"They hurt you to wear them.  Why do you persist on damaging your feet?"  She lifted one foot to examine it, he noted the blisters and worn skin.  

"Hazard of the job, but I love dancing Goblin King."  He watched her eyes close as she tried to explain to him something she held dear.  He wasn't going to stop her; this had to be the first time she had ever opened up to him of her free will.  "I'm…free.  Nothing hurts anymore.  It's a challenge and so easy at the same time."  He understood, dancing to her was like magic to him.  It was something he could do that was both challenging and rewarding at the same time.  But he didn't hurt himself by merely keeping his skills to par.  

"I dislike, it hurts you."  She looked to him sharply with a flicker of fear in her eyes.  

"Don't make me stop, Jareth you took me away from everything.  I know Karen wished me away but I!"  She stood and started pacing looking to him with stress.  "Dance got me through my mother leaving and it's been an escape from Karen.  You can't make me stop it you can't!"  

She was terrified.  Terrified that he would take something away from her, horrified that he had the power to stop her from doing something she loved.  Moving to his feet he took her trembling form into his arms, the thought had crossed his mind but with her reaction he couldn't bring himself to order it.  Dancing relaxed her, as his toying with the Labyrinth did him.  It was one of the few familiar comforts she still had, he couldn't take that from her, not for the reason he had.  

It also did not escape him that she had used his name.  She only ever used it when her temper rose to its highest or she was emotional about something.  Proving to him that she was desperate to keep her hobby.  "Sarah."  Gently he brushed aside some of her hair from her face.  "I will not forbid you from your craft."  She stopped trying to tear out of his hold at his words.  But her eyes still held the unique fear and he hands he only now noticed, were trembling.  

"Promise?"  In that moment he felt joy, she trusted his word.  Of course she knew he toyed with his words, but he knew she could play that game.  She had played with his orders before.  Taking them literally instead of how he had intended them to be taken.  

"As long as you do not damage yourself."  She raised a brow at that.  

"Your opinion of damage, and mine vary on this subject.  To you the little scrapes and crunched toes is it.  To me its pulling a tendon or something else."  He could see that there would be no changing her mind on this, somehow he knew he would devastate her if he forbade her from using the shoes.  

"I will think it over my little mortal."  Releasing her he allowed her to step back, without a word she left.  Forgetting the delicious meal she had brought to share with him.  When she changed that night she found her worn toe-shoes looking brand new.  

_Well, that took me a while.  Don't quite know where it all came from but I have some stuff planned some of it funny and some of it not.  But I promise this, there shouldn't be too many more big fights _(Meaning I don't have any planned but don't hold your breath.)  _Anywho__ tell me what y'all think._

~BUM~


	34. Hackles Lowered

Looking down the staircase she studied the siding, with a quick glance around her, one that hinted at her plans and the fact that they probably weren't allowed, she sat on the rail and began her ride.  Laughing as she sped down the spiral loop she adjusted for the end and instead of crashing into the pillar at the bottom she looped her arms around it and was soon becoming dizzier than she had ever been in her life, including when she had held that spin contest with Mick. 

Laughing as she slipped off the railing and to her unsteady feet she gasped when she fell against a warm body.  Still giggling as the world ceased spinning she looked into the four eyes of the Goblin King.  Now that he was holding her she couldn't stand, when her eyes stopped rotating her vision she looked to his curious stare and felt another laugh build in her.  Had he seen her slide down the stairs? 

"Hi." 

"What are you doing Sarah?"  He arched a brow at her and she tried to pretend she hadn't done something that all parents forbade. 

"Going to the library?"  Smiling she knew she didn't sound convincing.  She watched his eyes look past her, to the stairs, and then back to her.  "Alright you caught me; I was practicing my plan for world domination."  His lips twitched at her words.  "Don't believe that one either huh?  How about-."  She stopped when she saw the man standing off to the side of them.  "Hello?" 

She didn't acknowledge the brief squeeze Jareth gave her.  "We will talk later Sarah."  She refrained from making a grimace.  She hated that tone, glancing at the blond Fae she decided to just go with it.  He was looking a little too tense to put up with her badgering him, yet. 

"Ok, if you need me I'll be in the Labyrinth.  I offered to help Hoggle with his garden; I swear he has no idea what to do with me when it comes to plants."  Pecking his cheek to get him to loosen up she slipped from his arms and dashed out the front door. 

The sight of Sarah laughing had been by far the most pleasant thing he had seen in his day.  He made sure to manage making it to his room in time to talk with her; lately he had come late to find her asleep on her side of the bed.  As courtesy to her he had begun wearing loose pants as mortal males of her culture did, she had only just learned of it after awaking while he left the bed a few mornings ago.  The smile in her eyes and the unspoken thanks her expression had shown made the slight adjustment more than worth it.  He doubted she noticed that she now slept farther away from the edge of the bed as she used to. 

After the sun had set he entered the room to find her reading on the bed as she was known to do before sleeping.  She was quickly going through books and he wondered how much of it she retained.  He also wondered how she found some of the more boring texts so interesting, she had yet to leave the history section, she was not restricting herself just to his realm, she had just begun there. 

"What is it that you find so fascinating in those texts?"  She moved her eyes from the books to him and shrugged. 

"I've always liked history, you wouldn't believe all the similarities there are between Fae and humans, same stupid mistakes and prejudices."  The tone in her voice was amusing, but it made him think.  Humans were so narrow minded, what could his kind possible share with them?

'Then again.'  He thought, looking to his mortal infatuation.  'Sarah shares many qualities, perhaps she has something worth listening to at some point.  Wincing as his headache returned he poured himself some brandy and sat in his sofa by the fire.  Sarah would read in silence and he would attempt to relax before giving up and forcing a sleeping charm upon himself.  He was startled into grabbing the female wrist when a hand touched his shoulder.  He was still stunned at her silent movements.  Releasing her with a mumbled apology he tilted his head back and looked to her with a question.  

Concern was in her pewter eyes.  "I don't suppose you'd going to tell me what's wrong will you?"

"No Sarah, I will not." 

"Thought so."  Her voice, while soft, sent splinters of pain through his mind.  Before he could object she had tugged his jacket off his shoulders and was kneading her fingers into his stiff neck.  Her thumbs gently pushed his head back down and he closed his eyes at her gentle treatment.  "Jareth, you need to relax a little, I don't know what's wrong but you aren't doing yourself any favors with all the stress you're putting on your body.  You're going to get sick if you don't, the mind holds a lot of power over the body, even I know that."  Since her hands were being so wonderful he was going to ignore her scolding tone, as long as she didn't stop. 

Her thumbs lowered to the muscle parallel with the base of his neck, without digging the digits into his skin painfully she pushed on the space with her thumbs in small rotations.  While her thumbs were doing that the rest of her fingers were splayed out, finding the tense spots of his shoulders and mimicked her thumbs.  "You are as tense as a bow string.  Move off the seat, if I'm going to do this I'm sitting, on the floor."  She didn't really wait for him to move; before his relaxed mind could comprehend her meaning she was pressing him forward and off his seat.  When his back was to the chair her legs were brushing the sides of his arms, the pressure of her hands changed and the pleasure pain on his muscles increased, she knew how to make it painful enough to work but not be a real pain. 

"Where did you learn this?"  He murmured, knowing that if the silence continued he would be asleep, not that it would be a bad thing all considered. 

"Nicky mostly, she's the best of our group, but we all can do it.  We all danced.  Bernardo has gone into woodwork with his carving for a hobby, Nicky is starting in advertisement I think, and Suzette is in fashion, nightwear to be exact.  Mick was the only one to stick with dance, I would have to had things been different, he's very good.  He's taught by one of the best in New York."  The envy in her voice was clear, but she was also obviously happy for her friends.  "But that doesn't answer the question."

Question?  Oh yes he had asked her a question, her hands were doing a marvelous job at distracting him.  Feeling as if he should comment he found he lacked the will to speak.  "Mmmhh?" 

"Have you ever done something that left you sore?  Well that's what dancing can do, among other things but that's what got us started.  We'd over do something and pull a muscle, we quickly learned to rub the muscles to ease the pain, if only a little.  Eventually we set to work on each other, some of us are better than others."  Her tone was wry and he was sure she was recalling something he hadn't the slightest interest in.  Her hands were moving to his neck, he let his head drop and she continued to work her mortal magic. 

He felt her legs move and she tilted his head to rest on the seat, her hands found his forehead and scalp, his eyes were closed and he felt that any movement was not worth the effort.  It took him a moment to notice she had stopped, opening his eyes he saw her rubbing her hands and looking to him with concern.  "Get some rest, you really need it."  Lifting his arm he felt tender muscles protest, cupping her cheek she smiled softly at him, then as if realizing what she had done she tilted her head away from his touch and slipped over the side of the sofa seat.  By the time he worked up the will to remove his clothes and slip between the sheets, recalling at the last second to pull on his night clothes, she was under the blankets with her back to him.  With a thought he dimmed the fire and the candles extinguished.  Knowing that touching Sarah would do her no good he left her to her thoughts, closing his eyes he awoke surprised at the ease he had slept in, what shocked him the most was the woman lying on his outstretched arm, she wasn't near him, not really.  But his hand was cupping her face as she used it for a pillow.  She was still asleep, looking innocent and vulnerable with her eyes closed and her guard down. 

Silently he slipped away from her and out of the room, a note on her book, thanking her. 

_Would you look at that, I wrote an update.  Well, it seems Sarah has let her worry slip for Jareth, oops.  And what is she doing everyday in the walls of the Labyrinth, could she be making a new friend soon.  Maaaaayyyybeee.  And COULD there be trouble with Jareth's male visitor.  You bet, what kind of author would I be if I didn't torment my readers?  I'm not as evil as Kristen Britain (if any of you know who she is SHE IS EVIL)  _

_REVIEW_

BUM


	35. Charmed Out of Her

Glancing over her shoulder more from habit that worry she slipped out of the courtyard and into the hedge maze.  She wasn't going anywhere this time, Hoggle was off visiting his sister and the rest of her friends were otherwise occupied.  Leaving her with a date concerning a lovely bench, the sun, and her latest book, one on the actual history of the Labyrinth.  She also had a not so small friend to play with. 

FLASHBACK

Finding the little alcove had been a pleasant surprise.  As long as she stayed away from the vine covered wall, the type of vines being deadly, she was safe.  The vines would hold onto anything they could snare, thankfully she was in the habit of carrying a pocketknife with her when she went on her mini expeditions. 

Hearing the sound of something struggling she picked up her pace and turned the last corner sharply.  What she saw stunned her, not too much got tangled in the vines, but by the looks of it a cat the size of a dog was caught.  It spotted her with deep blue eyes and hissed.  The sound was cut short by a tightening vine. 

It was here her heart and good sense had an argument.  She recognized the feline from one of the many books she had read.  This cat was no where _near_ full growth.  It was only the size of a dog, not even bigger than Merlin.  The feline's species was notoriously dangerous and among the deadliest creatures in the underground, they were also somewhat rarely seen, well perhaps seen and spoken of later. 

_But she couldn't leave to poor thing to die like this.  _Heart winning as per usual she flicked open her blade and decided to release the hind legs first, right after she dealt with the one strangling the poor creature.  Taking care not to hurt the feline she quickly sliced through the first vine.  Without thought she worked on the others.  When she finished the last one she lept backwards, her jump was cut short by a plant hold on her ankle.  She was about to handle it herself when a large paw landed on it and took care of the job for her.  Pulling her foot free of danger she looked to the black furred creature.  She didn't move quickly after her foot was brought closer to her body, she was now in the presence of something that even as a young as it was, could easily kill her.  Holding her breath she froze when the Ka-Sha approached her.  She blinked in stunned shock when it licked her cheek.  Smiling after it nudged her face she raised her hand and scratched his ears.  It was the start of an odd friendship; she never _did_ go for normal.

END FLASHBACK

Finding her beloved bench she sprawled over it without a care of who may see her.  She didn't look from her pages when a furred head brushed against the fingers of her dangling hand.  Instead she scratched the offered head with diligent fingers while she read with the other.  She knew he was perfectly content to lay under her hand and let her scratch him.  When he grew board of it he would initiate play time.  A chapter later she found herself knocked to the cobblestones and looking up to a supremely smug cat.  Being the docile creature she was she of course pounced on him and soon rolled around in a struggle that was all play.  In the end she was pinned, two large paws on her shoulder and the rest the hind two caging her hips.  "Ok you win."  Poking his nose she pushed the feline aside.  "I let you of course."  Her nose was in the air and when she turned her face to look at her playmate, she met eyes with one that was _not_ the creature she had just wrestled with.  Eyes going round she looked into the angry gaze of a very large, full grown, Ka-Sha.  'Shit.'

Raishi looked to his damn and knew she was challenging his human friend.  Only his mortal female lacked the knowledge of what was going on and was remaining still out of fear.  If she ran his mother would pounce, if she screamed his mother would bite.  She stayed still and his mother observed. 

_:Friend__ mother!  Not huntress!:  _He liked this human, she didn't fear him and had helped him when he was sure he would have died.  She was quiet mostly, always looking at the musty paper, but she was not afraid.  That was not to say she didn't fear, she was smart enough to fear things, just not live under such fear.  There was a male scent on her all the time, sometimes musky sometimes not.  There was a male courting her, he knew that much.  She never spoke of that male; of course he had never hinted that he could communicate with her.  He was still learning about her. 

His human female remained still when his dam took in her scent.  There would be no escape from his damn if she were to try and escape.  _:Smells__ of Fae.  She is the one you visit?:  _His mother already knew, the dark haired girl was forcing her body to appear relaxed as she was circled by his mother.  He was proud of his human, her scent told all, she was afraid.  But she was also curious. 

"The mom?  Hi, I'm Sarah."  The hand with no claws was held out, it turned to wiggle fingers he loved so much.  His mother instead nuzzled the palm. 

_:My__ cub says that you saved him, I am indebted to you.:  _Sarah's mouth parted to show her not-so-sharp teeth. 

"You can _talk_?"  Her face colored and he wondered if she were becoming ill.  Humans weren't normally that color, especially not his pale one.  Moon tinted eyes turned to him and narrowed.  "You are _so_ going to get it."  She had never used that tone on him and his ears turned back before he knew it.  Instinctively he knew his mother was amused.  And here he had worried over their not getting along.  Maybe he should have worried that they _would_. 

_:He__ had to have my approval before revealing this, no mortal has ever heard our voice and lived to tell of it.:_ 

His mortal grinned.  "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about.  Cats can't talk."  He snorted. 

If she had never been given a que she would have picked up _that_ hint.  "I won't tell anyone."  Looking to her young friend's mother she decided that she never wanted to get one of these cats angry.  She was the size of a motorcycle.  And her little human body would not be a match for this creature.  Why was she always meeting dangerous creatures?  Looking to her male friend she narrowed her eyes.  "And your name would be?" 

_:Raishi__.:_  His ears were still lowered, smart male, then they turned upward.  _:Friends__?:_  She laughed, he was too cute for words and she didn't care all that much, he was good company. 

Hours late she was rushing through the halls of the castle, smiling at the goblins she passed she was distracted for a moment as she turned the corner.  Sadly since her head had been facing the other direction she was going she walked right into a body.  Catching herself before falling she apologized to the painfully thin creature in front of her.  Taking in the boy little older than herself she smiled warmly.  Right now she was in such a good mood she would smile at Karen, though with that woman she may not keep the mood for more than an instant.  "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going."  She held out her hand.  "I'm Sarah."  He looked to her hand then her, his cheeks were somewhat hollow and he looked jittery.  "Were you wished away?"  He shook his head, barely meeting her gaze.  Bending at the waist she looked up so she could meet his eyes, they were a bland shade of brown, not much going on behind the wheel.  "What's your name?"

"He has none, and if he does he knows better than to think of himself with it."  Quickly straightening she nearly collided with the first male.  Turning sharply she saw the man that had been with Jareth the week before.  She felt a mask of caution appear on her face as his eyes traveled her form.  Her clothes, even the ones provided by Jareth, were becoming a little tight; it seemed she had hit a growth spurt.  All that was left that fit her were her dancing outfits.  Mick had anticipated her growing and as always the fabric was made to stretch.  "Leave us pet."  She felt her mood take a turn at the strangers tone, when the first one left she frowned slightly.  Looking to the Fae she tried to figure out why he looked familiar. 

"Don't frown darling you'll gain wrinkles." 

"Yes well I wouldn't mind them so I'll continue doing as I please."  Already she was wishing for Jareth, at least he didn't make her skin crawl, tingle maybe, but not crawl. 

"You must be the King's pet, my sister was right, you need training.  It's a wonder his majesty keeps you."  Oh, so he was chatterbox's brother.  Is she hadn't already wanted nothing to do with him she would have now. 

"Yes well, I like me the way I am and as it will forever be, your opinion means nothing to me."  Smiling haughtily she turned to hunt out a certain book in the library.  She needed to learn more about the public knowledge of the Ka-Sha.  She also wanted to know how right and wrong the writer was.  Instead she felt herself being shoved roughly against the stone wall. 

"It would favor you _pet_ to obey me."  Before she could hear more of his little speech of domination she sent her heal up and let it collide with the one weakness all two legged males shared.  Mick would be so proud of her, that is after he killed this fop.  Whoever said all gays were wimps had never met her friends, they were down right deadly when pushed to the limit.  Sending a kick to his side as he moaned on the floor she smiled cruelly then took to running.  Deciding that the safest place would be the bedroom, who would dare enter Jareth's room, she made good time. 

When he found Sarah that night he knew something was bothering her.  She was reading from a book of some creatures that prowled his land.  Her hair was damp and reflected water in the fire light.  When he finished bathing he found her wincing as she stretched. 

"Sore?"

"A bit, been using muscles that I've forgotten existed, they're plenty happy to remind me right now though."  Her hands joined behind her and rose halfway up her back; she bent down and then straightened before turning side to side.  It was painfully obvious that the movements were painful, thinking of her actions from before he approached her and soon had her laying face down on the bed before she was aware of his intent.  She tried to push up but he quickly straddled her from behind and pressed his palms to her shoulders. 

"Relax Sarah, for this once I mean nothing more than returning your favor."  Her face turned and he saw her suspicion, fear, and mistrust.  He knew who was to blame for her fear, himself; he hadn't thought of that when he'd touched her.  He regretted the actions now even though he wished to see more of her delicate skin. 

Slowly he pressed his fingers into her stiff muscles, he was not as skilled as she but he was sure he could mimic what he didn't know.  Slowly he coaxed her into relaxation and her head was being supported by her crossed arms.  A flick of his wrist and her shirt was gone, folded at her side.  She tensed and looked to him trembling, he made a soothing sound in the back of his throat and continued to tend to her bared back, she was not wearing anything to bind her breasts it seemed, all the better for him. 

He sensed her falling asleep, and fighting the relaxation he was bringing to her body.  But she was still afraid.  "What?  My clothes, Jareth please." 

"You may redress when I'm done Sarah, I'm not going to touch you intimately this night.  I promise this to you."  He continued his actions and she eventually fell back to the relaxed state.  Once she was balanced on the border of dreams and awareness he vanished her skirt, leaving her beneath him in only her modern underclothes.  He had spoken truth, he wasn't going to bring his passion to her this night, but he was going to arrange it so that she would be more vulnerable to her own desires. 

Sarah was many things.  She fire and ice, ferocious and vulnerable.  She was so many apposing forces and balance in them all at the same time.  She was frightened though, she trusted few with her affections.  The ones she should never have doubted having abandoned or thrown her affections back with scorn.  She was a diamond in the rough, and he intended to see how bright she shown.  He doubted he would ever tire of her, he didn't want her to change, or be broken as others wished of their women. 

Once she was asleep he smiled, their deal was still in affect, she would not be able to sleep in the bed with more than what she was in now unless he revoked his spell over her.  She was bound to his word, there was no room to maneuver out of the intent of his command this time.  Soon he slipped between the sheets beside her, she wouldn't want him to touch her.  Now more so than ever. 

He was going to have to move slowly with her, she was timid and skittish with her emotions.  Most likely the only fresh love in her life would be the babe.  Her other friends and even her pet dog, predating the time of her closing off her heart.  He was going to be careful as he maneuvered through the cracks and chinks that surrounded her emotions. 

There was no doubt in his mind that she was worth the effort and patience this would take.  She was worth more effort than he was sure even she thought. 

As he readied for bed in his guest chamber the thought of the King's pet filled his mind.  Her clothes had been tight and still managed to tempt his imagination.  His sister wanted the king, maybe he would help her.  His payment could begin with the mouthy mortal, she would be so fun to break and remold to a way he enjoyed.  The willful ones were always fun to break, he would shatter her first though.  Why the king allowed her to roam and speak as she did he didn't know, but he didn't approve. 

_Dramatic music that tells of dark things to come would be played here.  Well?  I know took long enough ya ya.  Well I wrote didn't I?_

BUM


	36. Decisions Decisions

Sarah was pissed, the bastard had _tricked_ her. 'Ok so maybe not tricked, _but he knew what he was doing!_' But sadly he was absent from the castle so her rant was steadily becoming something to be feared while she was left to stew in her own juices.

So she retreated to the kitchens, letting the food she created become an outlet. Twisting the spell that forbade her to eat without the king she sampled the batter she was making. It wasn't eating it was tasting, she was checking to see if it had been done properly. Soon the scent of chocolate chunk cookies began to surround her, her test batch, in the trash pile, too much something or other and it had come out hard as stone.

When a hand reached out to grab a cookie she didn't even look, faster than the eye could follow the spatula she was using slapped the offending appendage and the hand retreated. She hadn't looked to see who it was, usually the goblins tried to snatch her treats before she was willing to dispense of them. Turning she noticed that the figure was taller than her rather than the average waist height.

It was Jareth. Scowling as her anger returned she waved the cooking utensil threateningly under his nose and spoke. "No cookies for you, they're for _good_ little boys and girls, something I doubt you ever were. You were probably a demon as a kid and terrorized the castle." He was grinning at her and she felt her lips twitching, the picture she must be making. Flour on her dress and probably in her hair, one hand on her hip and the other brandishing the lethal cooking device, she had reverted to becoming her grandmother before the illness. Blushing she started to giggle, then laughed as she released her anger and gave up. The warmth that spread across her heart when a male joined her was something she couldn't explain. "I'm still not happy with you." She pointed her nose north and turned from him, snubbing was not really her forte.

"I did not stop you from redressing Sarah." Amusement was in his tone, she wanted to hit him again, where was that mallet?

"You knew what you were doing." She groused, she spotted the wooden kitchen club but it was too far away, maybe the bowl. No there was still cookie dough in it.

"What are you thinking of Sarah mine?" She stalled for an instant as she continued to empty the sheet of cookies. Drawing for more time she finally taste tested one of her finished creations. She smiled as the gooey flavor of chocolate filled her mouth. Success! "I thought I forbade you to eat."

"Not eating." She smacked her lips, now she needed milk. Something cold and wet, sadly water would have to do. "Testing, had to see if it tasted good, this is the second batch today and fourth in total, trust me you wouldn't have wanted the others, I think the last batch may be able to become a wall." She smiled before lifting a second treat and offering it to the King. "I promise it isn't poisoned, if it was would I have ate it?"

He didn't laugh at was a joke to her cooking. "Indeed." He held the cookie but wasn't eating it.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, really I give the goblins my stuff all the time, they eat things Merlin would have turned down." Instantly the memory of his digging a hole for something she later dumped into it came to mind. That soufflé had been inedible, looked good though.

"The wizard of human lore?"

"No, my dog." She grinned softly then became serious. "Jareth I don't want you dead, all things considered my life could very easily be worse than what it is now. Even if I was beaten every day it could be worse." She gave him a look that told him what she wouldn't say. "And even after that I can think of ways of it being worse, but its not, I'm _grateful_ for that. Trust me, if I want you dead I'll let you know it." He smiled at her and she saw for the first time that his teeth were sharper than her own.

"Of that Sarah I have no doubt." He bit into the cookie and she watched him taste the delight from her childhood. There was no reaction.

"Well?"

She looked so amusing with her shifting weight and curious expression. She honestly wanted to know his opinion. "It." The melted chocolate was clinging to the roof of his mouth. "It needs something."

"A cold glass of milk most likely. You seem to lack that around here, that and many other conveniences." She sounded annoyed, there were other things she missed from her home, more than just foods. Forming a crystal with his free hand he twirled it before her face, she looked to it wearily.

"What would you like Sarah?"

"To be allowed to wear my clothes at night." He gave her points for wit but shook his head.

"Something material, I will grant you it." She looked to him in suspicion.

"What's the catch?" He didn't know whether or not to smile at this, her suspicion of him while amusing, also spoke of a deep distrust, she took nothing at value. Forever suspicious that there was something wanted behind what might be a bribe.

"There will be no other agenda Sarah, simply touch the crystal and think of what you want." She eyes him suspiciously before slowly reaching out. Fingers hovering over the magical orb she paused. He looked to her questioningly and she blushed. He liked the rosy hue that graced her cheeks, anger for once not giving it to her.

"I." She paused. "I can't decide."

"Too many options." He was teasing her, he liked this game, he would have to give her things more often, her reactions to these unexpected gifts were priceless.

"No, two." Her tone was distracted. "One lasts longer than the other but…oh hell." She touched the glass orb and instantly was holding a box. Grinning she turned to walk away.

"What did you decide on Sarah?" He wanted to know, food, jewelry, some bauble she had left behind some bauble? She glanced over her shoulder at him as she paused at the door.

"Tampons, and my other option was ibuprofen."

_Sounds like a tough decision to me, what do all you girls think? Think about it the term "on the rag" means something, give me a tampon any day. Ah well, here is my update. And to my friend in flordia (you know who you are) sorry there isn't a whole lot more that I haven't already e-mailed you._

_BUM_


	37. What a Girl Needs

It had been over a month of nearly nude sleeping and she still woke up every time he moved in his sleep. It was just like when he started making her share the bed with him, only worse. But now, now things had gone too far. She had _finally_ located her clothes from home, and they didn't fit. Well the shirts were still wearable, form fitting but not bad. But her pants were either too short or too tight. Looking at her body she couldn't figure it being the extra weight.

It seemed she had hit the final push of puberty, her bras didn't fit and if she tried to wear them they bit into her skin. She wasn't even going to _think_ about her underwear. Worse yet, the clothes that had been perfectly fine, however outdated by her mind, were growing uncomfortable as well. It seemed her final spurt of growth was demanding a new wardrobe. Finding a midnight blue dress that had once been loose on her, she squeezed into it and slipped on the only thing that still fit. Her shoe size had thankfully remained the same.

Now was the fun part, asking Jareth to get her some new clothes. Somehow she thought fondly of going to the bog and dangling over it again, she didn't like asking the Goblin King for anything, asking for things meant owing that person something. She hated being indebted to others. Only a few could do her a favor and she not feel bad about receiving the help.

* * *

He had to admit that he was surprised when Sarah came into the room. Normally she only entered his study when she had something to yell at him for, or when he pulled her in for a discussion. Thinking back it had been quite a while since she angered him. When she was the one to enter after knocking he gave her his complete attention. Something that appeared to be the opposite of what she wanted. "It's been a while since I've asked you for something right?" _Now_ he was really interested. She grumbled about things but never really complained about them, she hadn't asked for anything he might have considered giving her, not once. Well maybe a crystal to look in on her brother with but he had never thought to deny her that, her eyes when she had asked had made his heart twist.

"What is it you desire Sarah?" He drawled the word 'desire' and she came out of her nerves and sent him a sharp look. Her mouth opened but the door to his study opened behind her cutting her off. His smile vanished as he played his role. Sarah was allowed to see behind his role, others however were not permitted.

It was Randolph, an annoying man who thought too much of himself with a sister Sarah had already made the acquaintance of. He didn't miss the stiffening of her shoulders or that when she stepped aside she maneuvered herself closer to him. He saw the look on the noble's face and felt his emotions cool. Reaching out he tugged an unresisting Sarah onto his lap. Her shocked eyes met his but otherwise she was docile. Then as if deciding to play along she lowered her head onto his shoulder, the warmth of her hand over his heart. Suddenly he wasn't so annoyed for the interruption.

"Is there a reason for this interruption Randolph? We were having a discussion." The lesser lord bowed but his focus was Sarah. From beneath the table Jareth's grip on Sarah tightened. There was something he hadn't been informed of, he knew Randoph had seen Sarah after her escapade on the stairs, but that shouldn't have created the look of anger and lust he was seeing in the younger Fae's eyes.

"I apologize my King, I was unaware you were with your mistress." Sarah's hand fisted and he knew it was a miracle that she was remaining silent. Sarah's fingers pressed down before she shifted her weight off of him and back to her feet.

"It can wait, few hours isn't going to change anything. See you at dinner." She turned her back to him and left the way she had came, he didn't even have to guess, he knew she had glared at the other male. As he resumed business with Lord Randolph he couldn't help but ponder at what Sarah had been about to request. For someone to claimed to be selfish and self centered, she asked for very little. Other than he desire to have him keep his distance she never really demanded things of him. She hadn't even asked to return to her home, knowing he had a fair claim on her that unless he changed his mind, she would remain within his power.

By this time he was quite sure he had made it clear, he would never let her go.

* * *

She had tried to read, really, but her mind was not on the somewhat dry text. All she had on was her robe and it over that was a throw blanket she had introduced to the sitting area of their room. 'There I go again, when did this become my room too?' Pacing in an effort to relieve her nerves she almost laughed at seeing how little she had changed through all of this. She still sought escape from the world around her through books and exercise. What she wanted was to find a scale, she had lost a lot of weight and while she had gained some she had also hit the last flourish of puberty, mixed with her nearly constant dance practice she could do things she had only seen professionals do. Jareth had frowned at her many bruises, some falls were awkward and the had bruised skin and muscle were unavoidable.

But right now she wasn't thinking too much about bruises and pulled muscles, she was thinking about how cold she was. Fall had somehow been skipped and winter was nearly in full affect. She had spent the last three days as close to the fires as she could or huddling under blankets. Glancing at the clock she frowned, five minutes before she was pulled by Jareth's spell to the bed. _That_ had taken getting used to, but there were ways around his magic enforcement spell. It was a matter of will and intent. At first when she had refused to sleep in his room she had found the buzzing in her head too great to allow her to sleep.

When he had demanded that she be in his bed by a certain time the buzzing that had been in her head, filled her body if she wasn't where he ordered when the clock hit the hour. But it was more of a matter of intent, once she had fallen asleep in front of the fire and it had only made her uncomfortable until she woke up, there hadn't even been pain while she slipped out of her clothes. A few times she had been distracted or delayed; it hadn't hurt her then either. It was always a matter of intent.

Looking to the silken sheets she grimaced, she _really_ didn't want to be on the bed when she asked him for her favor. She was still disturbed with herself when he had pulled her onto his lap. It drove home how much she missed. Her home life had lacked affection, but the hugs from Toby and the gentle licks and snuggling sessions from Merlin were missed greatly.

Sitting on the bed she wiped at her teary eyes. She was _not_ going to cry. She was _fine_. Just because she was starved for affection that didn't leave her with questions meant nothing. 'I want Mick.' It was only after the thought flitted through her mind that she realized how pathetic she sounded. But it was true; she was lonely and missed him. At least at home there had been the mail and occasional phone call. Sniffling she pressed her hands to her eyes in hopes of clogging the water, foolish but at least there had been an attempt. When the door opened and Jareth entered she mentally cursed. Of course he would come in while she was in the middle of a pity fest.

"Sarah?"

"I got something in my eye." She sounded annoyed and knew it. He didn't have to know it was with herself. First time in years she had shed tears born of emotion and he had to walk in on it, Murphy's Law in action. Gaining control of the water works she kept her act up. "There, gone." She glanced around and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Can you let me off the bed; I'd rather not hold this conversation while stuck to the mattress." Already her robe was itching, the damned spell telling her to take it off soon or it would grow in intensity. "Please?" She had learned with many grievances that bending to his wishes gave her a few more liberties. All those manners she had known in theory at the very least had been taken off the shelf, dusted, and put to use.

"Stand if you wish Sarah." She hated that amused smile he was sporting. She didn't see the glimmer of worry he had displayed when he entered to find her in tears. Instantly the itching stopped and she was off the mattress. "You were trying to ask for something earlier Sarah?" She flushed under his stare and pulled the robe tighter around herself. The thick cotton was a comfort to her even if it did look hideous. Half her reason for keeping it was that she knew he hated it.

"Umm ya, well you see, I need. Well as it is." She glared at his amused features and let her anger take hold of her mouth, or more to the point it took control and ignored what little common sense she had. "I've finally hit that growth spurt I was promised as a kid and practically all the clothes I have don't fit. I was going to ask if you had any ideas that I would actually willingly go through with." She had seen the glimmer in his eyes, not the first time a male was about to suggest the female strut around naked she was sure. "And if you leave me to my own devices I will be going toga and your bed drapes will be the first to be sacrificed." She mentally hit herselft after she finished her tirade, oh ya _that_ was the way to get what she wanted. She needed to work on her sweet talking skills. They were severely lacking. Someway, somehow, Mick was going to hear of this, and he would lauuuuuuuggghhhhh.


	38. Unclipped Wings

The next day she was of mixed feelings, on the up side she was getting a new wardrobe and even better a say in what it would look like. On the down side none of it would be modern in the slightest, these women made _her_ look agreeable. At least she only had to wait a few days before she got her first dress. Presently she was sporting a skirt she had worked on mixed with the upper portion of one of her old dresses. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she smiled, she looked like she had gone goth, a little old to go goth at that. How long had she been here?

"Something wrong Sarah mine?" Turning she glanced at Jareth, adjusting her top, it was little more than a loose corset mostly black with dark purple ribbon.

"How long have I been here?" Her voice was soft, she had forced herself not to think about it, some part of her didn't wan to know, but she did. She wasn't aware of the picture she created for the King. Tall, curved, pale, and vulnerable.

"I have a surprise for you." She frowned slightly at his aversion to answering her question but didn't back away when he moved to her side. Cautiously she watched as he produced a cloth and then placed it over her eyes. She brought her hands to her face, adjusting the cloth so that it didn't bother her nose. When his hands engulfed hers she stilled. "Trust me Sarah, trust me in this." She let him bring her hands to her sides; she let him guide her out of the room. Oddly she wasn't frightened; she knew there was a time. Not long ago she wouldn't have trusted him to be on the same continent let alone holding her close as she was blindly led to an unknown destination. When had she let him past her outermost guards and taken comfort in his presence?

Maybe it was because she had only him for company so often, maybe it was because he forced her to stay close to him every night, and the fact that he hadn't touched her in any way that she objected to in a long while. He hadn't thrown it in her face in a long time that he ruled over her. She was generally given leave to do as she wished. Unless there was the occasional runner she could visit others in the Labyrinth, if she was working in the kitchens it was because she chose to.

Or maybe he was just growing on her, much like the few friends she had grown with. Aside from Mick, it had been through others that she made friends. She wasn't shy, it was just, she didn't interact well with others. Her friendships with Hoggle and the others was miraculous as far as she was concerned. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You've taken points from Mick, same answer and all." She felt the hands on her arms tighten for a moment before continuing in the gently push he was using to lead her away. "Do I at least get a hint?"

"This is a reward." She turned slightly, blindfold and all, to look where she guessed his face was.

"Reward? For what?"

* * *

The innocent tone she used, it made him wonder. "Your party Sarah, when was the last gift you received before that?" She stopped moving, he didn't push her to resume movement. He wanted an answer, and even though her could force it from her it would betray whatever trust she had for him. He knew there was a little, to have allowed him to take her sight and lead her took trust, but it was not complete trust. He hadn't earned that, trust like love was not something that could be taken, it had to be earned, one way or another.

"Umm my last present." Her words were slow, she was thinking hard over it. "Mick sent me a metal token he got in Little Tokyo." Her hand went to her neck and revealed a disk with a chain strung through the center. "I think it's a yen. A type of money, coin, thing, never mind." She dropped the coin and he watched it fall between the curves of her breasts. He'd never been envious of a simple token, but he'd give quite a bit to be where the metal disk was at this moment. "I think I was fifteen then." For the first time he truly noticed how it was not wealth and power that caught her attention. Oh she would look, but she was more interested in the meaning behind things. Such a simple gift was thought of fondly and kept close to her heart. She took delight in the slightest things. It should have made her easy to please, in truth it made it harder, but he was pretty sure he had found something that would bring a smile to her face. A true one and one thanks to him.

Once they were outside he placed his hands over her ears, he didn't want her to hear the change. Murmuring his spell he brought them to the aboveground, gently he brought her out of the alley way and into the sun. Gently he undid the knot to the scarf he had placed over her eyes.

"I-I-I'm in, you brought me, why-huh?" He smiled softly at her. Producing a mortal form of money he gave her a wallet. She looked from it to him.

"Look inside Sarah." She did, and found it filled with money, most likely more than she had ever held in her short life. He was old, he had taken interest in things from the Aboveground, he knew how to play the financial market. It was a child's game to him.

"I see you wishing for your mortal toys, be here at seven tonight, I give you until then to buy whatever you wish. Place your purchases in your satchel." At her side appeared what looked to be a velvet bag. A fashionable version of what he saw most her age packing on their backs. "Whatever you put in there, the overflow shall be delivered to our room." She nodded still looking from her provided purse to his face.

"Shopping spree?" Her voice was weak but a smile was slowly breaking across her face.

"Be here at seven Sarah, I trust you to be here." She nodded. He stepped back to leave but her hand touching his stalled him.

"Jareth? Thank you, for this and for not, for not saying I was yours." It was on the tip of his tongue to argue her statement, but she spoke. "For not telling me I'm an object." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, then quickly ducked into the nearest store. He was torn between shock and satisfaction. Satisfaction at how she had taken to his gift for her. Shock at what she had said; was that how she thought of it? Did she think he took her for a possession? Yes she was his, but it was in an all consuming sense. If he thought of her as only an object he would have cared for only her flesh, nothing beyond that and not for very long. 'Perhaps I best start showing her that, I do not see her as a toy. She is Sarah.' Stepping into the shadows he vanished. He had meetings scheduled for all day; a foolish runner was making his way through the Labyrinth. He wouldn't force Sarah to stay in the castle; he didn't trust certain nobles to keep their hands off his subjects. This would also make her happy. Something she hadn't been enough of in her life.

_Look he can be sweet. Don't you all envy her? A bottomless bag to stuff purchases in, and an infinite supply of money. I wish I had that. Oh well. Looky an update!! Now if only I had more time in the world. _

BUM


	39. What Money Didn't Buy

The first thing Sarah did was find the time, ten in the morning, and then buy a stationary set along with all she would need for various letters. It was quite handy that she had the gang's addresses memorized. Sitting at the food court with a much missed soda flavor she set to work at writing as much as she could as fast as her hands could write. She also had a list being scribbled down of things she wanted, other than clothes and the much desired supplies for her monthly friend that wasn't at all welcome she also kept an eye on those around her.

More than one look had been tossed her way; she ignored the interested faces of the local teenage population. She was so accustomed to having very few to talk with and the only large crowds coming from the goblins, being in public was setting her on edge.

Or it could be that she had never had so many boys looking at her at once, the occasional double take at school was something she had been amused by, Jareth was someone to take care around but his attentions had…softened. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. Her mechanical pencil stilled over the paper at that thought, she wasn't afraid of Jareth, not with how he had been acting. He shuddered when the memory of that morning came to mind, but since then he had backed down. No more being pressed to walls, no more uncomfortable situations. Part of it was her adjusting, but there was still part of it being him. It didn't make her ecstatically happy, but she wasn't miserable.

After finding a mailing box she double checked postage and addresses before placing them in. Each was thick and it had taken her nearly two hours to write the four letters. Despite that there being only two residences.

Looking around the mall she decided to see where she was, hell she could be in another country and she wouldn't know it. Either way she soon knew what the mall had to offer, and knew she was going to be busy. Already it was noon and she had lots to work on, starting with finding clothes that fit. Bras were at the top of her wish list at the moment and since money was not a hindrance at the moment, she was going to spend it well.

Oh the looks she was getting from the shop keepers. Mostly is was how she had dressed, her top was drawing gazes and she had bought a pair of clothes just so she could change into them in the nearest bathroom stall. Shoes soon became a desire for her and she was more than happy to see that the outlet sold toe-shoes as well, so she bought enough to last her quiet a while to replace the once she had worn out. Also sneakers and boots were welcome additions to her diminished wardrobe. Finding a place alone she stuffed most of her purchases in the wonderful little bag Jareth had provided her with. She had more bras than she would possibly need for a year but who knew when he would let her on another shopping spree?

There was a hobby store that she fell in love with, especially the art section that had pencils she had dreamed of using but had few of due to price. She bought the largest available set and then bough many individual colors that were either absent from the former purchase or ones she knew would be used quickly. Paints were next along was a few canvases and many brushes. She carried the canvases, there was no way she could fit them in the bag, the same went with a few of her new sketch pads. Her present ones were full.

She had found the local candy shop and indulged greatly, her excuse for so much candy was a party, girls night type of deal. If only it were true.

Clothes, food, and art supplies, it was five thirty already, meaning she had only a little longer left for freedom. She had found a few things that could work for added dance clothes, a few weights for the hell of it, she even got the kind that wrapped around ankles and wrists. After lord hard on she decided she should have taken that karate class with the girls. But nooooo, she just had to go to camp, well she had loved the horse rides, even if they did leave her untrained butt numb.

A few books on self defense, the kind that came with a million pictures and lots of details, were placed in her basket of book options. This was the type of thing that needed hands on teaching, but that wasn't an option. Beyond that she found many other books to hold her attention, how to draw books, books full of photos that she could use as models. Books about animals and places she had never seen. Other books were purely for entertainment, one or two she got for historical reference, she wanted to point out a few things to Jareth. Something in print would help as well.

Either way she was sitting at a bench with bags at her feet waiting for her 'ride' when sounds of a crying child pulled her from the facts about cheetahs. Looking up she pushed her reading glasses down her nose to allow her to focus on things beyond her arms reach. In the corner next to a potted plant was little girl. Blond hair and in a sun dress her face was red from crying. Looked like the kid was lost, gathering her bags she moved to the kid and was expertly calming the girl down within minutes. Lifting the poor thing to into her arms she carried her load to the security office. Glancing at her cheapo watch she bit her lip, it was seven and she wasn't where she was supposed to be. But she couldn't leave Elly, the lost little one, alone. She was holding to her as if she were a life post. So they waited together for her mom to rush from the other side of the mall to here. Thank god for intercoms and telephones. Ten after seven and she was trying to assure a frantic but grateful mother that it was ok, no problem, and that she couldn't possibly accept a reward. Five minutes later she was out of breath and panting as she held her load. Looking around she couldn't see Jareth, at least until someone pulled her from behind and almost dragged her to where she assumed he had appeared.

"Jareth-."

"You had best tell me why you were not here Sarah." He was mad but she refused to act on her speeding heart.

"I was helping someone. A kid got separated from her mom, I brought her to security, she wouldn't let me leave until her mom showed up and then her mom wouldn't let me leave." He looked at her, as if determining whether he could believe her words. Couldn't' he just demand the answer from her? Either way his hold on her arm lessened and fingers gently brushed against the abused flesh. IT seemed he had accepted her reason and found his anger foolish. She rolled her eyes. "Boy, you'd think I ran again. I read the book remember? That little spell you did is a pain in the butt, I can't do anything if you say I can't and you've already said I can't run away again. If it's my intention to escape I can't leave the room." Her lower lip pouted out, lenience and freedoms she may be gaining, but he still didn't trust her worth beans. She didn't know why that hurt her. She didn't trust him all that much, but still she wondered why his faith mattered to her at all.

* * *

When she had told her answer he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of guilt at how he had treated her so roughly. She hadn't run, hadn't made the attempt, and had obviously done her best to get to the meeting place as fast as she could. Only he had let his temper get the better of him, having had to deal with the Lords and Ladies of court had not helped his mood any either.

The emotion in her eyes at his treatment to her, had thrown him from his anger. But when she told her answer with complete truth and without needing any magical push he knew he would have to make this up to her. Willing them to the castle and then leading the way to their room he could not hide his amusement at the mass she had purchased.

She brushed by him and quickly picked out bags and moved to the closet. The sound of droors opening and closing and her playing with the hangers as she replaced her wardrobe amused him. He wondered what she had bought to dress in, although she now had new clothes that would fit her, but she had come from that world and comfort was to be found in their styles.

"Did you purchase things other than clothes Sarah?" He wanted to draw her into a conversation, something not deceptive much like he had dealt with all day. He also wanted to move past his actions from earlier.

"Well I bought some jewelry but nothing that expensive, mostly costume or sterling silver. A hand poked out from the closet and he took note of the ring and bracelet. "Oh ya I also got some piercing."

"What?"

"Had holes poked into me so I can attach more metal." He forgot his intention to remain in his chair and was soon turning her to face him. Along her ears were several new additions. Two extra in her lobes and one extra on her left ear, he had never seen something like it but didn't find it unattractive. One hand raised to the highest piercing. "This one will hurt for a while but I like it." Looking around he saw the horrid pants she called jeans, and many interesting shirts. Some seemed to have taken imitation partially to wardrobe he had provided her, while others were quite obviously Aboveground in everyway. On the top of her dresser he saw some of the aforementioned trinkets. While not gaudy he did not know how he thought about her having false jewels and metals around her neck. She deserved better than that.

On the floor were a few new pairs of shoes, some obviously made for comfort while others, well he would not mind seeing her in the pair of boots that looked as if they would reach her knees. There were more conventional boots he assumed she would wear when she took her excursions into the Labyrinth. He noted the absence of the pair she _had_ worn when he dropped her off, it had also not gone unmissed that she was dressed differently than she had been when he set her loose.

"Did you enjoy your shopping?" A smile that was in no way restrained was beamed at him; the day was worth it for that smile alone.

"Oh ya, if the money mattered I think you would cry at the amount I spent." She laughed and pushed him so that she could leave the closet area. He glanced at the bags she had carried and noted them to be filled with larch flat surfaces, most likely for her craft projects. He wondered if she would show him any of her creations, since his discovery of her talent he had not pushed to see her works. "I got candy!" She smiled much like a child. "And if you're good I might even share." Her tone grew imperious, but amusement lit her eyes. "And I got books and pencils and markers and paints, and you probably have very little interest in what I got." She was still smiling.

Pouring himself a drink he made himself comfortable as he watched her go through all her things, making piles and opening packages. His eyes were closed when music filled the air; looking to the mortal girl he saw that she was looking at a small box.

"CD player, and many CD's, something to dance to other than what's in my head." She pointed to a rather weighted bag. "And the batteries to keep it going for hopefully a long while."

She fussed over her purchases for a few minutes more before he heard nothing. Cracking an eye open he saw that she was under the covers, pulling the blankets tight around herself. It seemed she had tired herself out, after a few minutes he joined her beneath the sheets. Waving his wrist he had the drapes around the bed fall to close out the light from the fire. Her threat had been valid, though he wasn't apposed to her walking around clothed only in a sheet or something similar. Touching her head he found her to already be asleep. Fingering the silken locks he froze when she tuned and pressed against his side, shoulder now passing as her pillow. His eyes widened as he felt her soft body against his, suddenly he regretted having her sleep with so little clothing on. Gently he wrapped the rest of his arm to cradle her. When morning came and he slipped away from the still slumbering maiden he couldn't help but think that it had been among the most restful nights sleep he could remember.

_Well it took forever but hopefully the length will get you guys to forgive me. Now let me take my finals and work my butt off during my x-mas break. _

BUM


	40. Gentle Balance

Sarah was humming as she strode down the halls, in one hand was her boom box and in the other was a picnic basket. She was nearly out the door and ready to vanish into the Labyrinth for the day when the achingly familiar voice that had been the bane of her headache filled the air.

"You're still here?" Turning on her heal Sarah looked to the woman; really she should have just ignored her. For some reason she hadn't. Glancing Mandela over she made sure her expression was one of boredom; it wasn't a stretch on her emotions.

"Yes I'm still here, but at the moment I'm leaving." Resuming her previous route she was more than happy to ignore the lady of frills. Sadly blocking the exit was lord hard on. Sighing deeply she shifted the weight of her basket and hoped that her boom box wouldn't get broken before she had time to truly enjoy it.

"This is the pet I told you of brother."

"Yes we've met."

"Unfortunately." She couldn't help but add that little comment. She ignored their combined looks of shock. "Well I certainly don't take being accosted in the hall as polite; I'm just following your lead on the manners expectation department. Excuse me; I have a schedule to keep." Not that her schedule was set in stone on a time table, but she intended to do things and reading under the sun, in the Labyrinth, eating, and listening to music sounded divine to her. And if a certain telepathic feline came by, well all the more joy for her. Slipping into the courtyard before they could think to stop her she ran for the safety of the moving walls. To many the Labyrinth was a danger, and she supposed it was to her as well. But over the year she had been here she had learned where it was safe and what warnings the walls had to give when she was going where she could easily get killed. She liked to think that the Labyrinth was protecting her too. More than once she'd sent he walls move only to hear something walk by.

With a skip that hadn't been there before she was determined to ignore the bad company and enjoy the nice weather. From what she'd gathered the Labyrinth had only a few seasons, frigidly cold, unbearably hot, and drenching rain. Her run had fallen between the time of rain and heat. Finding her favored spot, something she knew the land allowed her to do not because of any skill on her part. She set out her picnic and offered some food to the Brownies that lived under the tiles. She'd lost an earring once and they had returned it to her when she'd come back. Since then she offered food whenever she had it, not that she wouldn't have anyways. She was halfway from one of the books she had bought when out on her shopping spree when a head butted against her side. Without moving her eyes she moved to read with one hand and scratch his ears with the other. Already he had inhaled the meat she had brought, a testament to his breed. She never knew when he was there unless he wanted her to. But she knew how to be known as friend and not huntress. Laughing when she was shoved to the ground and pinned with a large paw she protested the fact that he was distracting her from the book. It wasn't new, she'd found it in the back of a used book box. But it was good.

"Get off, I was reading, you're spoiled you know that." He was half laying on her and she was unable to move beneath the weight. "This isn't fair you know? You weigh a ton." He continued to purr. "And the books tell me to be afraid of you, ha."

_:I will not be seeing you for a while. : _Her smile vanished, he was leaving?

"What? Did I do something?" She didn't know how frightened she sounded but he heard it, he nuzzled her and she calmed slightly.

_:We migrate during the winter, better hunting. I will track you when I return. :_ He paused, as if considering something. _:I will be bigger, do not be afraid. : _ She relaxed beneath his hold and was soon trying to tickle her way out of her position. Raishi snarled playfully and she was nonplussed by the vision of razor teeth, she knew he wouldn't hurt her; he'd never even torn her clothes.

"Well, you'll have to find something neat to bring back, an IQ perhaps." He knew what she was insinuating and pounced on her again.

"Sarah remain still." She turned her face and saw Jareth. Uh oh.

"Jareth, don't do anything stupid." Looking back to Raishi she hoped he knew she had nothing to do with this. He knew, she saw it in his eyes. In fact he seemed to know who Jareth was, though not as the king, shit Raishi had hinted at her suitor's scent he must have put two and two together and gotten four. "Go, please don't fight." She didn't want them to hurt each other. She knew both to be dangerous and while they seemed not to want to hurt her, they didn't have that aversion with one another. Males were so stupid.

She could see Jareth holding his crystal and didn't want to know how fast Raishi's reflexes were. Gasping when Raishi pushed away from her he snarled and left through another path. Biting her lip she looked to the king, he seemed so worried and she didn't know how to tell him that there had been nothing to worry about.

"Uh, so what sends you out here? You're normally busy." He ignored her words and she was soon being examined. "I'm not hurt Jareth, I wasn't in any danger, we were just playing."

"Sarah do you know what that creature was?"

"I did look him up yes, I helped him out of some snaring vines and he's never once attacked me. I like cats." He sent her a searching look and she gazed back. He had been afraid for her, and she didn't know how to brush that away. "I'm ok Jareth, I have friends in the Labyrinth and we look out for each other."

"Sarah that creature is deadly." She snorted, he was a little kid mentally, he was a feline little brother.

"You should see his mother, she's huge." She grinned but it fell when he paled. "Jareth, I've been doing this for a while, never even a tear in the shirt from him. Now why did you track me down?"

"Randolph, why do you dislike him so much?" She stiffened.

"We had words in the hallway; it ended with my heel colliding with the head he was using." She felt him stiffen and wondered just how angry he was going to get. "Why are you asking?"

"He requested the use of you for the night, something about taking payment from you."

"He started it Jareth, I protect myself, you know that, I can't fight you because you stopped me, he can't do that." Then it occurred to her, could he set the same spell on her. "Can he?"

He saw the fear in her eyes. "No, since you are under my rule that grants you a certain amount of protection, my spell can be done and lifted only by myself." She relaxed slightly and he knew that she had thought of another trying to take her. He had stopped, he was sure Randolph would not have.

He had promised himself never to break Sarah, and as time went on he was seeing that bending her to his will would be just as dangerous to her. Sarah was one that stood as she was and changed for no one but herself.

The more time he spent with her, and that was not nearly enough he had decided long before this day, the more he wanted her to _want_ to be with him. She had sought him out a few times but they never seemed to remain uninterrupted. "You did not mention that you had befriended a Kasha."

"I don't suppose you would believe me if I said it slipped my mind." He smiled at her and shook his head. When she teased him like this he saw what her friends knew, the happy and playful Sarah that he was only now beginning to experience. He'd seen her act this way with others but never towards him. "We meet, when I come out here he sometimes finds me. I seem to be his official ear scratch-er, better than scratching post though." She laughed and slipped from his hold and moved to her things. Music was playing from her boom box and a small meal had been eaten. With his absence from her he'd had to revoke his eating rule, she hadn't stopped badgering him to eat though. "Don't worry Jareth, he hasn't hurt me and I don't think he will. Why did you come looking for me? Or was it just to question me."

"Randolph thinks I am punishing you for attacking him."

"Self defense."

"I believe you Sarah, but that does not change the fact that you attacked a Lord."

"He's an ass. He was talking about hurting me Jareth, even when I made you mad you never hurt me." He knew that to be wrong, he had bruised her once; she seemed to ignore that incident. She was looking through many of her disks and changed the music that had been playing.

Once she had decided on one she let a new music fill the area, turning she started to clean her belongings, returning items to the basket for the kitchen.

"I do not recognize this music." It was interesting, fast with a beat but he could not see how one would move to it. Unless of course it was that repulsive jumping up and down her kind had taken too recently.

"Salsa, I guess you could call it sexual. Close contact and seductive movement. Mac and I did a number in competition once, we won first place."

"You would dance in public like that?" He didn't know to feel horrified or intrigued. She must have been young when she did such a thing but he pictured her as she was now.

"Its fun to watch, and it wasn't like I was worrying over getting felt up by my dance partner, I've had that before and then dancing is no fun." She frowned slightly before shaking the memory away. "We can go to the ballroom sometime, if you can get one of your crystals to project my memory you can see and hear it. It's not really something you can explain with words when you have no clue what I'm talking about."

He was amazed that she would allow him to see such a thing, Sarah did not divulge her past, those that referred to it knew of the happenings because they had been there with her for the ordeal, she did not like dwelling on the unpleasant memories.

Hour later Jareth sat in his study, Sarah was quietly reading next to his fire with something she called a head set, in the silence of the room he could vaguely make out the melody of whatever it was she listened to. If he were to look at her he would see that he foot moved in beat with the tune, it was past the hour she normally stayed with him, he was thinking she was far too engrossed in her reading to notice the hour.

Dinner had been, interesting, Sarah had blatantly ignored the guests. She had discussed a recently finished book taken from a fae account of the society of mortals. She had pointed out that while there were many interesting aspects and opinions of the observation of her race, it was also considerably insulting and ignorant. He had found the discussion interesting and amusing at the same time, his company had found the sight of a mortal disagreeing with any fae's opinion insulting. Sarah had told them they were willfully ignorant if they refused to see what was plainly wrong.

His Sarah was not as naïve as she seemed to be, he knew that, but there was such an innocence about her. She could forgive easily in some things but could not in many others. He found her rivaling emotions and actions fascinating.

An hour later she had still not moved, glancing up he saw that she had fallen asleep in the cushioned chair that she seemed to favor. The one she had pulled into his room while highly unappealing visually was more than comfortable enough to make up for its lacking visual appeal. He was however still curious how she had conviced the goblins to help her move it, strong she was but the chair was heavy and she wasn't _that_ strong.

Lifting Sarah from where she slept he willed them to his bedchamber. Placing her on the turned sheets he waved his hand and covered her with the blankets. It was only as he dressed for the night and slipped under the covers that he noticed how he hadn't stopped to gaze upon her. Sarah was mortal and from the Aboveground, and while their style was often more revealing than what his people chose to wear, they also were very reserved, some were flagrant other not, Sarah in costume was comfortable, but she did not approve of his freedom to search her revealed skin. More and more he found himself respecting her desire for privacy, her need for time alone. In return she had seemed to cease looking for ways to avoid him at all costs. A few times even welcoming him to her company or seeking out his presence to do nothing else but be in the same room as him. He enjoyed this change and knew that if he hadn't started respecting her wishes this never would have come.

Tugging on the blanket when Sarah tried to steel more of it he smiled slightly when she moved a few inches closer, pulled the pillow closer, and then burrowed into the bedding to return to the deeper end of sleep. Yes. Sarah was mortal, and the perhaps was the most enticing this about her to him. Pulling her closer he took care not to touch what he knew she would not want him to, not yet at least. Resting his face into her silken hair he let sleep claim him. There was nothing quite as relaxing as her scent, he still couldn't compare it or reproduce it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

_Yes, yes, after a disturbingly long hiatus I have returned. Much pestering of my friends I assure her. I've had a rotten semester, let me leave it at that. But I am back and hopefully will get off my lack of writing ass. So here is a slightly longer than usual update. Hopefully I'll be writing again soon._

BUM


End file.
